Salamander no Naruto
by author.nata
Summary: Naruto di hilangkan semua kekuatannya oleh ayahnya karena alasan bertarung dengan kakaknya sendiri, dan Naruto pun pergi dari desa, dan menjadikannya sebagai S-Rank Missing-nin, Naruto memiliki kekuatan baru tapi bukan dari dunia Shinobi. Warning : Lemon, Lime, and Rape! Chapter 9 Up!
1. Chapter 1: New Power of Naruto

**Title: Dragon Slayer no Naruto**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship**

**Disclaimed: Naruto bukan milik saya.**

**Summary: Naruto di hilangkan semua kekuatannya oleh ayahnya karena alasan bertarung dengan kakaknya sendiri, dan Naruto pun pergi dari desa, dan menjadikannya sebagai Missing-nin S-Rank, Naruto memiliki kekuatan baru tapi bukan dari dunia Shinobi.**

**Warning: OC, OCC, Abal, Gaje, Banyak Typo, and ETC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Untuk The Legend of Naruto akan update bergantian dengan fiction ini, dan untuk Naruto and The Monster Hunter (Forbidden Scroll) dinyatakan Hiatus untuk sementara.**

**Selamat membaca Fiction ke tiga saya. Semoga anda para pembaca suka.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: New Power of Naruto**

Setelah bertarung di final ujian Chuunin dengan kakaknya dan menyebabkan kakaknya terluka cukup parah, sang ayah yang Yondaime Hokage menghilangkan semua kekuatan Naruto dengan menggunakan Fuinjutsu permanen dan di pastikan Naruto tidak bisa menjadi ninja lagi, hal ini membuat Naruto merasa tidak adil atas perlakuan orang tuanya, Naruto bisa menerima kalau kedua orang tuanya lebih sayang kepada kakaknya yang merupakan Jinchuriki Kyuubi dan juga merupakan anak yang di ramalkan. Tapi dengan menghancurkan mimpinya Naruto merasa tidak adil.

Akhirnya Naruto pun pergi dari desa, dan desa Konoha pun mencap Naruto sebagai S-Rank Missing-nin, Naruto pun terus berjalan tanpa arah setelah keluar dari desa, sampai akhirnya Naruto tanpa sadar terbawa oleh kapal dan di turunkan di sebuah pulau yang tidak berpenghuni.

Dalam kebingungannya terdengar sebuah suara memanggilnya "Bocah apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini." kata sebuah suara yang sedikit menyeramkan sekaligus berat.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sumber suara itu, "Hei tunjukan dirimu!" kata Naruto sedikit berteriak.

"Hahaha, kau sedikit mempunyai nyali bocah, kalau kau ingin tahu siapa diriku, masuklah ke dalam gua, aku berada di dalam gua." kata suara itu dengan suara yang masih sama.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya kemudian melihat sebuah gua yang cukup besar, Naruto pun masuk kedalam, semakin dalam semakin gelap, terlihat di ujung ada obor-obor di dinding gua, Naruto pun mengikuti obor-obor itu hingga berada tepat di depan sosok besar sebesar kodok Gamabunta berwarna merah dengan sepasang sayap sedikit mengepakan sayapnya. Naruto pun sedikit terkejut dengan sosok itu, 'Seekor Naga merah?' batinnya bingung.

"Kau takut bocah?" tanya sosok tersebut.

"Tidak, aku tidak takut, apakah kau ingin memakanku?" tanya Naruto yang begitu pasrah mengingat dia tidak bisa menggunakan jutsu-jutsu ninja lagi.

"Hahahaha, aku tidak akan memakan manusia bocah, aku suka dengan bocah berani sepertimu. Siapa namamu bocah?" tanya sosok tersebut.

"Naruto Namikaze," jawab Naruto, "Kalau kamu sendiri siapa namamu sang Naga?" tanya Naruto.

"Namaku Igneel, aku adalah sang Naga yang terlempar di dunia ini, aku adalah raja dari seluruh naga api." jawab sang Naga. "Kenapa kamu bisa ada disini?" tanyanya lagi.

Naruto pun menceritakan semuanya tentang dirinya, dari perlakuan kedua orang tuanya, perlakuan penduduk desa, sampai kejadian baru-baru ini yang menurutnya tidak adil, sang Naga pun menatapnya tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa orang tau berlaku seperti itu kepada anaknya sendiri sampai-sampai menghancurkan mimpi sang bocah, akhirnya sang naga bertekat akan mengajarkannya kekuatan kepada bocah yang ada di depannya.

"Aku turut berduka bocah, tapi apa kau mau belajar sihir dariku?" tanya sang Naga.

"Sihir." jawab Naruto bingung, "Apakah itu Igneel-san? seperti jutsu kah?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ya, bisa di bilang seperti itu, kau mau belajar bocah?" tanya sang Naga mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Ya, aku mau Igneel-san."

"Baiklah sekarang kepalkan tangan kananmu kedepan." kata Igneel.

Naruto pun mengepalkan tangan kanannya ke depan dan di sambut oleh Igneel dengan hal yang serupa, kemudian tubuh Naruto pun bercahaya berwarna merah kemudian menghilang lagi.

"Sekarang tubuhmu bisa menerima semua pelajaran sihir dariku, dan mulai sekarang kamu bagian dari keluarga Naga Api dan margamu sekarang Dragneel, jadi namamu sekarang Naruto Dragneel." kata sang Naga. "Sihir sedikit berbeda dengan Jutsu Ninja, Sihir berasal dari hati, dan kemauan untuk mengeluarkannya jadi wujud nyata, dan sihir yang akan aku ajarkan adalah sihir dari para Pemburu Naga atau sering di sebut juga Dragon Slayer, dan aku akan mengajarkan mengenai sihir lainnya."

"Terima kasih Igneel-san, aku akan menggunakan kekuatan sihir itu dengan baik." kata Naruto.

"Bagus, aku tidak akan melarangmu untuk melakukan balas dendam atau apapun itu, aku hanya tidak suka dengan ketidak adilan orang tuamu, gunakan sihir sebaik-baiknya."

"Ya, aku juga akan melupakan mereka, aku hanya ingin bebas dan merasakan sedikit kebahagiaan, dan aku tahu kebahagiaan ku bukan di desa, tapi di luar sana, kalau aku kembali kedesa aku akan menganggapnya asing." kata Naruto tersenyum lima jari.

"Baiklah mulai besok kita akan mulai berlatih." kata Igneel, "Sekarang panggil aku Tou-san," katanya kemudian.

"Yosh, baiklah Tou-san." kata Naruto bersemangat, mengingat dia hampir tidak dapat kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya dan saudaranya.

Latihan pun di mulai, hampir setiap hari di gunakan Naruto hanya berlatih dan berlatih, hari berganti hari, bulan berganti Kyoten no Mahou bulan, tahun berganti tahun, tidak terasa sudah 5 tahun sejak umurnya 12 tahun dan sekarang Naruto berubah menjadi sosok berwajah tampan, rambut kuning jabrik panjang sedikit berwarna merah mengingat dia sudah menguasai Magic Dragon Slayer, tanda tiga garis kumis kucing di kedua pipinya hampir memudar. Mengenakan pakaian compang-camping mengingat latihan yang di jalaninya berat.

"Tampaknya kamu sudah menguasai semua sihir yang aku ajarkan anakku." kata Igneel bangga kepada Naruto karena bisa menyerap semua ilmu sihir yang di berikan.

"Terima kasih Tou-san, aku tak akan mengecewakanmu." kata Naruto tersenyum.

"Sepertinya portal ke duniaku sudah terbuka, aku harus pergi ke duniaku segera."

"Ya aku tahu Tou-san, bolehkan aku memelukmu untuk terakhir kali." kata Naruto terlihat sedikit sedih karena harus berpisah dengan keluarganya.

"Tentu saja boleh anakku." kata Igneel.

Naruto memeluk sang Naga yang sudah dianggap ayahnya sendiri, menyesap kehangatan sang Naga, Igneel pun mengelus pucuk kepala Naruto. Naruto pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sebelum itu aku akan merubah penampilanmu." kata Igneel.

Igneel pun menjentikan jarinya, pakaian Naruto yang compang-camping pun berubah (Bayangkan pakaian Natsu Dragneel di Fairy Tail).

"Whoaaa, ini keren Tou-san." kata Naruto yang melihat penampilannya sambil memegang syal kotak-kotaknya.

Portal pun terbuka lebar di atas langit, Igneel pun melesat ke udara masuk ke portal itu kemudian menutup kembali dan di gantikan langit berwarna biru cerah.

"Terima kasih Tou-san! Hati-hati di jalan!" teriak Naruto. "Sepertinya aku juga harus pergi dari pulau ini." kata Naruto yang sudah menyiapkan kuda-kudanya untuk melakukan sihirnya.

_**"Mitia!" (Meteor)**_

Lingkaran sihir berwarna kuning berada di bawah Naruto kemudian tubuh Naruto di selimuti cahaya berwarna kuning lalu melesat dengan kecepatan cahaya di atas samudra menyebabkan laut sedikit terbelah dua dengan kecepatan cahaya milik Naruto.

**- Salamander no Naruto -**

Di sebuah desa dengan suhu yang panas terlihat desa itu porak poranda seperti habis terjadi pertarungan yang hebat. Para penduduknya terlihat panik karena sang pemimpin mereka di bawa oleh sebuah organisasi yang di namakan Akatsuki.

Naruto yang melihat desa itu pun menghentikan sihirnya lalu turun tidak jauh dari pintu gerbang desa. 'Ada apa dengan desa Suna?' batin Naruto lalu mendekat ke arah gerbang untuk bertanya.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi tuan?" tanya Naruto bertanya kepada salah satu penjaga gerbang.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya sang penjaga yang melihat Naruto dengan seksama dan sepertinya bukan Ninja hanya penduduk biasa.

"Aku hanya seorang pengelana tuan," jawab Naruto tersenyum. "Apa yang terjadi tuan?" kata Naruto mengulang pertanyaannya.

Sang penjaga gerbang pun sedikit ragu namun menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi dari mulai penyerangan Akatsuki, di culiknya sang Kazekage, terlukanya kakak dari Kazekage yang bernama Kankurou. Itu membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut bahwa sang Kazekage adalah teman lamanya sekaligus sahabatnya yaitu Gaara.

"Bisakah kau tolong aku untuk menemui Kankurou-san, katakan bahwa teman lamanya ingin menjenguk." kata Naruto meminta untuk menemui Kankurou.

"Memangnya siapa kau?" tanya sang penjaga sudah menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

"Aku adalah temannya yang bertemu saat Kankurou-san menjalankan misi, dan aku hanya penduduk biasa yang tidak mempunyai tekanan chakra. Jadi tuan tidak perlu khawatir." jawab Naruto sedikit berbohong mengenai bertemu dengan Kankurou di misi, dan untuk Chakra sendiri Naruto sudah tidak ada dan di gantikan dengan sihir.

Sang penjaga pun menurunkan kuda-kudanya setelah memeriksa tekanan chakra milik pemuda di depannya, dan benar saja pemuda di depannya tidak mempunyai tekanan chakra sama sekali. "Baiklah kalau begitu ikut aku." kata sang penjaga.

"Baik tuan." kata Naruto mengikuti langkah sang penjaga.

Di sebuah bangunan tergeletak pemuda bernama Kankurou yang sedang di periksa oleh team medis dari desa Suna. tak lama kemudian terdengar ketukan pintu.

"Masuk!" kata Kankurou lemah.

Masuklah sang penjaga dengan pemuda tadi yang di temui di depan gerbang. "Maaf Kankurou-sama, saya hanya mengantarkan pemuda ini untuk menemui tuan, katanya pemuda ini mengenal tuan."

Kankurou sedikit menaikan alisnya merasa familiar dengan pemuda di depannya. 'Naruto kah?' batinnya.

Melihat pemuda di depannya tersenyum kepada Kankurou, Kankurou tersenyum juga karena senyuman itu pasti punya Naruto lalu menyuruh semua yang berada di dalam ruangan untuk keluar sebentar. Semuanya pun keluar menyisahkan Kankurou dan Naruto di dalamnya.

"Naruto kah?" tanya Kankurou memastikan sekali lagi.

"Ya, ini aku Naruto." kata Naruto mendekatkan diri lalu mengambil kursi yang berada di sebelah tempat tidur. "Aku sudah tahu apa yang terjadi di sini."

Kankurou pun menatap langit dengan sedih, "Aku pun sudah tahu tentangmu yang menjadi Ninja S-Rank Missing-nin Naruto, tapi aku tetap percaya pada teman adikku bahwa kamu tidak sejahat itu seperti yang di katakan orang-orang Konoha."

"Sudahlah itu hanya masa lalu, yang aku mau tahu kemana perginya orang yang membawa Gaara?" tanya Naruto.

"Memang kamu mau apa?"

"Tentu saja menyelamatkannya."

"Dengan kamu yang tidak bisa menggunakan teknik ninja apa yang bisa kamu lakukan?"

"Hah, kamu terlalu meremahkan ku Kankurou, sudahlah kemana perginya orang itu, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya untuk saat ini. Tapi ku pastikan Gaara akan ku selamatkan." kata Naruto dengan tatapan tanpa keraguan sedikit pun.

Kankurou yang melihat tatapan itu pun percaya bahwa pemuda yang sudah menolong Gaara sewaktu ujian Chuunin itu bisa menolongnya lagi, walaupun sedikit ragu mengingat kondisi Naruto sekarang. Tapi pikiran itu di tepisnya jauh-jauh dan akan mempercayakan semuanya kepada Naruto. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku mendapatkan ini." kata Kankurou menyerahkan kain yang di dapat setelah pertarungannya dengan salah satu anggota Akatsuki.

Naruto mengambil kain itu, mulanya tidak mengerti tapi insting naganya mengambil alih dan mencium bau dari kain itu untuk menentukan tempat dimana orang-orang yang membawa Gaara. "Baiklah aku akan mengejarnya sekarang, tapi sebelum itu adakah disini yang mempunyai element api?" tanya Naruto yang menyerahkan kembali kain itu dan di terima dengan baik oleh Kankurou.

"Memangnya kau mau apa dengan orang yang menggunakan element api?" tanya Kankurou bingung.

"Sudahlah nanti aku jelaskan kalau kita bertemu lagi. Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi." jawab Naruto.

"Penjaga tadi yang bersamamu bisa menggunakan element api, kamu bisa menemuinya." kata Kankurou lemas.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu." kata Naruto bangkit dari kursinya lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

'Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kamu lakukan Naruto, tapi aku percaya kamu pasti bisa membawa Gaara kembali.' batin Kankurou lalu menutup matanya untuk beristirahat.

Kini di depan gerbang Naruto sudah bersama penjaga tadi, penjaga tadi sedikit heran dengan penjelasan Naruto. Tapi kalau itu bisa membantu membawa kembali Kazekage penjaga itu siap membantunya.

"Ah, Ninja-san bisa kau serang aku dengan element apimu." kata Naruto meminta kepada sang penjaga untuk menyerangnya dengan element api.

"Buat apa?" tanya sang penjaga bingung.

"Sudahlah Ninja-san lakukan saja, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang." kata Naruto yang sudah mengambil posisi di depan penjaga agak jauh.

"Baiklah kalau itu permintaanmu." kata sang penjaga kemudian membentuk handseal untuk menyerang Naruto dengan element api.

_**"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"**_

Sebuah bola api berukuran sedang menyerang Naruto, tapi Naruto di sedikit pun berpindah dari tempat itu membuat sang penjaga membelakan mata karena dirinya akan membunuh pemuda itu. Tabrakan pun terjadi.

**BLARRR!**

Kobaran api kini menyelimuti tubuh Naruto, membuat sang penjaga terjatuh lemas karena pemuda itu tidak menghindar. Tapi tak lama kemudian api pun menghilang karena Naruto sudah memakannya dan itu sukses membuat penjaga yang lemes tadi membulatkan matanya.

"Api yang sangat bagus, terima kasih atas makannya Ninja-san." kata Naruto yang sudah membalikan badannya lalu melakukan kuda-kuda untuk melakukan sihirnya.

_**"Mitia!" (Meteor)**_

Lingkaran sihir terbentuk berada di bawah kaki Naruto, kemudian cahaya kuning menyelimuti tubuh Naruto, lalu melesat dengan kecepatan cahaya untuk mengejar orang-orang yang sudah menculik Gaara seraya berteriak, "Katakan pada Kankurou, aku pasti membawa Gaara kembali!"

Sang penjaga tidak habis pikir dengan pemuda itu yang tidak terjadi apa-apa setelah di serang element api kemudian tersenyum lalu berteriak. "Aku percaya kau akan membawa Kazekage-sama!"

- _**Salamander no Naruto -**_

Berselang beberapa menit Rombongan dari Konoha tiba yang beranggotakan Team 7 yaitu, Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, Menma Namikaze, dan Sakura Haruno di temani oleh Temari.

Rombongan itu pun langsung melesat ketempat di mana Kankurou di rawat. Temari yang di temani Team 7 dan penjaga gerbang memasuki kamar Kankurou.

Temari pun mendekati Kankurou yang sedang berbaring lemas seraya berkata, "Kankurou bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Temari.

Kankurou pun sedikit terbangun karena mendengar suara Temari. "Boleh di katakan keadaanku buruk." kata Kankurou mencoba tersenyum.

"Sudah jangan bergerak dulu, aku sudah membawa Team dari Konoha. Sakura-san bisa tolong Kankurou." kata Temari kepada Sakura.

"Baik Temari-san." kata Sakura yang sudah mendekati Kankurou kemudian menggunakan medic-nin nya untuk mengeluarkan racun yang berada di dalam tubuh Kankurou.

Setelah racun keluar Sakura meminta tolong perawat yang berada di kamar Kankurou untuk mencari obat tanaman obat agar Kankurou bisa sehat kembali. Sakura pun ikut dengan perawat itu untuk mencari tanaman obat.

Kondisi Kankurou sudah mulai membaik, kemudian bangun dan menyenderkan badannya ke belakang badan kasur lalu melihat sang penjaga gerbang tadi yang di mintai tolong oleh Naruto ternyata masih ada di kamarnya, "Geruni, bukankah tadi Naruto memintamu ikut dengannya?" tanya Kankurou kepada si penjaga yang di ketahui bernama Geruni.

Sebelum Geruni menjawab sudah di potong oleh Menma yang kaget mendengar nama Naruto di sebut-sebut, "Naruto? Kankurou tadi Naruto kesini? Kemana dia?" tanya Menma.

Kankurou melihat Menma dengan tatapan tidak suka karena dirinya Naruto jadi S-Rank Missing-nin, "Apa pedulimu Menma?" tanya Kankurou sehingga membuat semua orang yang berada di dalam tidak percaya akan perkataan Kankurou.

"Tentu saja aku peduli, dia adikku!" balas Menma tidak bisa menahan emosi.

"Adik heh? Aku tanya dimana kau berada saat Naruto membutuhkanmu, dimana pembelaanmu saat Yondaime Hokage menghilangkan jutsu milik Naruto sehingga menghancurkan mimpinya menjadi Hokage. Dimana kau saat semua itu?!" tanya Kankurou menaikan emosinya pada Menma.

"..." Menma tidak bisa menjawab hanya bisa menahan emosinya lalu mengepalkan tangan kemudian meninju tembok yang berada di dekatnya hingga retak lalu pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

Kakashi dan Sasuke pun mengikuti Menma untuk menenangkannya.

Tampaknya Sakura sudah selesai meramu obat penawarnya dan kembali ke dalam ruangan, melihat ruangannya hanya ada Kankurou dan Temari, Sakura sedikit bingung tapi tujuannya saat ini memberikan penawar racun pada Kankurou.

Kankurou pun meminum habis penawarnya, Temari pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi kepada Sakura, dan Sakura sedikit syok bahwa tadi sebelum Team 7 datang nampaknya Naruto mampir lalu mengejar sang penculik sendirian.

Di tempat Menma, kini Menma merasa bersalah apa yang terjadi pada adiknya, benar kata Kankurou dimana dia berada saat Naruto membutuhkannya, Menma juga bertekad akan membawa Naruto pulang dan menyadarkan orang tuanya bahwa Naruto juga merupakan anak mereka darah daging mereka. Kakashi dan Sasuke pun nampaknya siap membantu apa yang akan di lakukan Menma, kemudian Kakashi menyuruh mereka kembali ke tempat Kankurou, mereka pun kembali ke kamar tadi.

Kankurou menyerahkan selembar kain yang di dapat dari salah satu anggota Akatsuki dan bergegas untuk mencari Gaara. Kini Team 7 beserta Temari dan Nenek Chiyo yang memaksa ikut karena salah satu anggota Akatsuki adalah cucunya berada di depan gerbang.

Sebelum Team 7, Temari, dan Nenek Chiyo pergi ternyata Team 8 datang bersama mereka karena sang Hokage mengirim bantuan kepada mereka. Kakashi pun membuat Handseal lalu menghentakannya ke tanah.

_**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**_

Muncul anjing bernama Pakkun, Kakashi menyerahkan kain tersebut kepada Pakkun untuk mengikuti jejaknya. Team 7, Team 9, Temari dan Nenek Chiyo pun berangkat untuk mengejar penculik Gaara dan untuk membantu Naruto, sekaligus membawa Naruto pulang.

**- Salamander no Naruto -**

Di waktu yang sama atas kedatangan Team 7 ke Suna, kini Naruto terbang di angkasa dengan kecepatan cahaya dan menemukan penculik Gaara yang tak jauh dari pandangannya. Terlihat dua orang mengenakan jubah hitam dengan aksen awan berwarna merah. Tampaknya mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang di belakang mereka karena seseorang itu tidak memiliki tekanan chakra. Naruto pun melesat menendang salah satu dari mereka yang berada di atas burung yang terbuat dari tanah liat.

**BUGHH**

Setelah menendang Naruto langsung mengambil Gaara dari burung itu lalu memutar balik agak jauh dari mereka dan menurunkan Gaara.

"Sialan! siapa yang menendangku!" kata sosok yang di tendang Naruto, sosok itu pun membalikan badan dan melihat pemuda berambut kuning jabrik panjang dengan sedikit berwarna merah menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

Kini dua orang berjubah itu pun menatap Naruto, dan merasakan bahwa tidak ada tekanan chakra pada sosok Naruto.

"Brengsek! Kembalikan buruan kami bangsat!" teriak sosok yang di pukul Naruto tadi.

"Tak akan ku kembalikan, kalian sudah menculik temanku dan kalian akan merasakan akibatnya." kata Naruto.

"Cari mati rupanya, Sasori no Danna biar aku yang akan menghadapi tikus itu." kata sosok yang di tendang Naruto.

"Silahkan saja Deidara, aku tak akan mengganggu." kata Sasori.

"Bagus, nampaknya seni ku akan meledak lagi hari ini." kata Deidara yang sudah menaiki burungnya lalu terbang di udara. Sasori menyingkir agak jauh dari Deidara.

Naruto pun membalikan badan ke Gaara lalu menulis sesuatu di udara dengan tangan kanannya munculah tulisan yang cukup rumit di udara, tiba-tiba sebuah pelindung dengan panjang 2 meter dan lebar 1 meter menutupi Gaara. kemudian berbalik ke arah Deidara.

Tampaknya deidara sudah siap dengan jutsu C1 yang berbentuk 10 buah laba-laba dari tanah liat lalu menyebar 10 buah laba-laba itu ke area tempat Naruto lalu berteriak "Seni adalah ledakan!"

_**"Katsu!"**_

**DUARRR!**

Ledakan terjadi di tempat Naruto, Deidara pun tertawa lepas karena Naruto tidak menghindari Jutsunya, tapi itu tidak bertahan lama karena api dari ledakan itu di makan oleh Naruto yang berada di dalamnya, dan itu Sukses membuat Deidara terkejut.

"Api yang buruk, tapi aku suka dengan itu, sekarang giliranku." kata Naruto yang sudah menyatukan kedua kepalan tangannya ke depan dadanya dan terbentuk lingkaran sihir berwarna merah dengan gambar kepala naga di tengahnya.

_**"Karyuu no Hoko!" (Fire Dragon's Roar)**_

Gelombang api besar yang keluar dari mulut Naruto mengarah ke Deidara dengan cepat sehingga Deidara terpaksa melompat turun dari burungnya untuk menghindari gelombang Api besar itu. Belum sempat turun ke tanah Naruto sudah melakukan sihirnya lagi dan melesat kearah Deidara dengan kecepatan yang hampir sama dengan Rock Lee saat gerbang 5.

_**"Karyuu no Tekken!" (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)**_

Pukulan tangan kanan Naruto yang di selimuti api tepat mengenai pipi Deidara yang menghantamkannya ke tanah sehingga menimbulkan kawah kecil, Naruto pun bersalto kurang lebih 4 meter ke belakang untuk memastikan bahwa Deidara tak akan melawan lagi.

"Ugh!" rintih Deidara di sertai dengan keluarnya darah segar dari mulutnya.

Melihat rekannya terjatuh Sasori mendekati Deidara setelah menganalisa Naruto, dan menarik kesimpulan bahwa pemuda itu tidak menggunakan jutsu sama sekali dan memiliki kekuatan lain yang sangat dahsyat.

"Sebaiknya kita mundur Dei," kata Sasori.

"Brengsek! Bocah sialan! Akan ku balas kau!" teriak Deidara di sertai darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Sasori menatap Naruto lalu berkata, "Aku tidak tahu siapa kau? Kali ini akan ku biarkan kau lepas, lain kali kita bertemu kau harus merasakan seniku." kata Sasori yang sudah siap-siap dengan Jutsu khusus yang di buat oleh ketua mereka untuk kembali ke markas secepat kilat. Deidara pun mengikuti apa yang akan di lakukan Sasori.

Melihat musuhnya akan kabur Naruto tidak tinggal diam lalu mengaktifan sihirnya.

_**"Mitia!" (Meteor)**_

Lingkaran kuning di bawah kaki Naruto muncul dan kini Naruto di selimuti cahaya kuning langsung melesat ke udara kemudian membentuk sebuah sihir lagi di udara. Dua jari tangan kanan di satukan dengan lima jari tangan kiri lalu menargetkan Deidara dan Sasori kemudian muncul 7 titik yang membentuk rasi bintang.

"Kalian tak akan ku biarkan lolos!" teriak Naruto melihat musuhnya akan pergi.

"Kami pergi dulu, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi!" kata Sasori kemudian tubuhnya memudar bersamaan dengan Deidara.

_**"Guran Shario!" (Grand Chariot)**_

Tembakan tujuh sinar berwarna kuning dari tujuh titik rasi bintang melesat dengan cepat ke arah Sasori dan Deidara sehingga menimbulkan ledakan yang besar.

**DUAARRR!**

Kawah berdiameter 10 meter terbentuk, asap sudah menghilang, Naruto pun turun untuk memastikan bahwa targetnya terkena sihirnya, tapi sayang hasilnya nihil.

"Brengsek! Mereka bisa kabur!" teriak Naruto kesal karena targetnya kabur.

Tak jauh dari tempat itu Team 7, Team 9, Temari, dan Nenek Chiyo mendengar ledakan itu kemudian menambah kecepatannya untuk segara menuju suara ledakan itu. Akhirnya mereka sampai dan berhenti, melihat Gaara tergeletak di tanah dan tak jauh dari situ ada sosok pemuda yang memunggungi mereka Sasuke berinisiatif mengambil langkah untuk menyerang dengan jutsu apinya.

_**"Katon: Dai Endan!"**_

Semburan Bola Api raksasa mengarah sosok itu dan mengenainya dengan telak.

**BLAARRR!**

Sosok pemuda yang di ketahui bernama Naruto itu kaget karena dirinya berada di dalam kobaran api. Kemudian berbalik melihat siapa yang menyerangnya, melihat siapa yang menyerangnya Naruto membulatkan matanya kemudian memakan api yang berada di sekitarnya. Dan membuat mereka terkejut apa yang terjadi dan yang lebih membuat mereka terkejut adalah sosok yang familiar di depan mereka.

"Api yang bagus teme. Terima kasih atas makanannya, itu api yang cukup lezat." kata Naruto tersenyum ke arah mereka.

"Naruto!" kata Menma lirih kemudian berusaha mendekat ke Naruto, melihat sang kakak berusaha mendekat Naruto menulis sesuatu di udara sehingga tercipta pelindung yang cukup untuk mencegah mereka mendekat.

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!" teriak Menma memukul pelindung yang di buat Naruto.

"Dobe." kata Sasuke lirih sambil melihat Menma yang terus memukul pelindung itu.

Naruto pun berjalan mendekati Gaara yang tidak jauh dari Naruto dan membuka pelindung yang di buatnya. Kemudian menatap Menma dan teman-temannya.

"Minggir Menma, biar aku hancurkan dengan Fuinjutsu," kata Kakashi yang sudah siap menuliskan huruf-huruf kanji di pelindungnya.

"Percuma Kakashi-sensei, itu bukan kekkai, itu _Kyoten no Mahou (Rune Magic)_ hampir sama dengan Jutsu Shiki tapi lebih solid lagi, dan sifatnya mutlak, dan aku memuliskan 'Menghilang setelah 20 menit' di pelindung itu." kata Naruto seraya tersenyum.

"Kumohon Naruto pulanglah bersamaku," kata Menma yang sudah capek memukul pelindung itu dengan tatapan sedih karena tidak bisa memeluk adiknya.

"Maaf Nii-san, Tou-san dan Kaa-san pasti tidak akan suka melihat Naru, apalagi setelah apa yang Naru lakukan kepada Nii-san saat Final Ujian Chuunin." kata Naruto menundukan kepalanya untuk menutupi raut wajah sedihnya.

"Tidak! Tidak! Nii-san akan bilang pada mereka bahwa kau tidak bersalah, aku merindukanmu Naruto, pulanglah bersama Nii-san!" kata Menma yang sudah menitikan air matanya.

Melihat itu semua yang ada di dalam pelindung merasa sedih, Kakashi yang masih terus mencoba dengan Fuinjutsunya tapi tidak berhasil-berhasil, tampaknya yang di katakan Naruto bukan bualan belaka.

"Kumohon pulanglah bersama Nii-san," kata Menma lirih yang terus memukul pelindung yang di buat Naruto.

Naruto mengabaikan mereka kemudian menulis di udara di dekat Gaara tak lama kemudian Gaara hilang dan muncul kembali di dalam pelindung yang berada di Menma dan teman-temannya, sontak membuat mereka semua terkejut kecuali Menma dan Kakashi yang masih focus kepada Naruto. Sakura pun mengambil alih untuk menyembuhkan Gaara bersama dengan Nenek Chiyo.

Naruto menatap mereka kembali, lalu berkata. "Kita akan bertemu lagi Nii-san, jaga diri baik-baik Nii-san, Naru menyayangi Nii-san, Kaa-san dan Tou-san, tapi mungkin kebahagiaan Naru bukan di Konoha. Naru pamit dulu, katakan pada Gaara kita akan bertemu lagi." kata Naruto yang sudah melakukan sihirnya.

_**"Mitia!" (Meteor)**_

Di bawah kaki Naruto muncul lingkaran berwarna kuning lalu menyelimuti tubuh Naruto dengan cahaya kuning.

"Jangan pergi Naruto! Nii-san mohon jangan pergi!" teriak Menma lebih keras dengan air mata yang begitu deras keluar dari kedua matanya.

"Sayonara Nii-san," kata Naruto menitikan air matanya kemudian melesat pergi ke udara dengan kecepatan cahayanya meninggalkan mereka yang berada di dalam pelindung.

"NARUTO!" teriak Menma kencang kemudian pingsan dan pegang oleh Sasuke.

'Dobe, kalau kita bertemu lagi aku akan membawamu pulang, kau adalah sahabat sejati ku dobe, maaf karena aku tidak peka dengan kondisimu saat itu.' batin Sasuke berjanji kemudian menatap Menma dengan tatapan sedih.

**- Salamander no Naruto -**

Gaara dan Kankurou sudah kembali sehat dan kini mereka bersama Temari serta Team 7 dan Team 9 berada di kantor Kazekage. Gaara sudah mendengar cerita semuanya dan tidak menyangka bahwa sahabatnya yang menolongnya, walaupun tidak tahu bagaimana cara Naruto menolongnya.

'Naruto, aku berhutang budi padamu lagi.' batin Gaara, "Kankurou!" kata Gaara kepada Kankurou.

"Ya," kata Kankurou menyahut kata Gaara.

"Cabut status S-Rank Missing-nin Naruto Namikaze dari Desa Suna, dan masukan Naruto Namikaze sebagai Anbu Suna yang sedang menjalankan misi khusus dari ku." kata Gaara penuh wibawa.

"Baik segara aku laksanakan." kata Kankurou yang meninggalkan ruangan tersebut untuk menemui bagian administrasi desa.

Perkataan Gaara sukses membuat para Ninja Konoha membulatkan matanya. Menatap tidak percaya akan omongan sang Kazekage muda ini.

"Tapi Kazekage-sama bukan kah itu akan memicu sesuatu yang buruk?" tanya Kakashi mencoba mencegah walaupun hatinya senang bahwa mantan muridnya di akui oleh desa Suna tapi itu akan memicu sesuatu yang buruk bagi desa Konoha.

"Aku tahu Hatake-san, tolong sampaikan pada Yondaime Hokage, jika ada salah satu ninja Konoha yang melukai sedikit saja bagian tubuh Naruto, makan desa Suna akan menyatakan perang pada Konoha." kata Gaara dengan wajah datar.

Perkataan itu sukses membuat mereka menelan ludahnya, "Baik akan saya sampaikan. Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu, kami akan kembali ke Konoha." kata Kakashi pamit di ikuti Team 7 dan Team 9 di temani oleh Temari.

Sebelum keluar Menma, membalikan badan seraya berkata. "Terima kasih Gaara." kata Menma berusaha tersenyum lalu keluar.

Gaara menatap langit desa Suna lalu memejamkan matanya sejenak. 'Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membalas budimu Naruto.'

Temari, Team 7 dan Team 9 kini berada di depan gerbang desa Suna. Mereka berpamitan kepada Temari lalu berlari pulang menuju desa Konoha.

'Terima kasih Naruto, kau menyelamatkan adikku lagi. di desa Suna kau aman sekarang jadi mampir lah lain waktu, kami akan menyambutmu.' batin Temari kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam desa.

Di sebuah markas organisasi Akatsuki, Deidara dan Sasori menceritakan kejadian itu pada sang ketua.

"Zetsu, tolong kau cari informasi yang di katakan Deidara dan Sasori." kata sang ketua.

"Baik!" kata Zetsu yang sudah masuk ke dalam tanah.

'Sepertinya aku akan merekrutnya jadi anggota.' batin sang ketua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Keterangan :**

**Geruni **: OC buatan Author.

**Igneel **: OC yang mengambil nama dari anime Fairy Tail.

Untuk sihir Naruto akan di beri keterangan bahasa inggrisnya.

**- Salamander no Naruto -**

**Name:** Naruto Namikaze (Naruto Dragneel)

**Magic: **Tentai Mahou (Heavenly Body Magic) and Ka no Metsuryuu Mahou (Fire Dragon Slayer Magic)

**Status:** S-Rank Missing-nin


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Tsunade and Soulmate

**Title: Salamander no Naruto**

**Rated: M (Untuk hal yang tidak di inginkan)**

**Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship**

**Disclaimed: Naruto bukan milik saya.**

**Summary: Naruto di hilangkan semua kekuatannya oleh ayahnya karena alasan bertarung dengan kakaknya sendiri, dan Naruto pun pergi dari desa, dan menjadikannya sebagai Missing-nin S-Rank, Naruto memiliki kekuatan baru tapi bukan dari dunia Shinobi.**

**Warning: OC, OCC, Abal, Gaje, Banyak Typo, and ETC. Lime di Chapter ini**

.

.

.

Sesi Tanya Jawab:

Q: Buat Naruto punya api hitam donk?

A: Santai saja, mungkin kalau bertarung sama clan Uchiha pasti Naruto bisa makan api hitamnya.

Q: Kok Narutonya keliatan lembak sih?

A: Sedih bukan berarti lembek, itu hanya luapan emosi dari Naruto yang haus akan kasih sayang.

Q: Kenapa Naruto tidak benci sama keluarganya?

A: Kurang cocok, disini Naruto hanya mencari sedikit kebahagiaan bukan membenci keluarganya.

Q: Apa Naruto akan masuk Akatsuki?

A: Kalau ini jelas tidak, Naruto disini sebagai pihak yang netral, tidak terikat dengan desa maupun organisasi manapun.

Q: Buat Naruto rebut kembali title 'Anak dalam Ramalan' dong?

A: Sudah saya pikirkan.

Q: Apa Pairing disini?

A: Mungkin NaruKarin, dan Karin saya buat jadi Dragon Slayer sama seperti Naruto.

Q: Kuat mana Kyuubi Menma atau Naruto?

A: Seimbang!

Q: Apa mereka beneran ga sayang ama Naru-chan?

A: Jawabannya ada di Chapter ini.

**- Salamander no Naruto -**

Maaf ada kesalahan di Chapter 1 harusnya Team 9 bukan team 8, tapi sudah saya betulkan.

Selamat membaca Fiction ke tiga saya. Semoga anda para pembaca suka. Maaf kalau Chapter ini kurang memuaskan pembaca karena belum ada pertarungan di sini, yang ada cuma pertarungan di ranjang. Hahahaha...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Meet Tsunade and Soulmates**

Naruto menghentikan sihirnya tepat di hutan dekat kota untuk mengisi perutnya yang kosong, dilihat tabungannya selama masih jadi Ninja di rasa cukup untuk sekedar beli makanan, Naruto pun masuk kedalam kota itu tak lupa mampir ke sebuah bank untuk mengambil uangnya.

Setelah mengambil uang di bank, Naruto keliling kota untuk mencari kedai makanan, melihat kesana kemari berbagai kedak makanan. Akhirnya menemukan kedak makanan yang membuat matanya berbinar-binar. Kedai makanan yang menjual ramen, walaupun mungkin rasanya tidak seenak Ramen Ichiraku tapi itu nampaknya cukup melepas rindu makanan favoritenya nomor 1.

Naruto pun masuk ke dalam kedai ramen dan duduk untuk memesan ramen. "Paman, ramennya 1 mangkok besar." kata Naruto.

"Segera saya sediakan." kata pemilik kedai ramen.

Tak lama kemudian ramen pun telah di sediakan, Naruto pun memakannya dengan lahap, sambil melirik ke sekeliling nampaknya kota ini sedikit sepi.

"Maaf paman, mau tanya? Sepertinya kota ini sepi?" tanya Naruto sambil menyantap ramennya.

"Tidak kok, hanya saja sedang ada hiburan di tengah kota." jawab sang pemilik kedai.

"Hiburan? Hiburan apa paman?"

"Hiburan di tengah kota, karena ada Legenda Judi menantang semua penjudi lagi hari ini." jawab paman pemilik kedai.

"Legenda Judi? Pasti hebat ya itu orang paman." kata Naruto yang masih menyantap ramennya.

"Iya hebat, hebat kalau berjudinya selalu kalah. Hahaha." kata paman pemilik kedai tertawa lepas.

Perkataan itu sukses buat Naruto tersendak ramennya, pasalnya hanya satu yang sering kalah kalau berjudi, 'Tsunade-baasan kah yang sedang berjudi?' batinnya bertanya-tanya.

"Kalau boleh tahu siapa dia paman?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Tsunade Senju dari Konoha." jawab paman pemilik kedai. "Memang kenapa anak muda? Kau mau ikut berjudi juga?"

"Tidak paman terima kasih, mungkin aku akan kesana setelah habiskan ramennya, paling cuma menonton saja." jawab Naruto yang buru-buru melahap ramennya. 'Hahaha, Baa-san tidak pernah berubah, masih sering berjudi. Tapi kenapa Baa-san ada disini? Bukankah dia ada di Konoha? Aku harus menemuinya.' batin Naruto seraya tersenyum.

Naruto membayar semua ramennya yang berjumlah 3 mangkok, kemudian beranjak pergi ke tengah kota untuk menemui Tsunade yang sudah di anggap Neneknya sendiri walaupun Tsunade tidak mau di bilang Nenek oleh Naruto.

**- Salamander no Naruto -**

Kini Team 7 dan Team 9 sudah berada di Konoha, Kakashi dan Maito Gai yang akan melaporkan misi kali ini kepada sang Hokage, sedangkan Menma langsung pulang tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar pemuda yang hampir sama dengan Naruto hanya saja rambutnya berwarna merah dan tanpa garis kumis kucingnya memasuki rumahnya.

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri," kata suara seorang wanita cantik. "Ah, kau sudah pulang Menma? Bagaimana misinya?" tanyanya.

Menma tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang wanita bernama Namikaze Kushina yang merupakan Kaa-san nya, Menma langsung naik ke atas lalu menutup pintunya.

Menma berjalan ke pojok kamarnya, lalu kemudian duduk membenamkan kepalanya di sela-sela kedua kakinya yang di tekuk, Menma menangis dalam diam, air matanya turun deras tanpa bisa terbendung lagi, baru seminggu yang lalu menemukan selembar kertas dan sebuah foto yang membuat hatinya sakit mengingat apa yang terjadi pada adiknya selama ini, dan baru dua hari yang lalu bertemu dengan adiknya kembali dan itu membuat hatinya merasa bersalah sekaligus rindu dengan adiknya, 'Naru, maafkan Nii-san, Nii-san tidak tahu penderitaan Naru seberat ini.' batinnya sambil terus menangis dalam diam.

Di bawah Kushina yang heran dengan sikap anaknya yang tidak seperti biasanya pun merasa cemas kemudian menyusul anaknya ke kamarnya.

"Menma, apa yang terjadi nak?" tanya Kushina sambil mengetuk pintunya.

Tak ada jawaban dari sang anak akhirnya Kushina pun membuka pintunya dan melihat anaknya berada di pojokan dengan badan sedikit bergetar dan itu membuat Kushina cemas akan keadaan anaknya. Kushina pun menghampiri Menma kemudian berjongkok di depannya seraya berkata, "Ada apa Menma? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kushina.

Menma masih tidak menjawab tapi beberapa saat Menma membuka suaranya, "Apa kehadiran Naru bagi Kaa-san dan Tou-san?" gumam Menma yang masih bisa di dengar oleh Kushina, "Apa Naru bukan anak Kaa-san dan Tou-san hingga kalian pilih kasih kepada Naru? Apa Kaa-san tahu bahwa hampir setiap malam Naru-lah yang selalu menyelimuti Kaa-san ketika Kaa-san ketiduran menunggu Tou-san pulang?" kata Menma kemudian menyerahkan sebuah kertas dan foto yang Menma temukan di dalam kamar Naruto minggu lalu masih dalam posisi yang sama.

Kushina yang mendengar perkataan Menma hatinya sedikit tercekat, kenapa Menma menanyakan itu? Kemudian di ambilnya sebuah kertas dan foto yang di berikan Menma kemudian membacanya.

_Dear, Kami-sama_

_Terima kasih telah memberiku hidup, walaupun hidup yang engkau berikan bukan hidup yang sempurna. Terima kasih sudah kau masukan aku dalam sebuah keluarga yang utuh walaupun mungkin mereka tidak pernah melihatku ada. Ini adalah lembaran terakhir yang bisa aku tulis, karena hari ini, aku akan meninggalkan mereka, maafkan aku Kami-sama kekuatan yang kau titipkan padaku untuk melindungi mereka sudah tidak ada lagi pada diriku. Mungkin hanya satu permintaanku selama ini aku ingin mereka memelukku dengan hangat dan memberikan kasih sayang mereka padaku, bukan sebuah Kage Bunshin dan Henge yang aku ciptakan dengan wujud mereka seperti dalam sebuah foto yang hampir setiap malam ku peluk saat tidurku. Bisakah itu terjadi Kami-sama?_

_Terima kasih Kami-sama._

_Selamat Tinggal Kaa-san, Tou-san, dan Nii-san. Maaf kalau Naruto masuk dalam kehidupan bahagia kalian. Aku selalu menyayangi kalian._

Setelah membaca dan melihat foto itu Kushina kemudian menangis menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan anak bungsunya karena ramalan bodoh itu. Di dekapnya foto itu begitu erat. Sebuah foto dimana Minato dan Kushina di bagian belakang sedang memeluk Menma dan Naruto, Minato memeluk Menma, sedangkan dirinya memeluk Naruto. Foto itu memperlihatkan sebuah keluarga bahagia, walaupun itu hanya rekayasa belaka dengan menggunakan Kage Bunshin dan Henge. 'Kami-sama apa yang telah aku lakukan selama ini, Kami-sama ku mohon aku ingin bertemu dengan anakku, Aku ingin memeluknya dan mendekapnya dengan kasih sayangku selama ini yang tak pernah di dapatnya. Tolong Kami-sama beri aku kesempatan bertemu dengan Naruto anakku.' batin Kushina yang masih mendekap foto itu kemudian memeluk Menma, Menma pun membalas memeluk Kaa-sannya kemudian menangis bersama.

"Maafkan Kaa-san Menma, Kaa-san minta tolong bawa adikmu kembali dimana pun dia berada Menma, Kaa-san rindu Naruto. Kaa-san ingin memeluknya." kata Kushina menangis begitu keras.

"Menma pasti bawa Naru pulang Kaa-san, Menma juga rindu dengan Naru." kata Menma, 'Naru, Nii-san akan membawamu kembali, Maafkan Nii-san Naru yang tidak tahu kalau penyebabkan semua ini adalah ramalan bodoh itu.'

Hampir 20 menit mereka menangisi penyesalannya selama ini, kemudian Menma menceritakan bahwa dirinya bertemu dengan Naruto dan Naruto lah yang telah menyelamatkan Kazekage dari tangan akatsuki seorang diri. Dan mengatakan bahwa Naruto juga menyayangi mereka sampai saat ini dan rasa sayang itu tidak pernah berubah sampai sekarang. Dan itu membuat Kushina semakin merindukan Naruto dan segera ingin membawanya dalam dekapannya.

Sementara di tempat Hokage, Kakashi dan Gai sudah melaporkan semuanya dan menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Naruto, dan itu membuat sang Hokage geram dan tidak habis pikir dengan tindakan sang Kazekage dan memaki Naruto beserta Kazekage. Melihat itu Kakashi tidak tahan dan mendekatkan diri pada mantan senseinya kemudian menamparnya.

**PLAKK!**

Sang Hokage menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan yang di artikan -apa yang kau lakukan?-, melihat tatapan seperti itu Kakashi menampar senseinya lagi lebih keras. Sehingga sukses membuat sang Hokage naik pitam.

**PLAKKK!**

"Mau ku bunuh kau Kakashi!" kata sang Hokage yang sudah bersiap dengan Kunainya.

"Silahkan saja sensei, lebih baik aku mati dari pada harus menanggung malu dengan kelakuan sensei yang seperti ini!" kata Kakashi tenang.

"Apa maksudmu Kakashi!" kata sang Hokage yang belum menurunkan kuda-kudanya.

"Belum sadar juga, heh?" ejek Kakashi, "Aku tidak habis pikir dengan orang tua yang selalu pilih kasih pada anaknya, karena tentang ramalan bodoh bahwa salah satu anaknya akan menyelamatkan dunia! Mungkin anda sensei yang baik, mungkin anda Hokage yang baik dan di hormati, tapi sebagai ayah anda adalah orang yang gagal, dan saya malu pernah menjadi murid anda!" kata Kakashi menaikan setiap kata-kata.

Sang Hokage hanya diam seribu bahasa atas perkataan mantan muridnya, di tahu kemana arah pembicaraan mantan muridnya, ini semua pembicaraan tentang putra bungsunya yang bernama Naruto.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Hokage-sama, dan satu lagi Naruto Namikaze adalah murid kebanggaan saya, dan untuk anda, anda tidak pantas menjadi seorang ayah, karena seorang ayah tidak pernah bersikap seperti anda." kata Kakashi yang keluar dari ruangan Hokage.

"Kalau begitu saya juga pamit Hokage-sama, maaf mengganggu waktu anda." kata Gai yang kemudian keluar menyusul Kakashi.

Kini sang Hokage terduduk lemas menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kanan dan menitikan air matanya untuk kedua kalinya dalam hidupnya, yang pertama saat Kushina melahirkan, dan kini dirinya menitikan air matanya karena menyadari apa yang di lakukannya selama ini kepada putra bungsunya, benar kata Kakashi dirinya adalah Ayah yang gagal. Itu menjelaskan kenapa Jiraiya gurunya pergi lima tahun lalu kemudian di susul Tsunade yang pergi 1 tahun lalu dari desa. 'Naruto maafkan Tou-san, Tou-san berjanji jika kita bertemu Tou-san akan membawamu pulang. Tou-san menyesal Naruto.'

Dan saat itulah keluarga Namikaze menyadari kesalahannya dan merasa sangat menyesal dan mencoba memperbaiki semuanya dari awal dan bertekad membawa putra bungsunya pulang, membawa seorang Naruto Namikaze pulang ke rumah di mana mereka bisa berkumpul bersama.

Dan saat itulah status S-Rank Missing-nin Naruto Namikaze di cabut dari desa Konoha dan membuat Kakashi dan Gai menyunggingkan senyum kepada sang Hokage, karena tak sia-sia Kakashi menampar sang Hokage. Dan kini tinggal bagaimana menemukan Naruto dan membawanya pulang.

**- Salamander no Naruto -**

Di tengah kota wanita paruh baya baru saja mengalami kekalahannya dalam berjudi, berjalan menuju apartemen yang berada di sudut kota.

Tak jauh dari sana seorang pemuda sebut saja Naruto sedang menunggunya di persimpangan gang dengan posisi bersender ke tembok seraya melipat kedua tangannya ke dada. Sesaat kemudian wanita paruh baya itu lewat di depannya tanpa melihat pemuda itu, tapi kemudian di kagetkan dengan suara dari sang pemuda itu.

"Kalah lagi, heh? Sampai kapan kebiasaan jelek seorang Tsunade no Sannin ini hilang?" kata pemuda itu masih dalam posisi yang sama.

Merasa namanya di sebut wanita paruh baya itu atau Tsunade celingak celinguk mencari siapa yang memanggilnya, dan tak jauh darinya terlihat pemuda yang sangat familiar di mata Tsunade, dan itu sukses membuat sang Sannin membulatkan matanya tidak percaya apa yang di lihat.

"Na-Na-Naruto!" kata Tsunade yang terkejut kemudian menghampiri Naruto, sama halnya dengan Naruto, Naruto pun menghampiri Tsunade.

"Hai, Baa-san." kata Naruto tersenyum lima jari. Tsunade mengabaikan salam Naruto kemudian menjitak kepala Naruto.

**Bletak!**

"Bocah bodoh! Kemana saja selama ini?" kata Tsunade yang sudah memeluk Naruto yang sudah di anggap cucu sendiri, Naruto pun balas memeluk dan mengabaikan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

"Aku tidak kemana-kemana Baa-san, aku hanya mencari angin." kata Naruto setengah bercanda yang masih memeluk Tsunade.

Mereka pun melepas pelukannya. Di tatap lekat-lekat Naruto dari atas sampai bawah kemudian bersuara. "Kau mau pamer dada ya Naruto?" tanya Tsunade yang melihat pakaian Naruto yang memamerkan dada bidangnya.

"Eh? Tidak kok Baa-san, ini memang pakaiannya seperti ini." kata Naruto yang malu di bilang pamer dada.

"Ya sudah kita ke apartemen Baa-san, kasihan Karin sudah menunggu Baa-san."

"Karin? Siapa dia Baa-san? Memang Shizune-neesan tidak bersama Baa-san, dan kenapa Baa-san ada disini?"

"Gadis yang Baa-san temukan 6 bulan lalu, dia assisten Baa-san sekarang, ya walaupun di tidak bisa Jutsu Medic-nin setidaknya dia punya kekuatan lain yang Baa-san pun tak paham, dan untuk Shizune dia Baa-san suruh jadi kepala rumah sakit Konoha, dan kenapa Baa-san ada disini karena Baa-san tidak mau di Konoha yang pemimpinnya lalim apalagi pada anaknya sendiri." kata Tsunade sambil melihat ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan sendu.

"Sudahlah jangan di bahas lagi, itu masa lalu ku yang kelam, lebih baik kita cepat ke Apartemen Baa-san, aku sudah ngantuk." kata Naruto yang tersenyum untuk menghilangkan tatapan sendu Tsunade.

Tsunade yang melihat itu kemudian tersenyum, "Ayo bocah," kata Tsunade. 'Andai kau tahu Minato, betapa tegarnya anakmu atas perlakuan kalian. Kuharap kau menyesal Minato.' batin Tsunade kemudian.

Naruto dan Tsunade pun berjalan menuju Apartemen yang tidak terlalu jauh tempat mereka bertemu, Dan sampailah di depan sebuah Apartemen yang lumayan besar. Akhirnya mereka pun masuk ke dalam.

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri!" kata seseorang di dalam lalu menghampiri mereka yang bernama Karin.

Mata biru sapphire Naruto bertemu mata ruby milik Karin tiba-tiba terdengar suara di kepala kedua insan tersebut.

_'Kau akan menjaganya, kau adalah kakak baginya, kekasih baginya, teman baginya, dan yang terpenting dia adalah belahan jiwamu, dan tak akan pernah terpisahkan.'_ kata suara dalam kepala Naruto dan sukses membuat Naruto terduduk lemas di lantai. Tak menyangka akan secepat ini dia meng-imprint seorang gadis. Di tahu bahwa dia tidak bisa menolak karena ini bukan kehendaknya, yang di pikirkan sekarang apakah sang gadis akan menerimanya atau malah menolaknya.

Kondisi Karin tidak jauh berbeda mendengar suara itu di kepalanya, _'Kau akan di jaga olehnya, dia kakak bagimu, dia kekasih bagimu, dia teman bagimu, dan yang terpenting dia adalah belahan jiwamu, dan tak akan pernah terpisahkan.'_ tanpa sadar menitikan air mata bahagia karena orang yang di tunggu akhirnya datang juga, kemudian mendekati Naruto dan membantu membangunkan tubuhnya lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

Naruto yang mengira akan mendapatkan penolakan dari Karin karena meng-imprint-nya kemudian balas memeluk erat Karin seakan tak akan melepaskan belahan jiwanya. Dan itu sukses membuat Tsunade bingung.

"Hei, hei, ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian malah berpelukan dan bermesraan begitu?" kata Tsunade bingung.

Naruto dan Karin pun melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri di sebelah Naruto sambil mengaitkan jari-jari tangannya di jari-jari tangan kanan Naruto.

"Maaf Tsunade-sama, karena aku bahagia sekali hari ini." kata Karin yang tersenyum pada Tsunade seraya menghapus air matanya.

"Bahagia? Kalian saling kenal? Naruto, kau kenal dengan Karin?" tanya Tsunade memastikan bahwa cucunya kenal dengan Karin.

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala, sementara Karin diam saja, 'Jadi namanya Naruto ya.' batin Karin senang.

"Lalu kenapa kamu membalas pelukan Karin, kamu mau jadi seperti Jiraiya no Baka itu yang mencari-cari kesempatan dengan wanita cantik! Dan kamu Karin, kenapa main peluk-peluk begitu saja!" kata Tsunade tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan keduanya, padahal baru bertemu.

'Brengsek! jangan samakan aku dengan Ero-Sennin, tapi gimana jelasinnya.' batin Naruto bingung mengingat dia telah meng-imprint Karin, dan mengingat-ngingat kembali ucapan Tou-san angkatnya waktu latihan dulu. Kemudian mukanya berubah menjadi pucat pasi.

**Flashback ON**

Naruto sedang melakukan latihan beberapa sihir Dragon Slayer bersama Igneel di sebuah pulau.

"Cukup Naruto." kata Igneel.

"Ada apa Tou-san, aku belum lelah." kata Naruto yang masih ingin melanjutkan latihannya.

"Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan." kata Igneel, "Dan itu sangat penting."

"Baik Tou-san." kata Naruto yang sudah berhenti dengan latihannya dan siap mendengarkan Tou-sannya.

"Ada yang perlu harus kau tahu Naruto, kau ingat saat kita menyatukan kepalan kita dulu?

"Ya aku ingat, memang ada apa?"

"Bisa di bilang kau adalah bagian dari kami sekarang, insting, penciuman, kekuatan, daya tahan tubuhmu sama persis seperti kami sekarang, dan tidak menutup kemungkinan juga soal jodoh." kata Igneel menjelaskan.

"Jodoh?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ia jodoh, suatu saat kau akan meng-imprint seorang gadis atau lebih tepatnya menandai bahwa gadis itu adalah belahan jiwamu, kamu tidak akan bisa menolaknya. Dan juga kamu tidak akan bisa berhubungan intim dengan gadis lain selain dia, seratus gadis cantik telanjang pun kau tak akan berereksi. Hahahaha." kata Igneel sambil tertawa lepas.

Seketika itu wajah Naruto pucat pasi mendengar kata-kata terakhir dari ayah angkatnya, "Lalu bagaimana kalau aku tidak menemukan gadis yang ku imprint? Kalau gadis yang ku imprint tidak mau bagaimana?" tanya Naruto dengan muka yang masih sama.

"Kamu akan menjadi bujangan seumur hidup. Hahahaha." kata Igneel sambil tertawa lepas.

Mendengar itu Naruto tambah pucat pasi, 'Sialan itu mengerikan, aku akan jadi bujangan seumur hidup bila tak bertemu belahan jiwaku.'

"Dan apabila kau menemukannya hasrat seksualmu akan berlipat ganda karena aroma tubuhnya yang begitu kuat. Dan kau harus melakukan hubungan intim dengan dia. Walaupun kau mencoba dengan wanita lain itu tak akan berhasil." kata Igneel menjelaskan lebih detail.

Naruto yang tak kuat menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya, 'Sial ini lebih mengerikan dari apa yang aku bayangkan.' batin Naruto pasrah akan nasib tentang jodoh.

**Flashback OFF**

"Err, bagaimana ya menjelaskannya." kata Naruto bingung sendiri kemudian tiba-tiba sebuah hasrat seksualnya muncul begitu saja tanpa ada perintah dari si yang punya, 'Sial, sial, sial kenapa dengan tubuhku. Brengsek! Kenapa aroma tubuh Karin begitu menggoda. Sial, jangan sekarang!' batin Naruto yang meremas tangan Karin makin kuat karena menahan gairahnya.

Karin tahu bahwa Naruto pasti lagi menahan hasratnya dan itu membuatnya bersemu merah, 'Sudah mulai ya efek imprint-nya.' batin Karin yang tidak tega melihat belahan jiwanya menahan hasrat seksualnya. "Begini Tsunade-sama, yang jelas Aku dan Naruto adalah jodoh, dan tidak bisa di pisahkan." kata Karin memberikan alasan yang masuk akal.

"Aku butuh minum sake." kata Tsunade yang sudah pusing dengan kejadian aneh ini kemudian berjalan ke arah meja dan duduk lalu mengambil sake di lacinya lalu meminumnya. "Bagaimana bisa kamu bilang begitu Karin, padahal kalian baru saja bertemu? Dan kenapa denganmu bocah? Kau tampak tidak sehat?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tentu saja bisa, karena Naruto sudah meng-imprint ku." jawab Karin dan sukses membuat Naruto membulatkan matanya kemudian memandang Karin dengan tatapan -Bagaimana kau tahu?-

"Aku sama sepertimu bodoh." kata Karin kepada Naruto lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga sambil berbisik, "Tahan sebentar ya, apa aroma ku begitu menggoda sampai kau tidak bisa menahannya." bisik Karin dengan nada seksi yang menggoda dan sukses membuat Naruto membulatkan matanya kembali.

"Kau?" tanya Naruto yang bersemu merah dengan ucapan Karin dan masih menahan hasratnya, dan dapat di simpulkan bahwa Karin juga seorang Dragon Slayer sama sepertinya, dan itu menjelaskan tindakan Karin yang tiba-tiba memeluknya tadi.

Karin hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu Karin? Dan apa itu imprint?" tanya Tsunade yang masih bingung dengan situasi ini.

"Baiklah aku akan menjelaskannya dengan singkat, aku tidak mau membuat pasanganku menahan hasratnya lebih lama lagi." kata Karin dengan pipi bersemu merah, mengingat dirinya akan menyerahkan semuanya hanya untuk Naruto pemuda yang baru di temuinya dan sudah meng-imprint-nya. Kini mau pun nanti Naruto adalah suaminya walaupun tanpa ikatan pernikahan sekali pun.

"Hasrat? Hasrat apa maksudmu Karin?" tanya Tsunade makin bingung dan menengak sakenya lagi.

"Hasrat seksualnya Tsunade-sama." jawab Karin malu dengan pipi bersemu merah, dan kondisi Naruto pun tak jauh berbeda dari Karin.

"Apa?! Jangan main-main Karin! Dan kamu Naruto jangan coba-coba kamu melakukan itu dengan Karin! Atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya! Kalian baru kenal beberapa menit yang lalu!" Teriak Tsunade yang terkejut akan ucapan assistennya.

Pernyataan Tsunade sukses membuat Naruto diam seraya berkata, "Baik Baa-san, di mana kamarku? Aku tak akan melakukannya. Aku mau istirahat."kata Naruto dengan nada lemas dengan hasrat seksual yang masih menggebu-gebu.

Tsunade lalu menunjukan tangannya ke sebuah kamar, kemudian Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangan Karin kemudian berjalan ke kamarnya lalu menutup pintunya.

"Naruto." kata Karin lirih, kemudian pandangannya beralih ke Tsunade.

"Bisa kau jelaskan, abaikan Naruto, otaknya sudah terkontaminasi oleh Jiraiya gurunya." kata Tsunade yang tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Baiklah," kata Karin menghela nafas, dia ingin cepat-cepat, bisa di bilang aroma Naruto juga cukup memabukan walau tak semabukan aroma dirinya yang di cium oleh Naruto. "Aku dan Naruto adalah Dragon Slayer, kami tidak memiliki sistem aliran chakra seperti Tsunade-sama, kami memiliki aliran sihir dalam tubuh kami. Itu kenapa aku bisa menyembuhkan pasien dengan sihirku walaupun aku bukan ninja medis."

"Jangan mengada-ada Karin? Dan apa itu Dragon Slayer? Kalau Naruto tak mempunyai aliran chakra karena ayahnya menyegel seluruh jutsunya secara permanen." kata Tsunade.

"Terserah Tsunade-sama mau percaya atau tidak, dan soal Imprint itu sama dengan belahan jiwa, dan ketika itu terjadi kami sudah sah dan terikat menjadi suami istri, walaupun itu tanpa pernikahan sekali pun." kata Karin mencoba menjelaskan dengan singkat.

"Jangan gila kamu Karin, mana ada yang seperti itu?" kata Tsunade yang tidak habis pikir dengan pola pemikiran Karin, walaupun dalam hatinya senang Naruto yang di anggap cucunya bisa menikah dengan Karin nanti.

"Aku tidak gila Tsunade-sama, dan andai Tsunade-sama tahu apa yang di rasa oleh Naruto sekarang, dia sedang menderita menahan hasratnya dan itu bukan terkontaminasi dari Jiraiya-sama, itu murni hasrat seksual karena mencium aroma tubuhku!" kata Karin setengah berteriak. "Dan maaf Tsunade-sama aku tak mau suamiku menderita." kata Karin kemudian masuk ke kamar Naruto.

Tsunade hanya pasrah, dan berteriak. "Setelah selesai kalian melakukan itu, ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" teriaknya dengan kencang. 'Sial, cobaan hidup macam apa ini, anak yang ku anggap cucu begitu mudah mendapat jodoh, dan Karin juga tidak menolaknya, ada apa dengan dunia ini Kami-sama.'

**- Salamander no Naruto -**

**Naruto POV**

"Iya pelan-pelan."

Ku cium keningnya dan mulai bergerak perlahan menunggu milik Karin beradaptasi dengan benda besar milikku, ku naikkan ritme maju mundur ku ke tempo sedang membuat Karin menjerit di hadapanku.

"Aaaakkkkhh! Narutooo, ahh! Naru-uu rasanya aneh sekalii."

"Rasanya enak Karin, bagaimana dengan ini..?"

Kuhentakan pinggulku dan membuat Karin tersentak lalu memaju mundurkan pinggul ku lebih intens.

"Hhiiiaaahh! akkhhh ah ah ooohhh!"

"Bha-gaimana? Ayo bilang enak.. sssshhh"

Aku menyeringai mesum.

"Nnhhhhh, Naruto e-en-enaaak, rasanya enaaakk oooh!"

Dasahan Karin membuat ku semakin bergairah dan menyodok-nyodok lubangnya dengan kasar. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan hasrat ku lagi, sekarang aku bergerak lebih kencang

"Naruto, jangan keras-keras ahhhh!"

"Sssahhhh ugh! Karinn..."

"Ooohhh ahhh ukkkkhhhh!"

Aku sudah tidak memperdulikan kicauan Karin, aku berkonsentrasi menikmati sensasi nikmat di antara milik kami yang sedang maju mundur.

"Aakkhhh ssssh Karin, kau nikmat sekali sayang ooh. Aroma tubuhmu membuatku gila sayang."

"Nghhh Naruuuu"

Melihat dada Karin bergoyang erotis di hadapanku membuat tanganku gatal lantas memeras kedua gunung milik Karin yang juga menjadi hak ku. Rintihan dan desahan Karin membuatku makin memaju mundurkan pinggulku.

"Naruto, aaarrghh ah ah ah! ini, akuuu"

Ku rasakan lorong Karin berkedut hebat menandakan dia akan orgasme, ku gerakkan pinggulku semakin cepat.

"Aaakhh Naru, Narutooo akkhh!

mmmmpppphh!"

Langsung ku sambar bibir Karin dan melumatnya agar dia berteriak dalam mulutku. Kuhentikan gerakanku membiarkan Karin menikmati orgasme nya yang terasa hangat menyiram kejantanan ku, tidak lama ku lanjutkan bergerak memaju mundurkan milikku dan melebarkan kaki Karin.

"Eeenhnnhh ahh Naruto behhrhenti, tungguuu dhulu"

"Tidak sayang nghhh, aku belum sshhh"

Aku sudah berani mengasarinya, kewanitaan nya sudah lebih licin membuat ku menyodok-nyodok kasar lubangnya dan aroma tubuhnya yang begitu memabukanku membuatku membenamkan milikku

lebih dalam membuat tubuh mungil Karin berlonjak-lonjak.

"Uggghhhhh akkhhh ah ah ah uhhhh"

"Sssshhh ugh ughhhh"

"Oohhhh"

Ku tekan miliknya dengan milikku dan menaikkan kecepatan maju mundur ku, rasanya seluruh darahku berkumpul di kejantananku yang terasa enak sekali dimanjakan milik Karin.

Kulumat dada Karin dan ku tahan punggungnya. Aku puas sekali, Karin tidak menolak hasrat seksualku, aroma tubuh karin benar-benar memabukan. Cukup lama melakukan penetrasi ku rasakan milik ku memberi isyarat untuk mengakhiri permainan panas ku dengan Karin,

ku percepat gerakanku membuat Karin semakin memekik nikmat.

"Naruttooo, a-akuuu Naruuu ahhh!"

"Se-sebentar lagi sayang, sedikit lagi..."

"Aasssshhh ah hah kkhh nmhhh! Naruuu!"

"Tahan sayang, aku juga ughh shhhh aahhhhh!"

Genjotanku semakin tidak manusiawi mengguncang-guncang tubuh Karin, kejantananku berkedut sambil terus ku gerakkan maju mundur di liang sempit Karin yang juga berkedut menghisapku, aku sudah tidak peduli kalau Baa-san di luar mendengar lenguhan kami.

"Aaaakkkkkkkkhhhh! ugh Karinnnn ughh!"

Kulepaskan berjuta-juta sperma ke dalam rahim istriku yang melesat kencang. Karin menjerit menyusul orgasmeku sambil meneriakkan namaku, tubuhnya langsung lunglai dan jatuh ke samping, tapi aku dengan sigap menahan tubuh mungil dan

memeluknya. Ku rasakan semprotan spermaku masih belum berhenti.

Ku cabut kejantananku membuat Karin memekik, benih-benih ku banyak tumpah keluar bersamaan

dengan orgasme Karin, lalu ku baringkan Karin di kasur lalu ku peluk dengan erat merasakan sisa-sisa kenikmatan tadi. Kami tersenyum puas lalu berciuman menutup kegiatan yang melelahkan ini.

"Naruto.. Daisuki yo."

"Daisuki dayo Karin."

**Naruto POV End**

**- Salamder no Naruto -**

Sementara di luar Tsunade mengutuk apa yang di lakukan cucunya dan assistennya, dan itu sukses membuatnya bersemu merah. 'Brengsek, bocah sialan, tidak bisakah tidak berteriak-teriak erotis seperti itu.'

Esok harinya Naruto dan Karin pun menjelaskan semuanya pada Tsunade, walaupun awalnya tidak percaya, tapi setelah melihat beberapa sihir Naruto dan Karin akhirnya mau tidak mau akhirnya percaya. Kalau di pikir-pikir lagi Naruto dan Karin memang cocok, Karin gadis cantik memakai kacamata dengan rambut merah panjang, dengan pakaian (Bayangkan pakaian Erza Scarlet waktu pake Robe of Yuen). Sangat serasi seperti Minato dan Kushina, dan tak pelak membuat Tsunade menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Sementara di daerah Kirigakure masih terjadi perang saudara antara pasukam Yondaime Mizukage dengan pasukan Rebellion yang di pimpin oleh Mei Terumi.

"Mei-sama, sebaiknya kita mundur dahulu dan susun ulang strategi." kata Ao kepada sang pemimpin.

"Baik, suruh pasukan mundur dulu, tarik semua pasukan." kata Mei yang sudah mundur dari medan perang. 'Sial kau Yagura, kenapa kau lakukan ini, para pengguna Kekkai Genkai bukan monster bangsat, kamulah yang monster.'

"Semuanya kita mundur!" teriak Ao, pasukan pun meninggalkan bekas pertempuran yang dahsyat antara pasukan Yondaime Mizukage dan pasukan Rebellion.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**- Salamander no Naruto -**

**Name:** Karin Uzumaki (Karin Marvell)

**Magic:** Ten no Metsuryuu Mahou (Sky Dragon Slayer Magic)

**Status:** Tsunade Assistant


	3. Chapter 3: Helping Rebellion Army Part 1

**Title: Salamander no Naruto**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Adventure, Family, Fantasy, Friendship, and Romance**

**Pairing: NaruKarin (Naruto x Karin)**

**Disclaimed: Naruto bukan milik saya.**

**Summary: Naruto di hilangkan semua kekuatannya oleh ayahnya karena alasan bertarung dengan kakaknya sendiri, dan Naruto pun pergi dari desa, dan menjadikannya sebagai Missing-nin S-Rank, Naruto memiliki kekuatan baru tapi bukan dari dunia Shinobi.**

**Warning: OC, OCC, Abal, Gaje, Banyak Typo, and ETC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesi Tanya Jawab:

Q: Kok lemonnya kurang ya?

A: Maaf pembaca sekalian, saya lagi kurang konsentrasi karena banyak tugas kuliah dan tugas kantor.

Q: Apa ada penyihir lain selain meraka atau Dragon Slayer yang lain?

A: Jawabannya tidak ada hanya ada Naruto dan Karin.

Q: Kuat mana Magic sama Jutsu?

A: Mungkin sedikit lebih kuat Magic. Dan juga faktor pengelaman bertarung..

Q: Kok Pairingnya NaruKarin sih?

A: Hehe, saya memang Fans berat NaruKarin.

Q: Kenapa Naruto tidak membenci keluarganya?

A: Jawabannya ada di Chapter ini.

Q: Buat Naruto menolak dulu saat Kushina dan Minato meminta Naruto pulang ya?

A: Tenang aja masih lama, soalnya saya buat mereka seperti kucing-kucingan

Selamat membaca fiction Chapter 3, semoga anda sekalian suka

Untuk Fiction **The Legend of Naruto** minggu depan saya usahakan update.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3: Helping Rebellion Army Part 1**

Naruto kini berada di kamar dan memeluk erat istrinya, membuat Karin merasa nyaman dalam dekapan pemuda yang kini menjadi suaminya.

"Anata, aku sudah dengar semuanya dari Baa-san apa yang terjadi padamu-," kata Karin menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Iya, memang kenapa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Hmm, kenapa kamu tidak benci dengan keluargamu? Bukankah mereka sudah berlaku tak adil padamu? Apa kamu tidak mau membalas dendam kepada mereka? " tanya Karin ingin tahu alasan suaminya tidak membenci keluarganya.

Yang di tanya malah tersenyum lembut sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Karin, "Buat apa sayang? Tidak ada gunanya membenci mereka, dan aku juga tidak mau membalas dendam kepada mereka, karena aku tahu kosekuensinya sayang." jawab Naruto.

"Maksud Anata? Kosekuensi yang bagaimana?" tanya Karin bingung atas perkataan suaminya.

"Begini sayang, kalau aku balas dendam pada mereka, berarti aku sudah masuk dalam sebuah lingkaran setan yang tidak akan pernah berhenti." kata Naruto menjelaskan secara simple sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Lingkaran setan?" tanya Karin tambah bingung.

"Ia, begini contohnya sayang. Kalau aku bunuh Menma-nii karena balas dendam, Tou-san akan mencoba membunuhku juga, Dan ketika aku terbunuh, kamu pasti akan membalas dendamku dan akhirnya kamu membunuh Tou-san ku atau Kaa-san ku, dan jika itu terjadi salah satu dari mereka akan mencoba membunuhmu juga. Dan pada akhirnya itu akan terus berputar tanpa henti mencari korban, dan itulah yang di namakan Lingkaran setan. Dan aku tak mau itu terjadi." kata Naruto menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Karin pun tersenyum, dia senang mendapatkan suami yang mempunyai pemikiran jauh dari orang lain, dan juga suaminya adalah sosok yang tegar, dan itu membuat Karin makin sayang pada suaminya, kemudian mengeratkan tangan suaminya yang sedang memeluknya. 'Terima kasih Kami-sama, kau berikan Naruto sebagai suamiku.'

"Boleh aku tanya Karin?" tanya Naruto yang masih mendekap tubuh istrinya.

"Boleh, mau tanya apa memangnya sayang?"

"Ini soal Imprint, kau tahu kan kalau laki-laki akan membujang seumur hidup bila pasangannya menolak, tapi bagaimana dengan perempuan aku mau tahu? Igneel tidak bilang apa-apa padaku?" tanya Naruto ingin tahu bagaimana wanita yang di Imprint.

"Hmm, Grandeeney bilang sih tidak apa-apa kalau menolak, tapi kalau menerima pasangan yang meng-imprint, katanya kalau kita tidak bisa melakukan hubungan suami-istri dengan pria lain, hanya pada pasangan kita saja. Dan sejak menerima yang meng-imprit ku hatiku akan tertutup untuk pria lain dan juga-." kata Karin diam sesaat menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Dan juga apa sayang?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Lubang senggamaku dan anusku tertutup untuk pria lain." kata Karin dengan pipi bersemu merah.

"Oh, jadi begitu ya sayang. Jadi kau adalah milikku seutuhnya, jiwa dan ragamu hanya untuk ku, tanpa bisa ada yang menjamahmu kecuali aku." kata Naruto yang pipinya bersemu merah, "Hm Arigatou Karin, kau adalah kebahagiaan terindah dalam hidupku."

"Kau juga Naruto, kau adalah kebahagiaan terindah dalam hidupku. Besok kita jadikan untuk melakukan perjalanan menuju tempat-tempat yang belum pernah di kunjungi?" kata Karin.

"Tentu jadi sayang. Ya sudah lebih baik kita tidur." kata Naruto kemudian memutar tubuh Karin dan kini mereka saling berhadapan, Naruto pun langsung mencium bibir Karin dengan penuh rasa kasih sayang. "Oyasuminasai Tsuma." kata Naruto yang kini membawa Karin dalam dekapan dada bidangnya.

"Oyasuminasai Anata."

Dengkuran kecil pun terdengar dari keduanya, dan keduanya pun masuk kedalam mimpi mereka yang indah.

Hari sudah pagi, kini Naruto dan Karin tengah bersiap-siap untuk pergi, sekarang Naruto mengenakan pakaian yang di buat Karin untuknya (Bayangkan pakaian Natsu Dragneel saat tahun x791), karena Karin tidak suka melihat suaminya memamerkan dadanya pada orang lain. Dan itu sukses buat Naruto diam, karena istrinya termasuk wanita posesif.

"Kalian mau berangkat sekarang?" tanya Tsunade kepada mereka berdua.

"Iya, Baa-san. Maaf kami tidak bisa menetap disini." kata Naruto.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, kalian hati-hati. Oh, ia Naruto kalau kau mampir kesini ku pastikan foto kalian berdua sudah jadi dan akan ku kasih satu untuk kalian." kata Tsunade tersenyum bahagia. Ya, sebuah foto di mana sang laki-laki yang bernama Naruto memakai Kimono setelan montsuki hitam dengan hakama dan haori dan untuk Karin mengenakan Kimono yang disebut shiromuku

"Terima kasih Baa-san." kata Karin, pasalnya sejak menikah dengan Naruto, Tsunade meminta Karin memanggilnya dengan sebutan Baa-san.

"Kami pergi Baa-san!" kata Naruto dan Karin yang sudah menyiapkan kuda-kudanya untuk terbang.

_**"Mitia!" (Meteor)**_

_**"Sukairain!" (Skyline)**_

Lingkaran sihir berwarna kuning berada tepat di bawah kaki Naruto lalu menyelimuti tubuhnya, sedangkan cahaya putih menyelimuti tubuh Karin dan cahaya putih itu berubah menjadi sepasang sayap malaikat yang memukau. Akhirnya mereka berdua melesat di udara, Naruto memegang tangan Karin agar bisa mengimbangi kecepatan Karin yang tidak begitu cepat. Karena sihir Naruto adalah sihir cahaya yang bisa bergerak cepat.

"Hati-hati di jalan Naruto, Karin. Jangan lupa mampir!" Teriak Tsunade kemudian masuk kedalam apartemennya.

**- Salamander no Naruto -**

Di tempat pasukan Rebellion kini Mei beserta pasukannya sedang menyiapkan strategi untuk menggulingkan pemerintahan Yondaime Mizukage, "Bagaimana sisa pasukan kita Ao?" tanya Mei.

"Sekitar 500 orang Mei-sama, sementara pasukan dari Yagura sekitar 1200 orang. Nampaknya kita harus susun rencana yang matang agar tidak banyak jatuh korban lagi." jawab Ao.

"Andai saja ada keajaiban untuk kita bisa menang melawan pasukan Yagura." kata Mei berharap ada sebuah keajaiban yang terjadi nanti.

"Semoga Mei-sama," kata Ao yang berharap sama seperti Mei.

"Ya sudah, bawa pasukan mu untuk jaga perbatasan, gantian bergilir. Kita akan istirahat dulu hari ini. Besok kita lanjutkan lagi." kata Mei memberi perintah.

"Baik." kata Ao yang sudah membawa pasukan untuk berjaga-jaga selama mereka istirahat.

'Semoga ini cepat berakhir, dan datang keajaiban berpihak kepada kami.' batin Mei.

Sementara itu Naruto dan Karin sudah menghentikan sihirnya di dekat perbatasan Kirigakure untuk beristirahat dan makan siang.

Baru saja mereka beristirahat untuk makan siang, tapi tampaknya akan mendapat sedikit gangguan dari 5 ninja yang tampaknya berasal dari Kirigakure.

"Wah, wah ada wanita cantik boss." kata salah satu ninja Kirigakure.

"Sudah lama aku tidak mencicipi wanita cantik seperti dia." kata sang boss sambil menunjuk Karin.

Naruto dan Karin hanya diam saja, sambil melanjutkan makan siangnya, dan itu sukses buat para ninja Kirigakure itu geram.

"Brengsek! Cepat serahkan wanita itu, dan kamu bisa pergi dengan tenang!" kata sang boss kepada Naruto.

Naruto melihat mereka dengan tatapan tidak suka dan ingin segera menghabisi mereka, tapi sebelum Naruto melangkah kepada mereka, Karin memegang tangan Naruto berusaha menghentikannya, Naruto pun menatap Karin dengan tatapan bingung, kemudian Karin tersenyum lembut kepada suaminya.

"Biar aku saja Anata, Anata lanjutkan saja makannya." kata Karin masih tersenyum lembut, kemudian tatapannya beralih kepada 5 ninja Kirigakure. "Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana Ninja-san?" tanya Karin.

Naruto pun menuruti ucapan istrinya kemudian melanjutkan makan siangnya.

"Wah, wah berani juga kau nona?" tanya sang boss ninja itu. "Kau tidak tahu siapa kami? Kami adalah pasukan dari Yondaime Mizukage, dan kami adalah Jounin dari Kirigakure."

"Bagiku kalian adalah sekumpulan orang mesum yang ingin bersenang-senang. Dan juga sekumpulan orang-orang bodoh." kata Karin yang tatapan makin tajam.

"Brengsek! Berani juga kau, sudah boss kita paksa saja dia." kata salah satu anak buah dari si boss.

"Serang dia!" kata sang boss ninja itu, kemudian empat anak buahnya berlari sambil mengambil shuriken mereka masing-masing untuk menyerang Karin.

Karin pun menyatukan kepalan tangannya, sebuah lingkaran berwarna putih dengan gambar kepala naga di bagian tengahnya lalu melancarkan sihirnya.

_**"Tenryuu no Hoko!" (Sky Dragon's Roar)**_

Serangan semburan gelombang angin berwarna putih menyerang empat orang tersebut, ke empat orang itu pun tumbang dengan luka-luka sayatan yang fatal di sekujur tubuh mereka lalu mati seketika.

"Brengsek!" kata si boss ninja Kirigakure, kemudian si boss itu bersiap menyerang Karin lalu membentuk handseal untuk mengeluarkan jutsunya, belum sempat menyelesaikan hansealnya, Karin sudah berada di depannya lalu menyerang dengan sihirnya.

_**"Tenryuu no Saiga!" (Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang)**_

Serangan berbentuk sebuah sabetan angin berwarna putih mengenai leher si boss ninja dari Kirigakure dan menyebabkan kepala si boss itu putus dari lehernya. "Baru melawanku kalian sudah tewas, apalagi melawan suamiku, kalian akan di panggang seperti di neraka." kata Karin kemudian berjalan menuju tempat suaminya.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bergidik ngeri, karena istrinya sedikit sadis kepada para ninja Kirigakure itu. "Kau terlalu sadis sayang." kata Naruto kepada Karin yang sudah duduk di sebelah.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya Anata." kata Karin tersenyum lembut tapi mematikan kepada Naruto kemudian mengambil kotak makan siangnya lalu melanjutkan makannya.

Naruto dan Karin pun melanjutkan makan siangnya, tidak jauh dari tempat mereka Ao dan 5 orang ninja fraksi pasukan Rebellion yang bertugas menjaga perbatasan melihat pertarungan Karin dan 5 orang ninja fraksi Yondaime Mizukage hanya bisa berdecak kagum.

"Hebat!" kata salah satu yang bersama Ao.

"Kau benar, itu benar-benar hebat." kata Ao menimpali omongan salah satu yang bersamanya.

"Ao-sama bagaimana kalau kita minta bantuan mereka? Siapa tahu mereka mau membantu kita."

"Ide bagus." kata Ao, "Mari kita ketempat mereka." lanjutnya kemudian.

Ao dan 5 ninja lainnya pun menghampiri Naruto dan Karin, Naruto dan Karin pun bangun dari duduknya kemudian menatap mereka, di lihat dari ikat kepalanya sama seperti orang-orang tadi.

"Wah sayang, bala bantuan mereka datang," celetuk Karin.

"Biar aku saja Tsuma," kata Naruto yang sudah bersiap-siap, "Maaf Ninja-san, kami hanya mempertahankan diri kami, kalian mau menyerang kami juga?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Maaf Tuan dan Nyonya, kami tidak akan menyerang kalian, justru kami berterima kasih kepada kalian." kata Ao membuka suara untuk menghindari kesalah pahaman ini.

"Berterima kasih?" tanya Naruto yang masih belum menurunkan kesiagapannya.

"Ya kami berterima kasih pada kalian sudah mengalahkan pasukan dari Yondaime Mizukage." kata Ao, "Sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku Ao dan mereka adalah teman-temanku dari pasukan Rebellion. Kami tidak akan menyerang kalian, kami ingin minta bantuan kalian." kata Ao kemudian.

"Bantuan?" tanya Naruto bingung yang sudah menurunkan kesiagaannya. "Ah ia, perkenalkan juga namaku Naruto Dragneel dan ini istriku Karin Dragneel." kata Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya dan Istrinya.

"Salam kenal Naruto-san, Karin-san." kata Ao, "Ia, kami meminta bantuan kalian untuk melawan pasukan Yondaime Mizukage."

Ao pun menceritakan semuanya apa yang terjadi di desanya. Dari pembantaian para Ninja pengguna Kekkai Genkai, hingga tidak manusiawinya Yagura yang di ketahui sebagai Yondaime Mizukage. Naruto dan Karin terkejut dengan itu semua, tidak menyangka bahwa ada orang yang setega itu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu sayang." kata Naruto meminta pendapat Karin.

"Terserah Anata saja, kalau aku ikut Anata kemana pun." kata Karin yang kemudian menggenggam tangan Naruto.

Naruto pun tersenyum kepada Karin, kemudian pandangannya beralih ke Ao dan kelima temannya. "Baik Ao-san kami akan membantu kalian." kata Naruto.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih Naruto-san, Karin-san. Mari saya antar ketempat Mei-sama." kata Ao mempersilahkan Naruto dan Karin mengikuti mereka.

Naruto, Karin, dan Ao pun berjalan menuju tempat Mei Terumi yang tidak jauh dari mereka.

**- Salamander no Naruto -**

Kini Naruto, Karin dan Ao sudah berada di tenda Mei Terumi. Ao sudah menceritakan semuanya kepada Mei mengenai Naruto dan Karin.

"Terima kasih sudah mau membantu kami Naruto-san, Karin-san." kata Mei, wanita berambut merah panjang mengingatkan kepada Kaa-sannya.

"Sama-sama Mei-san, kami senang bisa membantu anda untuk menggulingkan rezim Yondaime Mizukage." kata Naruto.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih, kalian bisa menempati salah satu tenda yang kosong, Ao tolong antar mereka ke tenda." kata Mei.

"Baik Mei-sama." kata Ao, "Mari saya antar ke tenda kalian." Ao pun keluar dari tenda Mei dan menunggu Naruto dan Karin di luar tenda.

"Baik, kami permisi dulu Mei-san." kata Karin dan Naruto mengikuti Ao keluar dari tenda Mei Terumi.

'Pasangan yang serasi, andai kau ada disini Zabuza,' kata Mei teringat dengan kekasihnya Zabuza Momochi.

Kini Naruto dan Karin sudah berada di tenda mereka, mereka bersiap untuk tidur. Naruto pun memeluk Karin dari belakang di kasur mereka. "Kau tidak marah kan sayang kalau kita membantu mereka." kata Naruto lembut.

"Tentu saja aku tidak marah sayang." kata Karin yang mengeratkan tangannya ke tangan Naruto agar Naruto memeluknya lebih erat.

Naruto pun mengeratkan pelukannya seakan-akan tidak ingin lepas dari Karin. "Ya sudah lebih baik kita tidur, mungkin besok akan melelahkan buat kita." kata Naruto mengecup pucuk kepala Karin.

"Ya, Anata. Oyasuminasai Anata." kata Karin kemudian menutup matanya merasakan belaian lembut pelukan dari suaminya.

"Oyasuminasai Tsuma." kata Naruto kemudian menutup matanya.

Matahari sudah terbit, sinarnya menerangi semua kawasan tenda milik pasukan Rebellion, tidak terkecuali tenda milik Naruto dan Karin. Karin sudah bersiap-siap sementara sang suami nampaknya masih enggan untuk bangun dari tidurnya.

"Anata, bangun sudah pagi." kata Karin yang mengguncangkan tubuh suaminya.

"Eghh. Lima menit lagi sayang." kata Naruto yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Kita sudah di tunggu Mei-san di tendanya. Jadi cepat bangun sayang." kata Karin mencoba sabar membangunkan suaminya.

"Iya sebentar lagi, lima menit lagi Tsuma." kata Naruto.

"NARUTO! BANGUN!" teriak Karin, habis sudah kesabarannya lalu menarik selimut suaminya. Wajahnya kini berubah menjadi wajah malaikat pencabut nyawa.

"Iya, iya ini bangun." kata Naruto yang sudah membuka matanya kemudian melihat Karin yang bak malaikat pencabut nyawa. Naruto pun bangun kemudian mendekatkan diri ke wajah Karin lalu mencium lembut bibir ranum Karin.

**Cup**

"Ohayou Tsuma." kata Naruto kemudian bersiap-siap mengganti pakaiannya.

Karin tidak bisa menjawab, kini wajahnya bersemu merah, walaupun sudah setiap hari Naruto bangun pasti mencium bibirnya, tapi tetap saja pipinya bersemu merah atas kelakuan suaminya.

Naruto pun sudah bersiap lalu mendekat kepada Karin yang masih dengan posisi semula, kemudian Naruto memeluk Karin dari belakang. "Kenapa tidak balas salamku sayang." kata Naruto.

"Ah ia, Ohayou Anata." kata Karin gelagapan dan kaget karena suaminya sudah memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aroma mu buat aku mabuk pagi ini sayang." kata Naruto yang kini sudah meremas lembut payudara kanan Karin, dan itu sukses buat Karin mendesah.

"Akhh..ssshh..jangan Naru," desah Karin begitu erotis di telinga Naruto, "Kita sudah di tunggu Mei-san." kata Karin mencoba meredam hasrat milik suaminya.

"Mei-san bisa menunggu sayang." kata Naruto yang kini menambah remasannya ke payudara kanan Karin, dan memiringkan wajah Karin lalu mencium bibir ranum Karin, awalnya hanya lumatan-lumatan biasa, kemudian berubah saling menyesap saliva milik pasangannya, Naruto pun meminta izin untuk masuk kedalam mulut Karin dan menyapu rongga mulut Karin dengan lidahnya dan itu membuat Karin mendesah kenikmatan.

"Ahhhh...ssshhhhh...Akhhhh."

Kegiatan itu tidak bertahan lama karena tiba-tiba Mei masuk kedalam tenda.

"Eh? Maaf mengganggu kalian." kata Mei dengan pipi bersemu merah kemudian menundukan kepalanya karena malu mengganggu kegiatan pasangan suami-istri itu.

Naruto dan Karin pun terkejut kemudian menyudahi kegiatannya, kini wajah mereka memerah karena menahan malu.

"Ah, maaf Mei-san." kata Naruto mencoba tenang walaupun dalam hati dia menahan malu. Sementara Karin menunduk malu.

"Ah iya, tidak apa-apa, kalau begitu saya tunggu di tenda. Kita akan membicarakan strategi penyerangan." kata Mei yang sudah keluar dari tenda Naruto dan Karin. 'Ah indahnya masa muda.' batin Mei tersenyum mengenang masa mudanya.

"Nanti kita lanjutkan lagi yang tadi setelah masalah ini selesai." kata Naruto kemudian mencium bibir ranum Karin dengan lembut. Karin pun hanya mengangguk kemudian mengikuti langkah suaminya keluar tenda.

Sekarang mereka sudah berada di tenda Mei dan membicarakan strategi perang mereka. Sesekali Mei menggoda Naruto dan Karin dengan mengucapkan 'Ah, indahnya masa muda yang penuh gairah.' Dan itu sukses membuat Naruto dan Karin bersemu merah, dan itu membuat Mei terkekeh melihat mereka bersemu merah.

Kini semua sudah pada posisi masing-masing dan siap menyerang pasukan Yondaime Mizukage.

Karin kini dengan 20 orang pasukan sedang menyerang sekitar 100 pasukan Yondaime Mizukage. Karin pun melakukan sihirnya untuk menambah kekuatan pada 20 pasukannya.

_**"Amuzu!" (Arms)**_

Sekarang dua puluh pasukan yang bersama Karin tangannya di selimuti oleh cahaya putih, dan merasakan bahwa kekuatan mereka bertambah menjadi dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Lalu lima dari pasukan Rebellion membuat handseal kemudian menyerang pasukan Yondaime Mizukage.

_**"Katon: Goukakkyu no Jutsu!"**_

Lima buah bola api berukuran dua kali lebih besar menyerang pasukan Yondaime Mizukage, melihat itu pasukan Yondaime Mizukage melakukan hal yang sama, mereka serempak membentuk handseal lalu menghentakan ke tanah.

_**"Doton: Doryuuheki!"**_

Beberapa dinding tebal keluar dari tanah, membentuk pertahanan yang cukup sempurna, tapi sayang kekuatan 5 bola api itu lebih besar sehingga dinding tanah itu hancur berkeping-keping.

Pasukan Rebellion yang melihat itu berdecak kagum. "Wah ini hebat. Terima kasih Karin-sama." kata salah satu pasukannya.

Sementara pasukan Yondaime Mizukage kaget bahwa dinding tanah itu bisa hancur berkeping-keping. Tak menyia-nyiakan kekagetan pasukan Yondaime Mizukage, 10 orang pasukan Rebellion sudah siap menyerang kembali dengan jutsunya.

_**"Yoton: Shakugaryugan no Jutsu!"**_

Tembakan bola magma yang lebih besar menyerang pasukan Yondaime Mizukage bertubi-tubi sehingga menimbulkan ledakan yang cukup hebat.

**BLAAARRR!**

Pasukan Yondaime Mizukage banyak yang terluka bakar, bahkan ada yang sampai mati dan juga tidak berbentuk, beberapa di antara mereka mencoba kabur tapi itu sepertinya percuma saja, karena Karin sudah siap dengan sihirnya.

_**"Tenryuu no Hoko!" (Sky Dragon's Roar)**_

Semburan angin putih berbentuk gelombang menyerang pasukan yang tersisa dan mengenainya dengan telak dengan efek tubuh mereka tersayat-sayat angin yang tajam dan menyebabkan mereka meninggal di tempat.

Sekitar 100 pasukan Yondaime Mizukage tewas dengan begitu cepat karena perpaduan kekuatan jutsu dan sihir.

"Baiklah, aku akan ketempat yang lain dan membantu mereka, kalian bisa menyesaikan sisanya?" tanya Karin kepada 20 pasukannya.

"Kami bisa Karin-sama, terima kasih atas bantuannya, biar kami yang urus." kata salah satu dari mereka.

_**"Sukairain!" (Skyline)**_

Karin sudah mengaktifkan sihirnya, cahaya putih kini menyelimiti tubuhnya kemudian berubah bentuk menjadi sepasang sayap malaikat yang indah kemudian melesat terbang untuk ke tempat yang lainnya.

"Untung Naruto-sama dan Karin-sama di pihak kita, kalau di pihak musuh apa jadinya kita nanti kalau mereka jadi musuh." kata salah satu pasukan Rebellion.

"Ya kau benar." kata salah satu dari mereka.

"Baiklah kita harus bergerak maju." kata salah satunya menimpali.

"Ya!" kata mereka serempak kemudian maju serempak menerobos mayat-mayat pasukan Yondaime Mizukage.

Sementara di tempat Naruto, Ao dan sekitar 30 pasukan Rebellion di hadang oleh 100 lebih pasukan Yondaime Mizukage, pasukan Yondaime Mizukage sudah siap menyerang dengan jutsu apinya.

_**"Katon: Dai Endan!"**_

20 Bola api raksasa menyerang menuju Naruto, Ao, dan 30 Pasukan Rebellion. cepat-cepat Ao memberi perintah untuk menghindar.

"Semuanya menghindar!" teriak Ao memberi perintah. Semua pasukan dan Ao sudah menghindar kecuali Naruto yang masih tak bergeming dari tempat dan tabrakan pun terjadi.

**BLAAARRR!**

30 Pasukan melihat Naruto tidak menghindar kaget bukan main bahwa karena bisa di pastikan bahwa Naruto tidak akan selamat. Sementara Ao yang melihat itu hanya bisa berteriak.

"NARUTO-SAN!"

Naruto yang berada di kobaran api hanya menguap bosan dan langsung memakan semua apinya, dan itu membuat Ao dan 30 pasukannya kaget setengah mati, karena Naruto tidak apa-apa malah memakan api kemudian tersenyum.

"Jangan berteriak Ao-san, aku tidak apa-apa." kata Naruto menenangkan Ao yang tadi berteriak. Kemudian pandangannya beralih kepada 100 lebih pasukan Yondaime Mizukage tak kalah terkejut melihat pemuda berambut kuning jabrik sedikit berwarna merah tidak apa-apa.

"Api yang buruk, aku akan mengembalikan api itu pada kalian." kata Naruto yang sudah siap dengan sihirnya, tapi di hentikan ketika melihat istrinya melesat ke tengah-tengah pasukan musuh dan siap menggunakan sihirnya.

_**"Metsuryuu Ougi!" (Dragon Slayer's Secret Art)**_

Sebuah lingkaran angin menutupi 100 lebih pasukan, kemudian Karin melesat ke udara dan siap menyerang dengan sihir pamungkasnya.

_**"Shouha: Tenkuusen!" (Shattering Light: Sky Drill)**_

Sebuah serangan gelombang angin yang besar berbentuk bor melesat dari atas menuju kebawah, melihat itu Karin langsung berteriak.

"Anata sekarang!"

Naruto yang mengerti apa yang ingin di lakukan Karin lalu menyiapkan sihirnya untuk menyerang.

_**"Metsuryuu Ougi! Guren: Bakuenjin!" (Dragon Slayer's Secret Art! Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade)**_

Kedua tangan Naruto yang sudah di selimuti api lalu memutar tangannya sehingga menimbulkan serangan Gelombang Api yang cukup besar menyerang lingkaran angin yang di buat istrinya.

Kedua serangan itu pun menghantam sekitar 100 pasukan Yondaime Mizukage dan menimbulkan ledakan yang besar.

**DUAAAR! BLARRRR!**

Kobaran api yang besar akibat perpaduan dua jenis sihir Api dan Angin menghanguskan mereka semua yang berada di lingkaran angin, dan itu membuat mata Ao dan 30 pasukan Rebellion terbelak tak percaya apa yang di lihat. sekitar 100 pasukan yang berisikan hampir semuanya Jounin tewas seketika.

'Kekuatan apa itu, Hebat! Bersyukur Naruto dan Karin berada di pihak kita.' batin Ao dan 30 pasukan Rebellion.

Karin pun mendekati suami dengan nafas yang menderu karena mengeluarkan hampir semua sihirnya, sebelum Karin terjatuh Naruto sudah memeluknya.

"Hah..hah..hah.." nafas Karin terengah-engah.

"Ada apa denganmu sayang." kata Naruto yang kini membelai kepala Istrinya, "Tidak seperti yang biasanya." katanya kemudian.

Karin memandang Naruto kemudian pipinya bersemu merah lalu seraya berkata, "Aku ingin kita cepat-cepat melakukan kegiatan yang tadi sempat tertunda."

"Eh?" kaget Naruto yang kini bersemu merah kemudian menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

Sementara Ao yang sudah mendengar dari Mei tentang apa yang terjadi sebelum pertemuan hanya bisa menelan ludahnya seraya membatin, "Wanita yang horny dengan suaminya ternyata bisa berubah menjadi lebih sadis, aku harus mengingatnya.' batin Ao.

Naruto pun melihat Ao dan 30 Pasukan kemudian berkata. "Ada yang punya element angin?"

"Saya Naruto-sama." kata salah satu dari 30 pasukan itu.

"Bagus, serang istriku dengan element anginmu." kata Naruto yang sudah melepas pelukannya kepada Karin lalu sedikit menjauh.

"Eehhh! Apa tidak apa-apa." kaget orang yang memiliki element angin dan semua yang ada disitu.

"Tidak apa-apa Ninja-san." kata Naruto.

Akhirnya Ninja itu menuruti kemauan Naruto kemudian melakukan handseal lalu menyerang Karin.

_**"Fuuton: Daitoppa!"**_

Serangan tekanan angin mengenai Karin kemudian Karin memakan angin tersebut. "Terima kasih Ninja-san." kata Karin lalu mendekat ke arah suaminya dan berdiri di sampingnya kemudian menggenggam erat tangan kanan suaminya.

'Orang macam apa Naruto-sama dan Karin-sama itu.' batin semua orang yang ada di situ kecuali Naruto dan Karin.

**- Salamander no Naruto -**

Sementara itu di tempat Yondaime Mizukage beberapa Anbu melaporkan peperangan itu kepada sang Mizukage.

"Lapor Mizukage-sama." kata sang Anbu.

"Ya, laporkan situasinya." kata sang Mizukage.

"200 lebih pasukan kita telah gugur Mizukage-sama." lapor sang Anbu, dan itu sukses membuat sang Mizukage kaget.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Sepertinya Mei Terumi mendapat bantuan dari pihak lain." kata sang Anbu.

"Brengsek kau Terumi! Siapkan pasukan lebih banyak dan serang mereka, aku akan turun tangan kali ini." kata sang Mizukage memberi perintah.

"Baik Mizukage-sama."

Sehari setelah kepergian Naruto dan Karin dari tempat Tsunade, membuat Tsunade merasa sepi sambil melihat foto Naruto dan Karin yang sudah di beri figura tapi tak berapa lama terdengar ketukan pintu. Tsunade pun bergegas membukakan pintunya.

"Hai Hime." sapa seseorang pria paruh baya berambut putih panjang dan memiliki tanda garis panjang di bawah kedua matanya.

"Ah, kau Jiraiya." kata Tsunade lalu mempersilahkan masuk, "Mari masuk."

Tsunade dan Jiraiya pun kini duduk di kursi yang ruang tamu. Kemudian Tsunade memulai membuka suara.

"Tumben kau kesini?" tanya Tsunade.

"Cuma mampir, aku merindukanmu Hime." kata Jiraiya berusaha menggombal.

"Gombal kamu." kata Tsunade yang sudah kebal dengan gombalan Jiraiya.

Jiraiya pun melihat seisi ruangan itu kemudian bertanya, "Aku tidak lihat Karin dari tadi? Kemana dia?"

"Karin sudah pergi dengan suaminya." kata Tsunade seraya tersenyum bahagia mengingat Karin menikah dengan anak yang di anggap cucunya.

"Suami?" tanya Jiraiya bingung.

"Ia suami." jawab Tsunade.

"Memang siapa suaminya?" tanya Jiraiya penasaran.

"Ah, kalau itu kau bisa lihat sendiri di figura itu." kata Tsunade menujukan sebuah figura di meja kerjanya.

Jiraiya pun berjalan ke meja kerja Tsunade dan mengambil figura itu, butuh waktu lama untuk memproses siapa sosok suami Karin yang berada di dalam foto itu kemudian membulatkan matanya. "I-ini Na-Naruto!" kata Jiraiya setengah berteriak.

"Ya, suami Karin adalah Naruto Namikaze, mereka menikah 5 hari yang lalu disini." kata Tsunade tersenyum bahagia.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto waktu kesini?" tanya Jiraiya dengan wajah menyesal kemudian menaruh kembali figura itu di meja kerja Tsunade.

"Cukup sehat. Memang kenapa? Kau masih menyesal dengan perkataanmu tentang anak yang di ramalkan kepada Minato?" tanya Tsunade memastikan tebakannya benar.

"Ya, aku menyesal Hime. Aku keluar dari desa untuk mencari Naruto dan meminta maaf padanya, karena akulah Naruto jadi seperti itu." jawab Jiraiya begitu menyesal.

"Tenang saja, bocah itu sudah memaafkanmu. Aku sudah bercerita semuanya pada Naruto, dan Naruto memaafkanmu. Kau itu sudah di anggap kakek sendiri olehnya Jiraiya."

"Tapi tetap saja Hime, aku ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mulutnya dan aku ingin meminta maaf secara langsung kepadanya." kata Jiraiya yang sudah duduk kembali di sebelah kursi Tsunade. "Kemana mereka pergi?" tanya kemudian.

"Jujur aku tidak tahu, mereka bilang ingin berpetualang berdua." kata Tsunade, "Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu di kamar, kita bisa mengobrol-ngobrol nanti."

"Baiklah aku kekamar dulu." kata Jiraiya kemudian berjalan ke kamar yang sering di tempatinya ketika mampir ke tempat Tsunade.

Di kamar kini Jiraiya sudah merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur kemudian memandang langit-langit atapnya lalu tersenyum bahagia bahwa muridnya baik-baik saja dan kini sudah memiliki seorang istri. 'Hebat juga kau bocah sudah menikah, aku saja mendapatkan Tsunade susahnya minta ampun. Bagaimana ya kalau Kushina dan Minato tahu kabar ini, kira-kira apa reaksi mereka.' batin Jiraiya kemudian menutup matanya untuk tidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**- Salamander no Naruto -**

**Keterangan:**

**Grandeeney: **OC yang mengambil dari anime Fairy Tail


	4. Chapter 4: Helping Rebellion Army Part 2

**Title: Salamander no Naruto**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Adventure, Family, Fantasy, Friendship, and Romance**

**Pairing: NaruKarin (Naruto x Karin)**

**Disclaimed: Naruto bukan milik saya.**

**Summary: Naruto di hilangkan semua kekuatannya oleh ayahnya karena alasan bertarung dengan kakaknya sendiri, dan Naruto pun pergi dari desa, dan menjadikannya sebagai Missing-nin S-Rank, Naruto memiliki kekuatan baru tapi bukan dari dunia Shinobi.**

**Warning: OC, OCC, Abal, Gaje, Banyak Typo, and ETC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesi Tanya Jawab:

Q: Apakah Naruto akan bertemu dengan orang tua nya lagi nanti?

A: Iya nanti Naruto akan bertemu keluarganya lagi. Tapi maaf masih lama.

Q: Apa nanti Naruto akan balik ke Konoha?

A: Ya nanti Naruto akan pulang ke Konoha bersama Istrinya.

Q: Kira-kira kucing-kucingannya sampai berapa Chapter?

A: Rahasia dong. Biar surprise.

Q: Apa Akatsuki ada?

A: Jelas ada, kan musuh utamanya Akatsuki. Di tunggu aja ya.

Q: Apa Naruto akan jadi Shinobi lagi?

A: Tidak, Naruto tetap jadi penyihir.

Q: Endingnya NaruHina dong?

A: Maaf kalau yang ini tidak bisa, soalnya saya nggak mau seperti fict2 lain, pairnya apa endingnya apa..Maaf yah.

Q: Kapan Jiraiya kasih tahu ke MinaKushi kalau Naruto dah punya istri?

A: Di tunggu aja, dekat2 ini.

Q: Apa ada pembantaian clan Uchiha?

A: Ada, tapi clan Uchiha sekarang tinggal 1/4 penduduknya di Konoha, tidak di bantai Habis.

**Terima kasih sudah baca Fiction ku. Semoga kalian tambah suka.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4: Helping Rebellion Army Part 2**

Baru sebentar Jiraiya memejamkan mata, datang dua burung pengantar surat di kamar milik Jiraiya, Jiraiya pun mengambil dua buah surat dari dalam dua burung tersebut lalu membacanya.

_Dear, Master_

_Kalau kau menanyakan kabarku? Aku baik-baik saja disini Master. Bagaimana kabar desa dan clan ku disana? Bagaimana pencarianmu mengenai Naruto? Aku harap segera menemukannya dan membawanya kembali ke desa, tampaknya ketua ingin merekrut seseorang yang mirip dengan Naruto, karena pertarungan salah satu team kami dan di kalahkan dengan mudah, aku harap itu bukan Naruto, dan kabar terbaru awan merah sudah mulai bergerak. Maaf aku hanya bisa memberikan informasi yang sedikit mengenai awan merah._

_Tertanda, Nibi_

'Hm, jadi organisasi itu sudah mulai bergerak ya, aku harus segera menemukan Naruto kalau memang apa yang di katakan Nibi benar." batin Jiraiya lalu membaca surat kedua yang tampaknya dari salah satu orang kepercayaan Jiraiya di desa Konoha.

_Dear, Master_

_Bagaimana kabar anda Master? Aku harap anda baik-baik saja. Apa Nibi mengirim surat untuk anda? Ku harap Nibi baik-baik saja di organisasi awan merah itu. Ini mengenai status S-Rank Missing-nin Naruto, Desa sudah mencabut status Missing-nin Naruto. Minato-san, Kushina-san tampaknya sangat menyesal apa yang mereka lakukan selama ini pada Naruto, aku harap anda segera kembali ke desa. Hanya segini informasi yang bisa aku berikan pada Master. Semoga Naruto cepat anda temukan Master._

_Tertanda, Itachi Uchiha_

'Hm, jadi si bocah kurang ajar itu menyesal, heh? Baiklah mungkin aku akan segera kembali ke desa dan memberikan kabar gembira mengenai Naruto.' kata Jiraiya yang kemudian menutup matanya karena sudah mulai mengantuk kembali.

Sementara Naruto, Karin, Mei, Ao, Choujiro, dan Pasukan Rebellion masih terlibat peperangan dengan pasukan Yondaime Mizukage. Perang kali ini tampaknya di tempat terbuka, bukan di dalam hutan seperti biasanya.

_**"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"**_

Serangan serempak dari pasukan Yondaime Hokage menghantam pasukan Rebellion dan menyebabkan sekitar 30 pasukan Rebellion gugur dengan terhormat.

"Brengsek kalian!" teriak Mei langsung melancarkan jutsunya.

_**"Yoton: Yokai no Jutsu!"**_

Semburan lava panas menuju pasukan Yondaime Mizukage, tapi sayang nampaknya serang itu di tahan oleh jutsu seseorang.

_**"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"**_

Kedua Jutsu itu pun beradu sehingga menimbulkan asap yang cukup pekat, dari asap itu muncul sosok yang di kenal baik oleh semua orang di tempat pertarungan kecuali Naruto dan Karin.

"Brengsek kau Yagura!" teriak Mei kepada sosok yang muncul dalam asap. "Kau iblis Yagura!"

"Lama tidak bertemu Terumi," kata Yagura sang Yondaime Mizukage. "Tampaknya kau dapat bantuan heh?" kata Yagura yang melihat dua orang asing sedang melawan pasukannya.

Baru saja Naruto melakukan beberapa sihirnya kepada pasukan Yondaime Hokage, kemudian pandangannya beralih ke sosok yang tidak jauh dari Mei yang sedang berdebat omongan, kemudian menanyakan kepada Ao yang berada di dekatnya.

"Ao-san, siapa dia?" tanya Naruto menunjuk sosok yang berdebat dengan Mei.

"Dialah Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura." jawab Ao dengan wajah tidak suka melihat sosok Yagura.

Tidak jauh dari Naruto, Karin sudah melakukan sihirnya menyerang pasukan Yondaime Mizukage.

_**"Tenryuu no Hoko!" (Sky Dragon's Roar)**_

Serangan semburan gelombang angin putih mengenai pasukan Yondaime Mizukage, dan sekitar 10 orang tewas mengenaskan dengan luka sayatan yang mengerikan.

"Sudah jangan banyak omong Mei, ku pastikan kau dan pasukanmu akan mati disini." kata Yagura yang sudah siap dengan Jutsunya.

_**"Suiton: Bakusui Shoha!"**_

Serangan air seperti ombak Tsunami menyerang Mei dan pasukannya, Mei yang melihat itu langsung membentuk Handseal dengan beberapa orang yang berada di dekatnya.

_**"Doton: Tajuu Doryuuheki!"**_

Dinding tebal berlapis-lapis keluar dari dalam tanah kemudian berbenturan dengan serangan ombak itu, nampaknya Yagura sudah membuat handseal lagi dengan orang-orang yang berada di dekatnya tanpa di ketahui Mei dan pasukannya.

_**"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"**_

20 Naga air muncul dari serangan ombak tadi kemudian menyapu bersih sekitar 50 pasukan Rebellion, beruntung Mei dapat selamat dari serangan itu.

"Kau benar-benar iblis Yagura! Bangsat kau!" teriak Mei kencang kepada Yagura.

Yagura hanya tertawa, "Hahahaha. Itulah akibat melawan ku Mei. Kali ini kau yang akan mati." kata Yagura yang sudah siap menyerang dengan Jutsunya. Tapi serangan itu di gagalkan oleh sosok pemuda berambut kuning jabrik panjang yang sudah memukul Yagura dengan sihirnya.

_**"Karyuu no Tekken!" (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)**_

Tangan kanan Naruto yang di selimuti api mengenai pipi Yagura sehingga Yagura terpental jauh sekitar 50 meter.

"Ughhh!" rintih Yagura menyeka darah segarnya yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Boleh juga kau bocah sialan, tapi kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku jika aku sudah marah!" kata Yagura kemudian muncul chakra berwarna biru menyelimuti tubuh Yagura kemudian berubah menjadi sosok makhluk berekor 3.

**ROOOARRRR**

Makhluk berekor tiga itu atau lebih di kenal dengan Sanbi itu lalu membentuk bola berpendar hitam yang semakin membesar di mulutnya lalu menembakkannya.

_**"BIJUUDAMA!"**_

"Semuanya lari!" teriak Mei, karena Bijuudama adalah serangan yang bisa di bilang jarang ada yang bisa menahannya, hampir seluruh Pasukan Rebellion lari untuk menyelamatkan diri. Tapi tidak untuk Naruto.

'Sial aku tidak sempat membuat Rune Magic, tidak ada waktu lagi aku harus menggunakan sihir itu.' batin Naruto kemudian menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke depan lalu menaikannya ke atas, di atas kepala Naruto kini terdapat sebuah lubang hitam yang semakin membesar, kemudian mengarahkan lubang hitam itu ke Bijuudama milik Sanbi.

_**"Tentai Mahou: Arutearisu!" (Heavenly Body Magic: Altairis)**_

Bijuudama dan lubang hitam itu berbenturan kemudian Bijuudama itu terserap oleh lubang hitam itu, Naruto pun sedikit terjatuh sambil memegang dadanya yang cukup sakit, 'Sial! Sial! aku belum bisa mengontrol luasnya angkasa! Brengsek!' batin Naruto.

Karin yang melihat itu berteriak sedikit ketakutan karena melihat suaminya menggunakan salah satu sihir terlarang, "Anata!" Karin pun langsung melesat menuju Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Anata?" tanya Karin yang sedang menyalurkan sihir penyembuhnya yang mengarahkan ke dada Naruto. "Kau tahu sihir itu bisa membunuhmu apabila kau tidak bisa menyesaikannya." kata Karin yang mulai menitikan air matanya, merutuki kebodohan suaminya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Tsuma, aku hanya belum bisa mengontrol luasnya luar angkasa." kata Naruto yang menghapus air mata Karin. "Jangan bersedih, aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis." kata Naruto kemudian.

"Jangan kau lakukan sihir itu lagi kalau belum bisa mengendalikannya. Berjanjilah padaku Anata, aku tidak sanggup apabila kehilangan dirimu." kata Karin yang masih menyembuhkan Naruto.

"Aku berjanji." kata Naruto kemudian mengecup kening Karin. "Sudah cukup Karin, ini sudah cukup, aku sudah lebih baik." kata Naruto kemudian yang tubuhnya mulai membaik seperti semula.

Pasukan Rebellion yang melihat itu hanya bisa berdecak kagum karena Naruto bisa menahan Bijuudama, kemudian sedikit bersedih karena Naruto memegang dadanya yang kelihatannya sedikit sakit dan merutuki kebodohan mereka masing-masing karena tidak bisa berbuat sesuatu.

'Terima kasih Naruto-san, aku harap kau baik-baik saja. Aku ingin perang ini cepat berakhir.' batin Mei cukup jauh dari Naruto.

**ROOOAAARRRR!**

Sama seperti tadi Sanbi kini membuat bola hitam seperti tadi tapi lebih besar lagi dari yang sebelumnya. Melihat itu Naruto yang sudah membaik meminta Karin untuk menggabungkan kekuatannya.

Naruto kini di selimuti Api yang besar sedangkan Karin di selimuti Angin berwarna putih yang sama besar dengan miliki Naruto. Naruto menjulurkan tangan kanannya kedepan sedangkan Karin menjulurkan tangan kirinya kedepan, keduanya sama-sama mengepalkan tangannya mengarahkan ke makhluk berekor tiga yang ingin menembakkan bola berpendar hitam kemudian seraya berteriak.

_**"Yunizon Reido!" (Unison Raid)**_

Bola berwarna merah di selimuti angin berwarna putih terbentuk di kedua tangan yang mengepal milik Naruto dan Karin.

_**"BIJUUDAMA!"**_

Di tembakannya bola hitam itu ke arah Naruto dan Karin beserta Pasukan Rebellion. Tak ayal Naruto dan Karin pun melepaskan sihirnya.

_**"Tenkaryuu no Senga!" (Sky Fire Dragon's Flash Fang)**_

Di tembakannya bola merah yang di selimuti angin berwarna putih itu, kini berubah menjadi Gelombang Api yang di selimuti Angin berputar seperti bor, keduanya pun berhantaman, serangan Naruto dan Karin mendorong bola hitam itu kembali kepada pemiliknya dan tabrakan pun terjadi.

**DUAAARRR! BLAAAARR!**

Kini sosok Sanbi terjatuh dan berubah lagi menjadi Yagura, Yagura pun mengeluarkan darah segar yang cukup banyak dari mulutnya kemudian berteriak.

"Brengsek! Keparat! Ughh!" Yagura mengeluarkan darah segar lagi. Kemudian mencoba berdiri.

Naruto dan Karin pun nafasnya terengah-engah karena mengeluarkan hampir seluruh kekuatan sihirnya dalam satu serangan.

"Anata sekarang!" teriak Karin untuk segera menyelesaikan perang ini.

Naruto pun hanya mengangguk kemudian berteriak.

**"HIIAAAAAAA!"**

Api kembali menyelimuti tubuh Naruto kemudian berseru.

_**"Karyuu no!" (Fire Dragon's)**_

Naruto langsung melesat ke arah Yagura dengan tangan di selimuti api kemudian memukul pipi Yagura.

_**"Tekken!" (Iron Fist)**_

_**"Kagizume!" (Claw)**_

_**"Yokugeki!" (Wing Attack)**_

_**"Kenkaku!" (Sword Horn)**_

_**"Enchuu!" (Flame Elbow)**_

Serangan kombinasi Naruto dari memukul dengan tangan api, menendang dengan kaki api, memukul dengan kedua tangannya dengan gelombang seperti sayap api, menghantamkan kepalanya ke dada, hingga menghempaskan Yagura ke udara dengan serangan sikut yang di selimuti api. Ternyata tidak sampai disitu Naruto sudah menyiapkan sihir penutup pertarungannya.

_**"Guren: Bakuenjin!" (Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade)**_

Serangan gelombang api yang besar mengenai Yagura di udara lalu terjatuh dengan kondisi terbakar dan tidak sadarkan diri.

Tidak jauh dari tempat pertarungan Naruto dan Yagura terlihat sosok berjubah hitam dengan aksen awan merah mengenakan topeng spiral menutupi sebelah matanya mendekati Yagura yang tidak sadarkan diri lalu menyedotnya ke dalam matanya yang terbuka, kemudian pandangannya beralih kepada Naruto.

"Terima kasih, aku jadi tidak perlu susah-susah untuk mendapatkannya." kata sosok itu.

"Siapa kamu?" kata Naruto dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Nanti kau juga tahu, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi Naruto Namikaze." kata sosok itu kemudian menghilang dalam pusaran yang di buat matanya.

'Sial siapa dia? Kenapa bisa tahu namaku.' batin Naruto yang sudah mulai ambruk tapi langsung di peluk Karin yang sudah mendekati Naruto.

"Sudah berakhir Anata." kata Karin kepada Naruto, Naruto menutup matanya untuk istirahat karena lelah.

Melihat pemimpin mereka di kalahkan dan menghilang pasukan Yondaime Mizukage berhamburan kabur, kesempatan ini tidak di sia-siakan oleh pasukan Rebellion untuk menyerang mereka yang melawan, dan menangkap mereka yang menyerahkan diri.

"Akhirnya selesai juga." kata Mei yang sudah duduk di tanah, 'Terima kasih Naruto, Karin, kalian adalah pahlawan sekaligus penyelamat bagi kami.'

**- Salamander no Naruto -**

Kini Desa Kirigakure sudah si duduki oleh Mei-san dan pasukan Rebellion, para penduduk senang karena perang yang memakan korban sudah berakhir dan mengangkat Mei Terumi sebagai Godaime Mizukage.

Sudah dua hari Naruto dan Karin berada di desa Kirigakure, kini mereka berada di salah satu kamar yang di berikan oleh Mei-san untuk istirahat. Nampaknya dua insan itu sedang memacu menuju puncaknya.

"Akkhhhh...ssshhhhhh...ugh..Na..Narutohh..akhuu mauuu keluarhh!"

"Kita keluar sama-sama Karin."

Karin pun hanya mengangguk, Naruto pun terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya lebih cepat. Di rasa lubang kenikmatan istrinya menjepit lebih keras tanda ingin klimak, Naruto pun semakin memaju mundurkan kejantanannya, kini kejantanannya berkedut ingin klimak.

"Aaakkkh...Naruu..aku...keluarhh!"

"Akhhh...ssshhhh...Karinnnnnn!"

Keduanya pun mencapai puncak bersamaan, berjuta-juta sperma menembus rahim Karin, dan terasa hangat di rahim Karin. Naruto pun mencium bibir ranum Karin sebelum mencabut kejantanannya dan berbaring di sebelah Karin.

"Akhhh!" desah Karin ketika kejantannan Naruto lepas dari lubang senggamanya.

Naruto pun menyelimuti tubuhnya dan Karin yang masih telanjang dengan selimut dan memeluk Karin yang sudah tidur menyamping.

"Aku mencintaimu Karin." kata Naruto sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto." balas Karin, "Besok kita jadi kan meneruskan perjalanan ini?" tanya Karin kemudian.

"Jadi, besok kita mampir dulu ke Suna, aku ingin menemui teman lama ku. Kau tak keberatankan Tsuma?"

"Tentu tidak Anata." kata Karin.

"Ya sudah. Oyasuminasai Tsuma."

"Oyasuminasai Anata."

Keduanya pun tidur dengan begitu bahagia dengan Naruto memeluk tubuh indah istrinya.

Di sebuah tempat sedang melakukan sebuah pengambilan Bijuu milik Yagura yang di lakukan oleh sembilan orang.

_**"Fuinjutsu: Genryuu Kyufujin!"**_

Proses pengambilan Bijuu cukup memakan waktu yang lama.

"Zetsu, kau sudah tahu siapa yang mengalahkan Deidara?" tanya sang ketua.

"Sepertinya buronan S-Rank Missing-nin juga seperti kita, tapi statusnya sudah di cabut dari Desa yang mengeluarkan status tersebut. Namanya Naruto Namikaze, putra bungsu Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki dari Konoha." jawab Zetsu.

"Terima kasih atas informasinya Zetsu, lain kali seni ku akan menghancur leburkan dia." kata Deidara yang masih kesal karena di kalahkan bocah Namikaze itu.

"Jangan gegabah Dei, kita harus tetap tenang." kata sang ketua. "Zetsu lakukan terus pengintaianmu, dan kabarkan jika Naruto Namikaze memungkinkan dapat bergabung dengan kita."

"Baik segera laksanakan." kata Zetsu.

'Sial, dugaan ku benar. Naruto jangan sampai kau masuk dalam kelompok ini. Cukup aku saja, aku harus segera memberi kabar kepada Master mengenai hal ini.' batin seseorang dengan mata hitam dengan jubah hitam beraksen awan merah.

"Bagaimana dengan Bijuu yang lain?" tanya salah satu dari mereka dengan muka seperti ikan hiu.

"Ku perintahkan Hidan dan Kakuzu untuk menangkap ekor dua." perintah sang ketua pada dua orang tersebut.

"Gah, kenapa aku harus bersama orang aneh seperti Hidan untuk menangkap ekor dua." protes Kakuzu.

"Diam kau Kuzu, atau kau akan ku jadikan persembahan untuk Jashin-sama." kata Hidan.

"Sudah kalian jangan ribut. Nampaknya prosesnya sudah selesai, kalian kembali ketempat masing-masing dan jalankan tugas yang ku berikan." kata sang ketua.

"Baik!" kata semua orang.

Sementara di sebuah tempat Jiraiya dan Tsunade, sudah bersiap-siap untuk pulang ke Konoha.

"Kamu yakin kita akan pulang ke Konoha?" tanya Tsunade memastikannya lagi.

"Ya, aku yakin Hime. Bocah kurang ajar itu sudah menyesal." jawab Jiraiya.

"Ya sudah ayo kita berangkat." kata Tsunade yang sudah berjalan menuju Konoha di ikuti oleh Jiraiya yang berada di sampingnya.

**Flashback ON**

Pagi yang cerah di kediaman Tsunade di isi dengan sebuah obrolan sedikit serius antara Jiraiya dan Tsunade.

"Hime lebih baik kita kembali ke Konoha." kata Jiraiya mulai membuka suaranya.

"Apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kau mengajakku ke Konoha, di mana desanya di pimpin oleh orang yang lalim." kata Tsunade tidak percaya akan ajakan Jiraiya.

"Tidak, kau tidak salah dengar." kata Jiraiya. "Kita harus kembali, Itachi sudah memberi kabar kalau Minato dan Kushina menyesal." katanya kemudian.

"Menyesal heh? Setelah Naruto pergi mereka baru menyesal, orang tua macam apa mereka itu." kata Tsunade sewot. Tsunade tahu bahwa Itachi bekerja sebagai perantara antara Jiraiya dan desa, tak ada yang tahu kecuali Jiraiya dan Tsunade sendiri.

"Sudahlah, mereka juga sudah menyesal. Mereka butuh kesempatan ke dua." kata Jiraiya menenangkan Tsunade yang tampaknya sedikit kesal.

"Baik aku akan ikut, tapi dengan satu syarat. Kau tidak boleh menghentikanku untuk menghajar Minato." kata Tsunade.

"Ya itu terserah padamu, jangan lupa lampiaskan juga kekesalanku padanya dengan pukulanmu." kata Jiraiya tersenyum, membayangkan Minato di hajar sampai babak belur oleh Tsunade.

"Bagus! Kapan kita berangkat?"

"Besok pagi kita berangkat."

**Flashback OFF**

Dengan senyum setan Tsunade melangkahkan kakinya menuju Konoha, sedangkan Jiraiya yang di sampingnya hanya bergidik ngeri dan berdoa, 'Semoga kau selamat Minato. Kami-sama menyertaimu.'

Sementara itu sang Hokage mengirim Team Asuma untuk pergi ke Sunagakure untuk memperbaiki hubungan aliansi mereka yang sempat renggang.

"Cepatlah sedikit Chouji." kata Ino melompati pohon-pohon.

"Sabarlah sedikit Ino, misi ini hanya mengantar surat untuk Kazekage-sama agar tidak memutuskan hubungan aliansi." kata Shikamaru yang sedikit males karena harus bertemu salah satu kunoichi merepotkan di desa Suna.

"Kalian berdua sama saja." kata Ino, "Andai Asuma-sensei ikut dalam misi kali ini, pasti bisa lebih cepat sampai."

"Ck, merepotkan. Chouji tambah kecepatanmu." kata Shikamaru tidak ingin Ino mengoceh terus.

"Iya, iya ini aku sudah menambah kecepatanku Shika." kata Chouji yang menambah kecepatan melompati pohonnya.

**- Salamander no Naruto -**

Naruto dan Karin kini sudah berada di depan gerbang Kirigakure untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Jadi kalian benar-benar mau pergi?" tanya Mei kepada Naruto dan Karin.

"Ya, Mei-san. Kami mau melanjutkan perjalanan kami." jawab Karin.

"Kalau itu keinginan kalian aku tidak bisa menahan kalian disini lebih lama lagi." kata Mei ingin sekali banyak berbincang-bincang dengan sang penyelamat desa mereka. "Tapi ada yang ingin aku tanyakan sejak kita bertemu Naruto-san?"

"Apa itu Mei-san?"

"Wajahmu mirip sekali dengan Yondaime Hokage dari Konohagakure. Apa kamu masih punya hubungan dengan Yondaime Hokage?" tanya Mei memastikan bahwa tebakannya tidak salah.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kepada Mei, "Ya aku memang anak Yondaime Hokage."

"Ehhh!" kaget Mei karena tebakannya tepat. "Tak ku sangka desa kami di bantu oleh orang Konoha." kata Mei.

"Tidak juga Mei-san, suamiku bukan orang Konoha lagi, dia sudah di cap S-Rank Missing-nin dari desanya karena suatu sebab." kata Karin memberitahu status suaminya saat ini.

"Apa kau akan menangkapku Mei-san?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja tidak, bagi kami kalian adalah Pahlawan desa kami. Jadi mana mungkin aku akan menangkap pahlawan desa kami sendiri." jawab Mei sambil tersenyum, tidak menyangka pahlawan mereka adalah buronan S-Rank.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih Mei-san." kata Naruto berterima kasih karena Mei tidak akan menangkapnya.

"Baiklah Mei-san kami pergi dulu." kata Karin menimpali ucapan suaminya.

"Ya, hati-hati dalam perjalanan kalian. Kirigakure terbuka lebar untuk kalian apabila kalian mampir kesini." kata Mei.

"Ya, kami akan mampir lagi." kata Naruto.

Naruto dan Karin pun mengaktifkan sihirnya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

_**"Mitia!" (Meteor)**_

_**"Sukairain!" (Skyline)**_

Lingkaran sihir berwarna kuning terbentuk di kaki Naruto kemudian menyelimuti tubuh Naruto sedangkan cahaya putih menyelimuti Karin lalu berubah menjadi sepasang sayap malaikat yang memukau. Kemudian mereka berdua berbalik arah lalu melesat terbang di angkasa.

Mei Terumi yang melihat itu hanya berdecak kagum kemudian berbalik menuju menara Mizukage untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai Mizukage yang baru. 'Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi Naruto-san, Karin-san. Kalian adalah pasangan pahlawan yang paling serasi.'

Di sebuah Training Ground Team 7 nampaknya Sasuke dan Menma sedang beradu taijutsu mereka.

"Bagaimana Menma, kau sudah dapat kabar mengenai Naruto?" tanya Sasuke yang menendang Menma di perutnya tapi di tangkis oleh Menma.

"Belum ada kabar apapun dari Tou-san mengenai Naruto." kata Menma yang membalas serangan sahabatnya.

"Ck, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hinata, Menma?" tanya Sasuke menyeringai pasalnya Hinata selalu saja pingsan apabila bertemu dengan Menma.

"Hubungan yang mana maksudmu? Kami hanya teman, tidak lebih." jawab Menma.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Benar kami hanya teman."

"Ku kira kalian pacaran, pasalnya Hinata sepertinya menyukaimu." kata Sasuke yang masih beradu Taijutsu dengan Menma.

"Ah itu hanya perasaanmu saja." kata Menma tapi dalam hatinya bertanya-tanya 'Apakah benar Hinata menyukai ku, kalau benar apa yang harus aku lakukan?'

"Kau memang tidak peka dengan urusan wanita." kata Sasuke.

"Kau juga tidak peka, bukankah Sakura menyukaimu?" tanya Menma kali ini dengan seringai yang sama seperti Sasuke tadi.

"Dia tidak menyukaiku Menma, dia hanya Fansgirl yang menyebalkan."

"Benarkah itu Sasuke?"

"Benar dia hanya seorang Fansgirl." jawab Sasuke, 'Sialan harusnya aku tidak membuka topik ini dengan Menma, dia bisa memutar balikan omonganku.'

"Benarkan hanya seorang Fansgirl bagimu Sasuke?"

"Sudahlah kita ganti topik lain saja." kata Sasuke mencoba menghentikan topik soal percintaan, 'Gawat kalau dia tahu kalau aku suka dengan Sakura.'

"Yare, yare. Tuan muda Uchiha lari dari topik heh?" ejek Menma karena Sasuke berusaha menghentikan topik yang dia mulai.

"Hn."

Menma hanya tertawa lepas karena sahabatnya tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Kakashi yang melihat mereka dari atas pohon hanya tersenyum. 'Andai saja kau ada disini Naruto, tampaknya Menma benar-benar merindukanmu.'

**- Salamander no Naruto -**

Di gedung tertinggi di Suna kini Shikamaru, Ino, dan Chouji sedang berada di ruangan Kazekage untuk menyerahkan surat dari Hokage.

"Hn, jadi Konoha sudah mencabut status Missing-nin Naruto ya?" kata Kazekage.

"Ya Kazekage-sama. Hokage-sama juga mengatakan bahwa membutuhkan bantuan untuk membawa Naruto pulang kembali ke desa." kata Shikamaru.

"Aku mengerti Nara-san, kami akan membantu sebisa mungkin, tapi semua keputusan bukan berada di tanganku kalau mengenai itu. Keputusan itu berada di tangan Naruto sendiri."

"Ya, kami bisa mengerti itu." kata Shikamaru.

Kemudian mereka membicarakan masalah mengenai hubungan antar kedua desa. Kini di depan gerbang Sunagakure terlihat Naruto dan Karin sudah berada di depan gerbang itu.

"Hai Ninja-san, lama tidak bertemu." kata Naruto kepada penjaga gerbang yang familiar di mata Naruto.

Sang penjaga pun membulatkan matanya sedikit kaget melihat sosok yang familiar yang telah menyelamatkan Kazekage-sama, "Na-Naruto-sama." kata sang penjaga gerbang itu. "Ah, maaf waktu itu saya belum memperkenalkan diri, namaku Geruni, senang bisa melihat anda lagi Naruto-sama."

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya karena di panggil dengan sebutan Naruto-sama, "Ah panggil saja Naruto. Perkenalkan ini istriku namanya Karin." kata Naruto memperkenalkan istrinya.

"Salam kenal Geruni-san." kata Karin.

"Ah salam kenal Karin-sama, senang bisa bertemu anda."

Karin hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala pasalnya suaminya sudah menceritakan kejadian penyelamatan seorang Kazekage, tapi tidak menyangka akan di beri sambutan dengan panggilan kehormatan oleh salah satu Ninja Sunagakure.

"Apa Gaara ada?" tanya Naruto.

"Kazekage-sama ada di ruangannya sedang menerima tamu dari Konoha." jawab Geruni.

"Konoha?" tanya Naruto bingung, 'Siapa gerangan yang berada di Suna? Menma-nii dan Teamnya kah?' batin Naruto.

"Iya, tadi Nara-san, Yamanaka-san, dan Akimichi-san mendapat misi mengantarkan surat untuk Kazekage-sama."

"Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Iya, Shikamaru Nara dan Teamnya sedang menghadap Kazekage-sama."

Seulas senyum senang karena dapat bertemu salah satu sahabat dan juga teman-temannya dari Konoha.

"Bisa antar kami kesana Geruni-san."

"Bisa, mari saya antar Naruto-sama dan Karin-sama."

Naruto, Karin, dan Geruni pun berjalan menuju kantor Kazekage untuk menemui sang Kazekage.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca Fanfiction milik saya yang gaje ini. Mohon tinggalkan jejak dengan mereview agar bisa memajukan Fiction ini.**


	5. Chapter 5: Big Surprise

**Title: Salamander no Naruto**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Adventure, Family, Fantasy, Friendship, and Romance**

**Pairing: NaruKarin (Naruto x Karin)**

**Disclaimed: Naruto bukan milik saya.**

**Summary: Naruto di hilangkan semua kekuatannya oleh ayahnya karena alasan bertarung dengan kakaknya sendiri, dan Naruto pun pergi dari desa, dan menjadikannya sebagai Missing-nin S-Rank, Naruto memiliki kekuatan baru tapi bukan dari dunia Shinobi.**

**Warning: OC, OCC, Abal, Gaje, Banyak Typo, and ETC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesi Tanya Jawab:

Q: Karin nanti hamil nggak?

A: Hamil.

Q: Kenapa Menma sama Hinata sih, kan kurang cocok?

A: Jawabannya cuma 1. tuntutan cerita. Maaf ya kalau ada yang nggak suka.

Q: Apa fiction ini terinspirasi dari Fairy Tail?

A: Wah gak tahu juga soalnya ide mengalir begitu saja di kepala saya.

Q: Apa itachi akan di bunuh Sasuke?

A: Tidak, kan disini Keluarga Sasuke utuh, menyisakan 1/4 clan Uchiha. yang bantai bukan Itachi, tapi Uchiha Inabi. Itachi masih tetap kepala Anbu.

Q: Kok Naruto masih kelihatan lemah sih?

A: Tidak ada yang instan, lawan ekor tiga segitu udh lumayan kuat kok.

Q: Apa nanti Naruto jadi Hokage?

A: Jawabannya tidak, Naruto jadi warga biasa tidak terikat dengan sistem shinobi desa mana pun.

Q: Kalau Pein nyerang Konoha siapa yang akan melawannya? Naruto atau Menma?

A: Naruto dan Menma.

Q: Apa ada Dragon Slayer lain selain Naruto dan Karin?

A: Tidak ada. Hehehe..

Q: Apa ada PDS-4?

A: Ada. tapi masih lama sobat.

Q: Kapan NaruKarin balik ke konoha? Kapan Tsunade balik ke konoha?

A: NaruKarin balik ke Konoha saat Karin ngidam pengen ketemu mertuanya. Tsunade di Chapter ini.

**Terima kasih mau baca Fanfiction milik saya, semoga kalian tambah suka dengan Fiction saya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5: Big Surprise**

Naruto, Karin, dan Geruni berjalan menuju ke kantor Kazekage, tapi tidak di sangka di tengah jalan mereka bertemu Temari yang merupakan kakak perempuan Gaara.

"Temari-san!" sapa Naruto pada Temari yang sedang melihat-lihat di toko senjata.

Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya Temari mencari sumber suara itu lalu menemukannya, kemudian membulatkan matanya kaget karena pasalnya yang memanggilnya adalah orang yang di kenal baik olehny.

"Naruto!" sapa balik Temari lalu menghampiri Naruto, Karin, dan Geruni.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Temari kemudian menatap wanita yang menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Aku hanya mampir untuk memenui Gaara sahabatku sekalian mencari bekal untuk perjalanan kami nanti." jawab Naruto, "Ah ia, perkenalkan ini istriku, Karin Namikaze." kata Naruto memperkenalkan gadis berambut merah panjang.

"Apa? Kau sudah punya istri?" tanya Temari tidak percaya, pasalnya umur Naruto baru menginjak 17 tahun, dan di umur segitu biasanya hanya sekedar mencari kekasih atau pacaran.

"Iya, ah perkenalkan dia Sabaku Temari, kakak dari Gaara." kata Naruto memperkenalkan Temari pada istrinya.

"Salam kenal Temari-san. Dan aku memang istri Naruto, Temari-san." kata Karin yang melihat wajah Temari yang sedikit syok.

"Ah iya, salam kenal Karin-san." kata Temari sedikit canggung. "Kau mau ke tempat Gaara?" tanya Temari kemudian kepada Naruto.

"Ya, aku mau kesana." jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang kesana, biar Karin-san ikut denganku ke Mansion Sabaku. Disana Mansion sudah ada Ino dan Chouji." kata Temari menawarkan agar istri Naruto ikut dengannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku titip istriku ya Temari-san." kata Naruto kepada Temari.

"Ya, kalau begitu ayo Karin-san, kita ke Mansion, biar Naruto saja yang menemui Gaara." kata Temari mengajak Karin untuk menuju Mansion kediaman Sabaku.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut Temari-san dulu Anata." kata Karin yang melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Ya, kalau begitu aku ke tempat Gaara dulu ya Tsuma." kata Naruto kemudian mencium pipi Karin, Karin yang di cium pun hanya merona di kedua pipinya.

Naruto pun berjalan bersama Geruni menuju tempat Kazekage berada meninggalkan Temari dan Karin yang sedang merona.

Temari pun yang melihat kemesraan sepasang suami istri itu ikut merona, pasalnya mereka begitu romantis. 'Kapan aku akan memiliki suami.' batin Temari mengharapkan segera menikah. "Ayo, Karin-san. Ku perkenalkan pada adikku dan teman-teman Naruto." kata Temari kemudian berjalan dan di ikuti Karin di sebelahnya untuk menuju Mansion kediaman Sabaku.

Sementara di kantor Kazekage, Shikamaru dan Gaara sedang mengobrol di santai sambil duduk di sofa yang di sediakan. Tak lama kemudian pintu di ketuk.

"Masuk!"

Masuklah Geruni tanpa di dampingi Naruto, dan memberi hormat kepada Kazekage.

"Ada apa Geruni-san?" tanya sang Kazekage.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda Kazekage-sama." jawab Geruni.

"Siapa?" tanya Gaara.

Geruni pun tidak menjawab malah mendekat ke Gaara dan membisikan sesuatu, seketika itu wajah Gaara tersenyum dan itu membuat Shikamaru sedikit merinding, pasalnya Gaara yang ia kenal tidak mudah untuk tersenyum. Gaara pun menyuruh Geruni memanggilnya dan menyuruhnya masuk. Geruni pun keluar dan memanggil orang tersebut untuk masuk.

"Tampaknya orang baru saja kita di bicarakan panjang umur." kata Gaara yang sukses membuat Shikamaru bingung.

Tak lama kemudian masuklah Naruto orang yang di bisikan oleh Geruni kepada Gaara. "Yo Gaara, Shika!" sapa Naruto.

"Hn." sapa Gaara balik.

Sedangkan otak jenius Shikamaru sedang memproses sesuatu di kepalanya kemudian membulatkan matanya seraya berkata. "Naruto! Benarkah kamu Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru memastikan bahwa penglihatannya tidak salah.

"Ya ini aku Naruto, kenapa dengan otak jeniusmu Shika?" ledek Naruto.

"Sialan kau Naruto." kata Shikamaru, 'Dia benar Naruto.' batin Shikamaru kemudian. Di kepalkannya tangan kanan Shikamaru lalu menjulurkan kedepan, Naruto yang mengerti lalu melakukan hal yang sama seperti Shikamaru kemudian menempelkan kepalan mereka.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu sobat." kata Naruto yang sudah menarik kepalannya kembali begitu juga Shikamaru.

"Ya, lima tahun tidak bertemu denganmu, aku harus mencari partner bermain Shogi yang baru. Dan itu benar-benar merepotkan." kata Shikamaru tersenyum mengingat bahwa Naruto adalah partner bermain Shogi yang baik. Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan sahabatnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kabarmu Gaara?" tanya Naruto kepada Gaara.

"Hn. Baik."

"Gah, irit kata." kata Naruto kepada Gaara.

"Hn."

"Kau tidak menyuruhku duduk?" tanya Naruto kembali karena Gaara tidak menyuruhnya duduk.

"Duduk."

"Sialan, bisakah kau tambahkan kosa kata mu Gaara."

"Bisa." jawab Gaara. "Silahkan Duduk."

"Sama saja itu sih." kata Naruto yang sudah duduk di sofa yang di sediakan.

Mereka mengobrol santai, lalu Shikamaru menceritakan semuanya pada Naruto, bahwa Hokage-sama dan Kushina-sama menyesal dan meminta Naruto kembali ke Konoha. Naruto yang mendengar itu pun menitikan air mata bahagia, karena penantiannya membuahkan hasil. Dan tak lupa bersyukur kepada Kami-sama atas kebahagiaannya saat ini.

"Jadi bagaimana Naruto? Kau ingin ikut kami pulang?" tanya Shikamaru yang sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Naruto.

"Maaf Shika, sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut dengan kalian nanti." jawab Naruto, walaupun dalam hati ingin segera bertemu dengan keluarganya, tapi sekarang dia sedang melakukan perjalanan dengan istrinya untuk melihat-lihat tempat yang belum di kunjungi.

Shikamaru pun tidak bisa memaksa, dia tahu jawaban Naruto pasti menolak, dia tidak perlu alasan kenapa Naruto menolak, karena Naruto mungkin sudah menentukan jalan hidupnya sendiri. "Ya sudah aku tidak akan memaksamu, bertemu denganmu saja aku sudah merasa senang." kata Shikamaru kemudian.

"Terima kasih sobat. Ah, iya hampir saja lupa. Bisa kau bawa aku ke Mansionmu Gaara?" tanya Naruto kepada Gaara.

"Bisa, memang kenapa?"

"Istriku ada di Mansionmu, tadi di jalan kami bertemu Temari-san, dan Temari-san membawa istriku ke Mansionmu." jawab Naruto yang sukses membuat kedua orang sahabatnya menganga lebar.

"Istri?" tanya Gaara dan Shikamaru bingung sekaligus syok.

"Iya Istriku." jawab Naruto singkat.

"Kau sudah menikah?" tanya Shikamaru kemudian yang sudah sadar dari syoknya.

"Iya, aku sudah menikah beberapa minggu yang lalu." jawab Naruto.

"Merepotkan."

"Hn."

Melihat tingkah dua sahabatnya Naruto hanya bisa mendesah karena paham dengan sifat mereka masing-masing. Akhirnya Gaara menyuruh salah satu Anbunya untuk mengantar Shikamaru dan Naruto menuju kediaman Sabaku, sedangkan Gaara masih ada pekerjaan.

Temari dan Karin kini berada di depan pintu kediaman Sabaku, Temari pun membuka pintu tersebut.

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri!"

Masuklah Temari dan Karin ke dalam kediaman Sabaku, di dalam terlihat Kankurou, Chouji, dan Ino sedang duduk di sofa sambil mengobrol, dan khusus Chouji sedang menyantap kripik kentangnya.

"Ah, kau sudah pulang Nee-san." kata Kankurou melihat Temari sudah pulang. "Dan siapa gadis cantik yang berada di sampingmu itu Nee-san." kata Kankurou terpana melihat kecantikan Karin.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya Ninja-san, tapi saya tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada anda kalau suami saya mendengar bahwa anda menggoda istrinya." kata Karin seraya tersenyum, tersenyum tidak suka karena pria di depannya menggodanya.

Temari hanya menyeringai penuh arti mendengar kata-kata Karin, karena kalau Kankurou tahu dia sedang menggoda istri dari Naruto Namikaze dia akan sangat malu. Pasalnya Kankurou sangat menghormati sahabat adiknya karena sudah menolong adiknya.

"Memang siapa suamimu nona cantik?" tanya Kankurou penasaran dengan gadis cantik yang kini di depannya sudah menikah.

"Haruskah saya jawab Ninja-san." jawab Karin semakin tidak suka dengan kelakuan pria di depannya kalau saja dia tidak ingat bahwa ada Temari-san di situ. Dia pasti sudah menerbangkannya dan mencabik-cabiknya dengan sihirnya.

"Tentu harus nona cantik, karena aku ingin mengajakmu berkencan denganku." kata Kankurou menggoda semakin menjadi-jadi.

Temari tidak percaya dengan omongan adiknya kemudian buru-buru menghardik adiknya, "Jaga omonganmu Kankurou! Kalau suaminya mendengar kau bicara seperti itu pada istrinya ku pastikan kau akan di bakar hidup-hidup oleh suaminya." kata Temari sedikit ketakutan pasalnya di jalan tadi Karin menceritakan semua petualangannya bersama Naruto kepada Temari, dan Temari tahu bukan hanya Kankurou yang akan di bakar hidup-hidup mungkin seluruh desa Suna bisa di musnahkan oleh Naruto.

Karin menunduk menahan amarahnya karena pemuda di depannya sudah keterlaluan dengan terhadap dirinya, Karin tahu pemuda di depannya adalah sahabat dari suaminya. Karin tidak mau terjadi kesalahpahaman antara suaminya dan sahabatnya.

Temari dan Ino merasakan hawa tidak enak dari Karin, karena insting para wanita lebih tajam dari insting para pria. Temari pun buru-buru meminta maaf kepada Karin. "Maaf kan ucapan adik saya Karin-san, dia hanya bercanda." kata Temari mencoba menenangkan Karin.

"Maaf Temari-san, bisa bawa saya ketempat dimana anda sering berlatih, saya mau melepas emosi saya disana." kata Karin dengan suara berat yang menandakan sudah sampai puncaknya.

"Baik saya akan membawa anda kesana." kata Temari. Temari, Kankurou, Chouji, Karin, dan Ino pun pergi menuju tempat berlatih yang biasa Temari dan kedua saudaranya berlatih. Tak lupa Temari menyuruh salah satu Anbu untuk bilang ke Shikamaru kalau dirinya dan teman-temannya berada di Training Ground.

Mereka pun kini sudah berada di tempat latihan, Karin pun langsung mengaktifkan sihirnya.

_**"Sukairain!" (Skyline)**_

Cahaya putih menyelimuti tubuh Karin, lalu berubah menjadi sepasang sayap malaikat yang memukau, Karin pun melesat cukup jauh dari mereka.

Mereka semua menatap Karin dengan tatapan takjub, kecuali Kankurou yang kini wajahnya memucat. Karena Kankurou tidak tahu bahwa tadi dia sedang menggoda istri dari Naruto dan dirinya telah lancang bicara kepada istri sahabat adiknya. Pasalnya dari apa yang di ceritakan Team Kakashi, Team Gai, dan Geruni bahwa Naruto bisa terbang, terlebih perlakuan kakak perempuannya kepadanya tadi yang menghardiknya, dan bisa di pastikan bahwa gadis yang bernama Karin adalah istri Naruto.

_**"Metsuryuu Ougi!" (Dragon Slayer's Secret Art)**_

Karin sudah menciptakan dinding angin menutupi dirinya yang berada di dalam lalu terbang ke atas kemudian melanjutkan sihirnya.

_**"Shouha: Tenkuusen!" (Shattering Light: Sky Drill)**_

Sebuah serangan bor angin terbentuk dari udara dan langsung melesat ke bawah dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menghantam tanah.

**BLAAARR!**

Sebuah kawah tercipta dari ledakan itu dan Karin pun sudah turun dari udara dan langsung menghilangkan sihirnya di tengah-tengah kawah tersebut. Kini emosinya telah padam, dan dirinya lalu berjalan menghampiri Temari dan yang lainnya.

"Nee-san, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau dia adalah istri dari-" kata Kankurou yang omongannya langsung di potong oleh Temari.

"Kau sudah tahukan siapa dia, dan Nee-san harap kau segera meminta maaf padanya." kata Temari.

Ino dan Chouji masih terpana dengan apa yang di lakukan Karin kemudian pandangannya beralih kepada Temari dan Kankurou kemudian berkata, "Memang siapa dia Temari-san?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Dia Karin, atau lebih tepatnya Karin Namikaze istri dari Naruto Namikaze." kata Temari memberitahu siapa Karin sebenarnya.

"Apa!?" kata Ino dan Chouji tidak percaya.

"Jangan bercanda Temari-san." kata Ino memastikan bahwa Temari sedang bercanda.

"Aku tidak bercanda Ino, tadi aku bertemu Naruto di jalan dan sekarang mungkin Naruto sedang berada di kantor Kazekage dan sebentar lagi akan kesini." kata Temari menjelaskan bahwa Karin benar adalah istri Naruto.

Ino dan Chouji tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, kini pikiran mereka menjadi satu. Takjub, senang, dan tidak percaya bahwa gadis yang bernama Karin adalah istri dari temannya.

Kankurou pun akhirnya meminta maaf dan Karin memaafkannya, dan tidak berselang berapa menit Shikamaru dan Naruto datang di sertai Anbu tadi yang disuruh Temari. Anbu itu pun pergi lagi setelah mengantar Shikamaru dan Naruto. Melihat Naruto datang Karin pun mendekati Naruto dan mengaitkan jari tangan kanannya ke jari tangan kiri milik Naruto. Ino dan Chouji pun akhirnya percaya bahwa Karin adalah istri Naruto, dan Naruto kini berada di depan mereka.

Mereka pun bercanda dan bergurau kemudian kembali ke mansion Sabaku. disana sudah ada Gaara yang menunggunya. Naruto pun mengenalkan sahabatnya kepada Istrinya. Hari nampaknya sudah larut, Gaara menawarkan tempat menginap di mansionnya, dan mereka pun menyetujuinya. Kankurou tidur dengan Shikamaru dan Chouji, Ino dengan Temari, Naruto dengan Karin, dan Gaara di kamarnya tidak bisa tidur karena pengaruh Shukaku.

**- Salamander no Naruto -**

Naruto dan Karin kini sudah berada di salah satu kamar mansion milik keluarga Sabaku, Naruto dan Karin pun mengganti pakaian mereka dengan piyama untuk tidur. Tak lupa Karin mencopot kacamatanya dan meletakannya di meja. Padahal Karin bisa melihat jelas tanpa kacamatanya. Naruto hanya mendesah saat Karin bilang ini adalah bagian dari fashion.

Karin yang sudah berada di pinggir kasur untuk merapihkan sedikit sprainya sebelum di gunakan untuk tidur, Naruto menghampiri Karin yang masih sedikit sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

Di peluknya Karin dari belakang, lalu melingkarkan tangannya ke perut Karin, kemudian menyibakan rambut merah Karin ke samping kiri, lalu mencium leher Karin untuk merangsang Karin. Karin pun mendesah dengan erotis.

"Aakhh..shhh!"

"Mendesahlah sayang, aku ingin mendengar desahan indahmu." bisik Naruto yang kini melepas tali piyama Karin yang melingkar di perut Karin dari belakang kemudian melepas piyama milik Karin.

Kini terpampang jelas tubuh indah Karin yang mengenakan bra dan celana dalam hitam, Naruto pun mencium leher jenjang Karin kemudian meninggalkan Kissmarknya di leher Karin, Karin pun mendesah panjang.

"Ughhhh...aakhhh...ahhh..ssshhhhh!"

Tidak sampai disitu Naruto merangsang tubuh istrinya, ciuman Naruto kini beralih ke punggung istrinya lalu menciumnya dengan lembut hingga naik ke atas tepat di pengait bra hitam Karin, lalu menggigit pengait itu untuk melepaskan bra hitam milik Karin. Bra hitam Karin pun terlepas, dan kini terekspos dengan indah payudara Karin yang berukuran 34A dengan puting payudara berwarna merah muda.

Kini Naruto mencium bibir ranum Karin dengan posisi memeluk Karin dari belakang, tangannya yang tadi berada di perut beralih ke payudara Karin lalu meremasnya dengan lembut payudara Karin dan tidak lupa memainkan jari-jarinya di puting payudara Karin, Karin pun tidak dapat menolak rangsangan nikmat yang diberikan suaminya dan di jawab dengan desahan nikmat karena Karin sudah mencapai klimaks pertamanya.

"Aaakkhhh...ughhhhh...ssshhhhh..Naruuuu...akhuuu.. keluaarrr!"

Karin menikmati klimaks pertamanya yang begitu nikmat pasalnya Naruto memanjakan Karin malam ini, masih dengan nafas terengah-engah Naruto menuntun Karin untuk duduk di sisi Kasur, Naruto pun duduk di sebelah kanan Karin lalu mencium kembali bibir ranum Karin, tidak lupa tangan kanannya meremas payudara kiri Karin dengan lembut, di lepaskannya ciuman di bibir Karin, kini bibir Naruto menuju payudara kanan Karin lalu melumatnya dengan lembut dan menggigit-gigit kecil puting payudara Karin, tangan kanan Naruto masih dalam posisi semula meremas payudara kiri Karin. Karin pun mendesah mendapatkan kenikmatan yang di berikan suaminya.

"Aaakkhhh...Naruuu...ughhhh...ssshhhh...Naruuuu!"

Bibir Naruto masih mengulum payudara kiri Karin, sementara tangan kanannya pindah ke bagian bawah tubuh Karin, di susupkannya tangan kanan Naruto ke dalam celana dalam hitam Karin, lalu mengelus-elus dengan lembut bibir vagina Karin yang sudah basah akibat klimaks pertama Karin. Kemudian memasukannya satu jari lalu memaju mundurkan jarinya di dalam vagina Karin, sehingga Karin kembali mendesah merasakan kenikmatan yang di berikan suaminya dan memintanya lebih cepat

"Aaakkkhhhh...aahhhh...ughhhh...Naru...lebihhh..ce patttt!"

Naruto pun mempercepat memaju mundurkan jari tangan kanannya, kemudian menambah satu jari lagi untuk memberikan kenikmatan pada sang istri. Tak lupa bibir Naruto melumat kedua payudara Karin secara bergantian, tidak berapa lama tampaknya vagina Karin berkedut dan menarik kedua jari Naruto masuk ke dalam vagina Karin, Karin pun mendesah dan sedikit berteriak merasakan klimaks yang ke dua kalinya.

"Akhhh...ahhhh..ssshhh..aakkhhhh..Naruuu..akhuuu.. .keluarrrr!"

Cairan kenikmatan pun keluar di dalam vagina Karin dan membasahi dua jari tangan Naruto, Naruto pun mencabut dua jari tangannya dari dalam vagina Karin. Kemudian Naruto melepas piyamaya nya yang menutupi tubuhnya, kini tubuh Naruto sudah bertelanjang dan memperlihatkan penisnya yang tegak dengan panjang 19 cm dan diameter 4,5 cm. Karin pun merona melihat penis milik suaminya, padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya melihat alat kelamin suaminya, tapi tetap saja itu membuatnya merona. Karin pun melepas celana dalam hitamnya.

Naruto pun duduk di samping Karin dan menyuruh Karin duduk di pangkuannya dengan badan menghadap kepada Naruto. Kini Karin sudah memposisikan tubuhnya di pangkuan Naruto dengan badan menghadap ke arah Naruto. Karin pun memegang penis Naruto dan mengarahkannya ke ke bibir vagina miliknya dan memajukan pinggulnya agar penis Naruto masuk ke dalam vagina miliknya. Penis Naruto pun masuk kedalam vagina milik Karin yang masih sempit seperti pertama kali mengambil keperawanan istrinya. Karin pun mendesah merasakan sensasi kenikmatan ini.

"Akhhh..Naruuu!"

Karin tahu dalam posisi ini Naruto tidak bisa memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, Karin pun memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, sementara Naruto merangsang Karin dengan melumat, meremas, dan mencium payudara Karin, dan tidak lupa memberikan Kissmark di bagian atas payudara Karin. Hampir 15 menit Karin dan Naruto dalam posisi ini, tampaknya vagina Karin berkedut akan klimaks dan menarik penis Naruto lebih dalam ke vagina Karin. Karin pun mendesah merasakan klimaksnya yang ke tiga kalinya.

"Aaakkhhh...Naruuuu...akhuu..sshhhh...aakkhhh...ke luaaarrrrr!"

Karin pun memeluk erat Naruto dalam klimaksnya, Naruto mendiamkan sebentar lalu memberikan rangsangan kembali agar istrinya terangsang lagi. Di ciumnya leher jenjang Karin dan memberikan Kissmark lagi pada leher jenjang Karin. Karin pun mendesah kembali karena rangsangan Naruto.

"Akhhh..ssshhhh..Naruuu...ssshhhh!"

Naruto kini bangun dari duduknya dengan posisi penis Naruto masih dalam vagina Karin, lalu memutar badannya dan meletakan Karin di pinggir kasur. lalu memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan tempo yang cepat Karin pun mendesah kembali dengan merasakan kenikmatan yang di berikan suaminya.

"Akhhh..ssshhhh...ahhh...akhhh!"

"Teruslah mendesah sayang, desahanmu begitu indah di telingaku." kata Naruto yang masih memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

Naruto pun terus memberi rangsangan kepada Karin agar sang istri merasakan kenikmatan yang di berikan oleh Naruto. Di ciumnya bibir ranum Karin, di ciumnya leher jenjang Karin, di lumatnya payudara dengan puting berwarna merah muda indah milik Karin. Hampir 25 menit Naruto dan Karin memacu kenikmatan bercinta dengan pasangannya. Vagina Karin pun berkedut dan menarik penis Naruto tanda akan klimaks, penis Naruto pun tidak jauh berbeda dengan vagina Karin yang ingin klimaks.

"Aakhhh...Naruuu..lebihhh..ceepaattthh!"

Naruto pun memaju mundurkan penisnya lebih cepat di dalam vagina Karin, tidak berapa lama mereka pun mendesah merasakan kenikmatan yang begitu hebat.

"Akhhhh...ughhhhh...ssshhhh..akhuu..keluarrr..Naru tooooo!"

"Aaakhhhh...Karinnnn...akhuu..keluarrrr!"

Sperma Naruto pun keluar begitu banyak dan masuk kedalam rahim Karin, Karin pun merasakan kehangatan sperma suaminya masuk kedalam rahimnya. Tidak berapa lama kemudian Naruto pun mencabut penisnya dari dalam vagina milik Karin. Karin pun memekik kenikmatan.

"Akhhh!"

Kini Naruto dan Karin tiduran di kasur mereka, Naruto pun memeluk Karin yang memunggunginya kemudian mencium pundak kanan Karin seraya berkata.

"Aku mencintaimu Karin." kata Naruto yang memeluk erat Karin dan membawanya kedalam dekapannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto." kata Karin yang nyaman akan dekapan suaminya.

Ditariknya selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua yang sedang dalam kondisi telanjang. Tampaknya mereka berdua hanya beristirahat untuk memulihkan tenaga mereka untuk memasuki ronde berikutnya karena mereka berdua sedang dalam kondisi prima.

**- Salamander no Naruto -**

Sementara di luar pintu kamar Naruto dan Karin. Ino dan Temari yang tidak sengaja mendengar desahan-desahan erotis milik Karin pun memerah wajahnya.

"Sepertinya mereka tidak bisa di ganggu." kata Temari dengan wajah memerah.

"Ya, lebih baik kita kembali ke kamar Temari-san." kata Ino yang wajahnya tidak jauh beda dengan Temari.

Mereka pun kembali ke kamar dan membatin bersamaan. 'Sialan kenapa ini terjadi kepada hidupku dan kenapa aku harus mendengarkan desahan-desahan hubungan suami istri?'

Sudah dua hari Naruto, Karin dan Team Asuma berada di Sunagakure, kini mereka ada di depan gerbang Sunagakure untuk berpisah.

"Terima kasih Gaara, Temari-san, Kankurou. Kami oergi dulu." kata Naruto kemudian pandangannya beralih ke Team Asuma, "Yo Shika, Ino, Chouji jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Sampaikan salamku pada semuanya, aku berjanji akan kembali ke Konoha secepatnya." kata Naruto membuat janji bahwa dirinya akan kembali ke Konoha.

"Ya kau juga hati-hati sobat." kata Shikamaru.

"Hati-hati di jalan Naruto." kata Gaara kepada Naruto.

Naruto dan Karin pun mengaktifkan sihirnya.

_**"Mitia!" (Meteor)**_

_**"Sukairain!" (Skyline)**_

Lingkaran sihir berwarna kuning berada tepat di bawah kaki Naruto lalu menyelimuti tubuhnya, sedangkan cahaya putih menyelimuti tubuh Karin dan cahaya putih itu berubah menjadi sepasang sayap malaikat yang memukau. Akhirnya mereka berdua melesat di udara, Naruto memegang tangan Karin agar bisa mengimbangi kecepatan Karin yang tidak begitu cepat. Karena sihir Naruto adalah sihir cahaya yang bisa bergerak cepat.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" teriak Temari, Kankurou dan Team Asuma.

"Kalau begitu kami juga pergi." kata Shikamaru kepada Sabaku bersaudara.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan." kata Temari.

Team Asuma pun melesat pergi meninggalkan Sabaku bersaudara, kemudian Temari, Kankurou dan Gaara kembali kedalam desa untuk menyelesaikan tugas masing-masing.

Kini di jalan Ino diam saja, membuat kedua rekannya khawatir akan kondisinya, kemudian bertanya pada Ino, tapi hanya di jawab dengan pipi bersemu merah, dengan sedikit paksaan akhirnya Ino menceritakan semuanya pada Shikamaru dan Chouji. Mendengar cerita Ino, Chouji dan Shikamaru pun sama memerah mukanya seperti Ino dan mereka berdua membatin, 'Sialan si Naruto, aku tak akan kalah dengannya kalau sudah menikah nanti.'

**- Salamander no Naruto -**

Tsunade dan Jiraiya kini berada di kantor Hokage, sang Hokage sudah menerima beberapa pukulan dari Tsunade, dan itu sukses membuat Jiraiya menyeringai senang apa yang di lakukan Tsunade.

"Ampun Tsunade-hime, aku menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan Naruto," kata Minato ketakutan melihat Tsunade yang wajahnya seperti setan.

"Bagus kalau kamu menyesal Minato, Dan ku rasa ini lebih baik di miliki olehmu." kata Tsunade kemudian meletakan sebuah foto ke meja Minato.

Minato hanya melihat sekilas, kemudian bertanya kepada Tsunade, "Ini apa Tsunade-hime?" tanya Minato.

"Dasar, ku kira kau bocah jenius tidak tahunya bodoh, lihat dulu dengan jelas baru kau bertanya bodoh." kata Jiraiya yang menjawab pertanyaan yang di tunjukan kepada Tsunade.

Kemudian Minato menatap lagi foto tersebut kemudian membulatkan matanya terkejut sekaligus senang, "I-ini Naruto?" tanya Minato kepada dua orang yang berada di depan.

"Ya, itu Naruto." kata Tsunade.

"Dimana Naruto sekarang Tsunade-hime, Jiraiya-sensei. Aku, Kushina dan Menma merindukannya. Tolong pertemukan kami dengan Naruto." kata Minato dengan wajah bahagia karena mungkin bisa bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu dimana Naruto berada sekarang, foto itu di ambil dua minggu yang lalu saat Naruto menikah." kata Tsunade menjelaskan kepada Minato.

"Ehhh? Menikah? Jangan bercanda Tsunade-hime." kata Minato yang tidak suka kalau Tsunade bercanda dengan keterlaluan.

"Bodoh, lihat baik-baik foto itu. Pakaian apa yang mereka kenakan." kata Tsunade menggelengkan kepalanya karena tiba-tiba bocah jenius di depannya menjadi bocah bodoh.

Minato pun melihat dengan jelas pakaian yang di pakai oleh Naruto dan wanita di sebelahnya, dan itu adalah pakaian resmi pernikahan. Kemudian Minato tersenyum bahagia melihat putra bungsunya mendapatkan istri seorang wanita yang cantik dan anggun, "Jadi benar anak ku telah menikah? Kalau boleh tahu siapa nama wanita yang menjadi menantuku itu?" tanya Minato penasaran karena rambut dan mata wanita itu sangat familiar dengan clan Uzumaki seperti istrinya.

"Ya anakmu telah menikah, dan nama wanita yang dinikahinya adalah Karin, atau lebih tepatnya Karin Uzumaki." kata Tsunade tersenyum kepada Minato.

"Hehehe. Ternyata benar dugaanku, menantuku dari clan Uzumaki, karena warna rambut dan matanya sama dengan Kushina." kata Minato tersenyum bahagia. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." kata Minato kemudian menghilang dengan menggunakan jurus 'Hiraishin no Jutsu' untuk menuju pekarangan rumahnya.

"Gah, dia main pergi saja." kata Jiraiya tersenyum.

"Pasti dia ke rumah." kata Tsunade menimpali omongan Jiraiya.

Minato kini berada di depan pekarangan rumahnya, kemudian masuk kedalam tanpa mengucapkan salam karena saking bahagianya hari ini. "Kushina! Kushina!" panggil Minato.

Kushina pun keluar dari dapur untuk menghampiri suaminya, "Ada apa Minato?" tanya Kushina bingung melihat Minato begitu senang hari ini.

Minato pun menghampiri Kushina yang masih memegang sebuah foto di tangan kanannya kemudian memeluk Kushina, "Aku bahagia Kushina, aku bahagia Kushina."

"Ada apa sebenarnya Minato?" tanya Kushina kemudian melepaskan pelukan suaminya.

"Coba lihat ini." kata Minato menunjukan sebuah foto kepada Kushina, Kushina pun membulatkan matanya karena foto tersebut adalah foto anaknya yang sekarang berusia 17 tahun dan terliha tampan.

"Ini Naruto?" tanya Kushina yang kini meneteskan air mata bahagia karena bisa melihat foto Naruto yang berusia 17 tahun.

"Hei, jangan menangis Kushina. seharusnya kamu bahagia." kata Minato menghapus air mata Kushina.

"Aku bahagia Minato, aku sangat bahagia." kata Kushina.

"Aku akan menambah kebahagiaanmu hari ini Kushina. Coba kamu lihat foto gadis itu. Itu adalah menantu kita." kata Minato kepada Kushina.

"Benarkah? Kamu tidak bohong?" kata Kushina yang sedang melihat foto itu dengan seksama karena foto itu menampilkan dua insan yang memakai kimono pernikahan.

"Aku tidak bohong, dan lagi menantu kita memiliki marga yang sama denganmu, Karin namanya atau lebih tepatnya Karin Uzumaki." kata Minato menjelaskan asal usul menantunya.

Kushina pun langsung memeluk Minato dan menangis bahagia karena anaknya sudah menikah dan terlebih lagi marga menantunya sama dengannya.

"Lalu dimana Naruto dan Menantu kita sekarang?" tanya Kushina yang masih dalam pelukan Minato.

Minato pun menjelaskan semuanya kepada Kushina, tentang pertemuannya tadi dengan Jiraiya dan Tsunade, Kushina sedikit kecewa karena Naruto dan menantunya tidak berada di Konoha, tapi kekecewaan itu di balas dengan kebahagiaan yang begitu besar karena Naruto mungkin sekarang baik-baik saja dengan menantunya. 'Terima kasih Kami-sama, kau membawaku dekat satu langkah untuk bisa bertemu dengan putraku dan menantuku.' batin Kushina.

Di depan gerbang Konohagakure Team Asuma sudah datang dan bertemu dengan Team Kakashi yang habis pulang dari misi, ketika ingin menuju Kantor Hokage mereka bertemu Jiraiya dan Tsunade. Jiraiya dan Tsunade pun menyuruh mereka langsung ke rumah Hokage saja, karena sang Hokage sedang berada di rumah saat ini. Team Asuma dan Team Kakashi pun akhirnya menuju rumah kediaman Hokage.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter depan akatsuki mulai bergerak mengambil bijuu-bijuu yang lain. Dan terima kasih sudah baca fiction saya.**


	6. Chapter 6: Misunderstanding with Raikage

**Title: Salamander no Naruto**

**Genre: Adventure, Family, Fantasy, Friendship and Romance**

**Rated: M**

**Pairing: NaruKarin (Naruto x Karin)**

**Disclaimed: Naruto bukan punya saya**

**Naruto di hilangkan semua kekuatannya oleh ayahnya karena alasan bertarung dengan kakaknya sendiri, dan Naruto pun pergi dari desa, dan menjadikannya sebagai S-Rank Missing-nin, Naruto memiliki kekuatan baru tapi bukan dari dunia Shinobi. Warning : Lemon, Lime, and Rape!**

**Warning: Abal, Gaje, OC, OOC, Typo, Lemon, Lime, Rape, and ETC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesi Tanya Jawab:

Q: Kapan nanti Hamilnya?

A: Lihat saja nanti.

Q: Apa anak NaruKarin juga nanti jadi Dragon Slayer?

A: Ya.

Q: Apa Pein akan menyerang konoha?

A: Ya, Pein akan menyerang konoha.

Q: Lemonnya kurang?

A: Maaf kalau kurang, saya buat nggak setiap chapter ada lemonnya, biar lebih menarik.

Q: Kapan Akatsuki menyerang Konoha?

A: Lihat saja nanti.

Q: Anggota akatsuki di buat beda donk?

A: Ini Anggota Akatsuki: Pein, Konan, Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame, Uchiha Inabi, Zetsu, dan Tobi.

Q: Kok ada lemonnya sih ceritanya?

A: Sebenarnya kalau gda lemonnya malah saya stuck kyk 2 fiction yang saya hapus. Idenya nggak ngalir di otak.

Q: Kenapa Naruto tidak memperkenalkan dengan Nama marga Dragneel?

A: Kalau untuk orang di kenal pake marga Namikaze, kalau untuk orang baru pake marga Dragneel.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6: Misunderstanding with Raikage**

Di kediaman Namikaze sudah berkumpul Team Asuma yang terdiri dari Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, dan Ino Yamanaka. Dan juga Team Kakashi yang terdiri dari Kakashi Hatake, Menma Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, dan Sakura Haruno. Serta Minato Namikaze dan istri Kushina Namikaze.

"Berikan laporanmu Shikamaru." kata sang Hokage.

"Misi untuk memperbaiki hubungan dua negara telah sukses, dan Kazekage juga akan membantu membawa Naruto pulang." kata Shikamaru, "Dan juga-" kata Shikamaru kemudian menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Dan juga apa Shikamaru?" tanya sang Hokage penasaran.

Shikamaru mengela nafasnya kemudian menatap kedua rekan Teamnya, keduanya pun mengangguk sebagai tanda bahwa Shikamaru harus memberitahu kepada sang Hokage.

"Merepotkan," gumam Shikamaru kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya, "Dan juga kami bertemu Naruto Namikaze beserta istrinya di Sunagakure." kata Shikamaru.

Semuanya terdiam mencerna perkataan Shikamaru kemudian semuanya berteriak kompak, "APA!? Kau bertemu Naruto dan istrinya di Sunagakure?" kata Team Kakashi yang tidak sadar dengan ucapannya, minus Minato, Kakashi, dan Kushina.

"Ya, kami bertemu Naruto dan istrinya." kata Ino dengan wajah memerah karena mengingat kejadian malam itu.

Team Kakashi yang menyadari ucapan Shikamaru kemudian memekik terkejut, "Ehhh!? Naruto sudah punya istri." kaget Team Kakashi.

"Jangan bercanda Shikamaru, mana mungkin Naruto sudah punya istri." kata Menma tidak terima kalau ada orang yang berbohong kalau adiknya sudah menikah.

Tapi sebelum Shikamaru menjawab, Kushina menjawab terlebih dahulu, "Benar Menma, Naruto sudah menikah, dan Kaa-san punya fotonya." kata Kushina menyodorkan sebuah foto kepada Menma dan Team Kakashi.

Team Kakashi melihat foto itu tidak percaya karena Naruto telah menikah dan gadis yang ada di dalam foto itu terlihat cantik dan anggun.

"Benarkah Kaa-san, Naruto telah menikah?" tanya Menma masih tidak percaya, tapi dalam lubuk hatinya senang kalau sang adik baik-baik saja.

"Ya, Tsunade-hime dan Jiraiya-sensei yang memberitahu kami bahwa Naruto sudah menikah, dan juga foto itu dari Tsunade-hime." kata Kushina dengan senyum bahagia.

'Hebat juga kau dobe, sialan kau mendahuluiku.' batin Sasuke.

'Sialan si Naruto no Baka itu memiliki istri yang sangat cantik dan anggun seperti Kushina-sama.' batin Sakura.

'Sialan kau baka Otouto, kau mendahului Anikimu ini.' batin Menma tersenyum karena adiknya telah menikah dan mempunyai adik ipar yang cantik.

'Murid kebanggaan ku memang hebat, sialannya itu gadis pasti sifatnya mirip Kushina-nee,' batin Kakashi bergidik ngeri.

"Shikamaru kenapa kau tidak membawa Naruto bersamamu?" tanya sang Hokage.

"Maaf Hokage-sama, Naruto menolak untuk kami ajak pulang, dan menyampaikan kalau dia merindukan kalian, tapi tidak bisa pulang saat ini." kata Shikamaru menjelaskan kenapa Naruto tidak ikut pulang.

Minato yang mengerti akan ucapan Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas, kemudian pandangannya beralih ke Kushina yang tampaknya ingin menitikan air mata, Minato pun langsung memeluk Kushina dan membawanya bersandar pada dada bidangnya.

"Kenapa Naruto tidak mau pulang Minato, apa Naruto masih marah pada kita, bahkan mungkin Naruto membenci kita." kata Kushina dengan terisak.

"Jangan bilang begitu Kushina, kau tidak memperhatikan Shikamaru tadi, dia bilang Naruto merindukan kita, dan kalau dia tidak mau pulang pasti ada alasannya, dia sudah dewasa Kushina. Dan percayalah dia pasti pulang bersama menantu kita ke rumah ini." kata Minato menenangkan istrinya yang sedang menangis karena merindukan Naruto.

Menma pun hanya menunduk menyembunyikan rasa sedih dan bahagianya, 'Kenapa kau tidak mau pulang Otouto, Kaa-san benar-benar merindukanmu." batin Menma dalam diam.

"Maaf Hokage-sama, kami membawa kabar yang tidak enak, tapi aku berjanji pada kalian bahwa Naruto pasti pulang. Naruto sudah berjanji padaku bahwa dia akan pulang, dan seorang Naruto Namikaze tidak akan menarik kembali kata-katanya karena itu jalan ninjanya. Ya, walaupun bukan ninja lagi sih, tapi aku yakin dia pasti kembali." kata Shikamaru panjang lebar dan mencoba menenangkan keluar Namikaze, 'Kau betul-betul merepotkan sobat. Kalau kau pulang kau harus menemani ku bermain shogi sampai puas.' batin Shikamaru.

"Terima kasih Shikamaru, kami pasti akan menunggunya pulang." kata sang Hokage yang kini melepas dekapannya kepada Kushina yang sudah mengelap air matanya. Pandangan Kushina pun beralih ke Ino yang sedari tadi diam saja.

"Ino-chan ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kelihatannya wajahmu memerah? Apa kau sakit Ino-chan?" tanya Kushina.

Pertanyaan Kushina membuat Ino semakin memerah, tapi pertanyaan itu di jawab Chouji dengan santai sambil memakan kripik kentangnya, "Ino tidak sengaja (krauk) menguping kegiatan (krauk) hubungan intim (krauk) Naruto dan Karin (krauk)." kata Chouji tanpa dosa.

Semua yang berada di situ sekarang wajahnya hampir sama dengan Ino, Kakashi yang biasanya sering baca novel hentai Icha-Icha paradise pun sama seperti mereka.

'Sialan kau dobe, kau sudah maju beberapa langkah masalah percintaan.' batin Sasuke.

'Baka Otouto, kau ternyata hebat juga.' kata Menma.

'Kau sudah jadi laki-laki sejati Naruto.' batin Kakashi bangga.

'Kau memang anakku Naruto, kau mewarisi permainanku di ranjang. Hahahaha.' batin sang Hokage.

'Kyaaaa. Naruto sudah dewasa.' batin Kushina dengan wajah yang memerah.

'Dasar Ino-pig sifat mengupingmu tidak pernah hilang.' batin Sakura.

"Hahahaha. Bagaimana permainan mereka Ino?" tanya sang Hokage, "Katakan saja Ino, aku ingin mendengarnya." kata sang Hokage kemudian.

Ino diam saja tapi kemudian menjawab dengan wajah yang lebih memerah, "Hebat Hokage-sama, baru pertama mulai sang istri sudah mencapai puncak sebanyak 4 kali, itu yang aku dengar."

"Hahaha. Dia mewarisi kekuatanku." kata sang Hokage bangga, kemudian kepalanya di jitak oleh sang istri Kushina.

**Bletak!**

"Adaw!"

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak Minato." kesal Kushina yang mengingat dirinya kalau bermain ranjang dengan Minato pasti mencapai puncak 3 atau 4 kali dalam satu kali permainan.

'Sialan kau Baka Otouto/Dobe/Naruto.' batin Menma, Sasuke dan Kakashi.

Mereka pun akhirnya mengobrol dengan santai setelah obrolan yang menegangkan, Team Kakashi dan Team Asuma pun di berikan libur selama satu minggu penuh oleh sang Hokage.

**- Salamander no Naruto -**

Dua hari kemudian Naruto dan Karin pun sekarang berada di perbatasan desa Kumogakure, mereka sedang beristirahat sambil memakan bekalnya.

Mereka pun memakan bekal mereka dengan santai tapi tiba-tiba di kejutkan dengan suara ledakan yang begitu besar yang lokasinya tidak jauh dari Naruto dan Karin.

**DUARRR! BLARRRR!**

"Apa itu Anata?" tanya Karin yang terkejut dengan suara ledakan itu.

"Aku tidak tau Tsuma, sebaiknya kita periksa." jawab Naruto, kemudian mereka pun berangkat menuju sumber suara ledakan itu.

Sementara 10 menit yang lalu di tempat terjadinya ledakan terlihat 2 orang dengan jubah berwarna hitam dengan aksen awan merah.

"Akhirnya kita menemukannya Kakuzu." kata Hidan kepada pria di sebelahnya yang memakai cadar.

"Lebih baik kita selesaikan dengan cepat sebelum para ninja Komugakure datang." kata pria yang bernama Kakuzu.

"Siapa kalian? Kalian pasti Akatsuki?" kata seorang wanita yang di ketahui bernama Yugito Nii.

"Hohohoho. Kau terlalu banyak tahu tentang kami nona." kata Hidan, "Jadi lebih baik kau mati menjadi persembahan Jashin-sama."

"Aku akan menghabisi kalian." kata Yugito Nii yang sudah berubah menjadi seekor kucing berekor dua berwarna biru.

Yugito Nii langsung menyerang dua orang tersebut, di kumpulkannya Chakra di mulutnya kemudian berubah menjadi bola api yang begitu besar lalu di tembakannya ke arah dua orang tersebut.

Kakuzu yang melihat Yugito menembakan bola api langsung membentuk sebuah handseal dengan cepat lalu melepaskannya.

_**"Suiton: Suijinheki!"**_

Di tembakannya semburan air dari mulut Kakuzu kemudian berubah menjadi tembok air untuk menahan serangan bola api milik Yugito. Serangan bola api pun mengenai tembok air kemudian hilang dan muncul asap tipis.

Memanfaatkan asap tipis Kakuzu langsung membuat handseal lagi dengan cepat lalu mengarahkannya ke Yugito.

_**"Raiton: Gian!"**_

Sebuah serangan petir dari mulut Kakuzu menyambar Yugito dengan dahsyat, sehingga menimbulkan sedikit luka. Tidak menyia-nyiakan reaksi tersebut Hidan menyerang dengan sabitnya hingga menyebabkan luka di kaki Yugito dan darah pun tertempel di sabit milik Hidan. Yugito pun mencoba bangun kemudian mengumpulkan lagi chakra di mulutnya dan berubah lagi menjadi bola api lalu menembakanya.

Kakuzu pun tidak tinggal diam kemudian membuat handseal lagi dan menebakannya ke arah bola api itu.

_**"Katon: Dai Endan!"**_

Sebuah bola api raksasa dengan ukuran yang sama dengan bola api milik Yugito melesat menuju bola api Yugito dan kemudian berbenturan sehingga menyebabkan sebuah ledakan yang besar.

**DUARRR! BLAARRR!**

Hidan pun sudah siap dengan jutsunya, di bawah kaki Hidan kini timbul simbol segitiga di dalam lingkaran lalu di jilatnya sabit yang terkena darah Yugito, kemudian mengambil sebuah kayu panjang berwarna hitam dengan ujungnya runcing untuk melakukan ritual.

"Untukmu wahai Jashin-sama, ku persembahkan Matatabi." kata Hidan yang sudah langsung menusuk jantungnya.

_**"Jujutsu: Shiji Hyouketsu!"**_

Yugito langsung merasakan sakit pada jantungnya lalu berubah kembali menjadi manusia lalu mati seketika dengan tidak ada luka serius di tubuhnya akibat terkena jurus Hidan.

"Oh, Jashin-sama. Nanti akan aku bawa persembahan yang lebih baik dari ini." kata Hidan yang sudah mengilangkan jutsunya kemudian mendekati Kakuzu.

"Ayo kita bawa dia ke markas, biar cepat selesai pekerjaan kita." kata Kakuzu yang sudah menggendong Yugito di punggungnya dengan keadaan membelakangi punggung Kakuzu.

Naruto dan Karin akhirnya sampai di tempat ledakan, terlihat dua orang dengan jubah berwarna hitam dengan aksen awan merah melihat ke arah Naruto dan Karin.

"Sepertinya kita akan berpesta Kakuzu." kata Hidan yang sudah mempersiapkan sabitnya.

"Tahan Hidan, kita tidak punya waktu lagi. Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini." kata Kakuzu kepada Hidan.

"Gah, baiklah mata duitan kita pergi dari sini." kata Hidan, kemudian kedua orang itu menghilang dari hadapan Naruto dan Karin.

Naruto dan Karin hanya menatap heran kepada dua orang yang sudah menghilang.

"Orang yang aneh, main langsung hilang saja." kata Naruto.

"Ya sudah lebih baik kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita Anata." kata Karin kepada Naruto.

"Ya, baiklah kita pergi dari sini." kata Naruto yang sudah siap mengaktifkan sihirnya bersama Karin, tapi di kagetkan dengan 10 orang yang muncul di depan Naruto dan Karin.

"Kalian yang melakukan ini?" tanya seseorang dengan badan yang besar, sepertinya adalah pemimpin dari mereka.

"Maaf tuan, kami juga baru sampai disini." jawab Naruto kepada orang tersebut.

"Raikage-sama sepertinya ini tempat berlatih milik Yugito." kata salah satu yang dari 10 orang tersebut.

"Ya kau benar Darui, ini tempat berlatih Yugito." kata sang Raikage kemudian pandangannya beralih ke Naruto dan Karin, "Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Yugito?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Sudah ku bilang tuan kami tidak tahu apa-apa, tadi memang ada dua orang sebelum kami tapi mereka pergi begitu saja tadi." kata Naruto mencoba menjelaskan.

"Omong kosong, kalian pasti yang membunuh Yugito disini." kata sang Raikage mengidahkan ucapan Naruto.

"Kami benar-benar tidak membunuh siapa pun disini." kata Naruto tidak terima kalau dirinya di anggap pembunuh.

"Sudah jangan bicara, sepertinya harus dengan cara kekerasan." kata Raikage kemudian mengaktifkan jutsunya.

_**"Raiton no Yoroi!"**_

Tubuh Raikage di selimuti chakra berwarna biru kemudian di tambah petir-petir kecil melingkar-lingkar di sekujur tubuh Raikage, Naruto pun tidak mau kalah kemudian mengaktifkan sihir barunya dari hasil latihan dua hari di Sunagakure dan menyuruh istrinya untuk mundur. Karin pun mundur agak jauh dari Naruto.

_**"Faiya Doraibu!" (Fire Drive)**_

Kini tubuh Naruto tidak jauh beda dari Raikage, tubuh Naruto di selimuti aura sihir berwarna merah dengan jilatan api yang berputar-putar.

Raikage pun melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi untuk memukul Naruto, Naruto pun melakukan hal yang sama di tambah dengan sihir apinya.

_**"Karyuu no Tekken!" (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)**_

Dua pukulan yang sama kuat beradu hingga menimbulkan kawah kecil di sekitar Naruto dan Raikage. Naruto pun melanjutkan serangannya dengan menendang wajah Raikage dengan sihir apinya.

_**"Karyuu no Kagizume!" (Fire Dragon's Claw)**_

Tendangan api Naruto mengenai wajah Raikage sehingga menyebabkan Raikage terpental beberapa meter. Raikage bangun kembali seperti tidak ada luka sama sekali di sekujur tubuhnya kemudian berkata.

"Kekuatanmu boleh juga pembunuh." kata Raikage kepada Naruto, kemudian melesat dengan kecepatan yang sama lalu menghantam leher Naruto dengan sisi dalam sikut.

_**"Rariatto!"**_

Naruto pun terpental cukup jauh kemudian terjadi ledakan kecil karena api yang berada di sekujur tubuh Naruto, setelah ledakan kecil itu menghilang Naruto langsung membalas serangan Raikage dengan sihirnya.

_**"Karyuu no Kenkaku!" (Fire Dragon's Sword Horn)**_

Kini Naruto melesat dengan kecepatan yang sama seperti Raikage, kepalanya menghantam perut Raikage, sehingga terpental cukup jauh, tidak sampai di situ Naruto melompat sambil bersalto di udara kemudian berkata.

"Coba kau terima seranganku ini orang tua aneh!" kata Naruto yang sudah siap melancarkan sihirnya.

_**"Metsuryuu Ougi!" (Dragon Slayer's Secret Art)**_

Kedua tangan Naruto di selimuti api yang besar kemudian memutar tangannya lalu melepaskan sihirnya.

_**"Guren: Bakuenjin!" (Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade)**_

Serangan gelombang api yang sangat besar mengenai Raikage sehingga terjadi ledakan yang sangat besar.

**BLAARRRR!**

Serangan itu mengejutkan semua orang, Karin hanya tersenyum melihat suaminya melakukan salah satu jurus pamungkasnya. Naruto pun sudah menapaki kakinya di tanah, tapi kemudian terkejut melihat sosok yang di balik kepulan asap hanya terjadi luka ringan dan bukan luka fatal.

"Kau lumayan juga bocah, kali ini giliranku." kata Raikage yang sudah menjulurkab tangannya kedepan, lalu menembakan petir yang sangat dahsyat ke Naruto.

_**"Kaminari!"**_

Serangan petir Raikage mengenai Naruto, Naruto menjerit kesakitan karena serangan petir itu tidak di hentikan malah sang Raikage mengaliri petir tersebut.

"Aghhhh!" teriak Naruto kesakitan.

"Anata!" teriak Karin yang akan membantu Naruto.

"Jangan mendekat Tsuma." kata Naruto yang masih mencoba menahan petir tersebut, 'Sialan apa yang harus aku lakukan.' batin Naruto kemudian teringat akan ucapan Igneel kemudian memejamkan matanya.

**Flashback ON**

Naruto yang sedang menyatap ikan bakar tiba-tiba Igneel mendekatinya.

"Naruto ada yang ingin aku sampaikan." kata Igneel kepada Naruto.

"Apa itu Tou-san." kata Naruto penasaran.

"Ini tentang paru-paru para Dragon Slayer." kata Igneel.

"Paru-paru Dragon Slayer?" tanya Naruto bingung, "Memang kenapa dengan paru-paru ku Tou-san? Apakah ada masalah?" tanya Naruto kemudian mengingat dia juga seorang Dragon Slayer.

"Tidak ada masalah tenang saja, hanya memberi tahu bahwa paru-paru Dragon Slayer itu unik, mereka bisa menyerap element lain di salah satu paru-parunya, terlepas dari element yang dimiliki Dragon Slayer itu sendiri." kata Igneel menjelaskan.

"Maksud Tou-san bagaimana? Aku tidak mengerti?" tanya Naruto yang benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Begini Naruto, paru-parumu ada dua, yang satu untuk menampung element apimu dan yang satu untuk menampung element lain." kata Igneel menjelaskan dengan simple.

"Oh, begitu. Bagaimana caranya Tou-san?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Berkonsentrasilah dan rasakan element yang ingin kau makan, tapi ingat setelah itu kami tidak bisa memakan element lainnya lagi kecuali element api dan element yang kau dapat dari memakan element tersebut." kata Igneel menjelaskan lebih detail.

"Jadi hanya dua element yang aku punya gitu." kata Naruto memastikan.

"Ya, begitulah kira-kira." kata Igneel santai, "Sudah sana sehabis makan berlatihlah lagi."

"Baik Tou-san."

**Flashback OFF**

Kemudian Naruto berkonsentrasi penuh dan membuka mulutnya untuk memakan petir tersebut, cukup lama akhirnya petir tersebut di makan oleh Naruto, Raikage yang terkejut dengan apa yang di lakukan pemuda itu langsung menghentikan jutsunya.

'Orang macam apa dia bisa makan petir.' batin semua orang yang ada disitu.

"Ternyata Anata menggunakan paru-paru satunya untuk memakan petir." kata Karin yang mengelap air matanya yang tadi sempat keluar.

Naruto pun sedikit terjatuh lalu bangkit kembali menatap 10 orang tersebut kemudian berteriak.

"HUAAAA!"

_**"Moudo Raienryuu!" (Lightning Flame Dragon Mode)**_

Kini tubuh Naruto di selimuti oleh api dan petir yang berputar di sekujur tubuhnya kemudian mengaktifkan sihirnya untuk menyerang Raikage.

_**"Raienryuu no Hoko!" (Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar)**_

Serangan semburan gelombang api di sertai petir menyerang Raikage, Raikage yang tidak mau ambil resiko langsung menghindar serangan tersebut. Serangan Naruto mengenai puluhan pohon kemudian meledak dengan dahsyat.

**DUAAARR! BLAAARRR!**

Semua orang yang berada disitu terkejut bukan main melihat kekuatan Naruto yang begitu dahsyat hingga menimbulkan ledakan hebat.

"Apa mau kita lanjutkan orang tua." kata Naruto yang sudah siap melancarkan sihirnya kemudian di hentikan oleh orang yang di ketahui bernama Darui.

"Hentikan! Sudah cukup!" kata Darui, Naruto pun menghentikan sihirnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!? Aku belum selesai dengannya." kata Raikage yang marah karena Darui menghentikan pertarungannya.

"Maaf Raikage-sama, sepertinya mereka bukan orang jahat, di lihat dari penampilannya dan cara dia bertarung bukan orang jahat yang akan semudah itu menghentikan serangan selanjutnya." kata Darui menjelaskan.

Karin pun mendekati Naruto dan langsung memeluknya. "Bodoh! Bodoh! Hampir saja kau tiada." kata Karin yang sudah mengeluarkan air matanya.

Naruto membalas pelukan Karin, "Tenanglah sayang, aku tidak akan kenapa-kenapa." kata Naruto menenangkan Karin.

Darui membuka suara kepada Naruto dan Karin. "Maafkan kami sebelumnya tuan, perkenalkan namaku Darui, dan orang yang bertarung dengan tuan tadi adalah pemimpin desa kami Raikage-sama. Kami hanya ingin tahu mengenai kejadian yang tuan bicarakan mengenai kedua orang yang berada disini sebelum tuan dan nyonya." kata Darui ingin tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya agar tidak terjadi kesalah pahaman.

"Ah ia, perkenalkan namaku Naruto Dragneel dan ini istriku Karin Dragneel, baiklah saya akan ceritakan pada kalian." kata Naruto kepada Darui.

"Terima kasih Naruto-san, alangkah baiknya kita bicarakan di dalam desa." kata Darui kepada Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." kata Naruto.

Akhirnya Naruto, Karin, Raikage, dan Darui beserta 8 orang dari Kumogakure menuju desa untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi lebih detail.

**- Salamander no Naruto -**

Di sebuah apartemen milik Jiraiya yang berada di Konoha, Jiraiya baru saja mendapat surat dari mata-matanya yang berinisial Nibi atau yang dikenal dengan nama aslinya Inabi Uchiha.

_Dear Master,_

_Hai Master. Aku tidak akan basa-basi Master, tampaknya dugaan ku tentang orang yang akan di rekrut oleh organisasi ini adalah Naruto itu benar. Aku harap Master telah membawa pulang kembali Naruto ke Konohagakure, dan untuk informasi awan merah, dua orang sedang berburu Bijuu ekor dua dari Kumogakure, dan ada dua orang lagi yang akan mengadakan pertemuan dengan salah satu teman lama Master di jembatan Kusagakure 10 hari lagi. Dan aku berharap Konoha mau memperketat penjagaan agar Menma tidak jadi korban, mengingat Menma adalah Jinchuriki Kyuubi. Baiklah hanya segitu yang dapat saya sampaikan pada Master._

_Tertanda, Nibi._

"Sialan jadi Akatasuki ingin menerkrut Naruto, aku harus segera memberitahu Minato mengenai hal ini." kata Jiraiya yang kini keluar dari apartemennya menuju gedung Hokage.

Sementara di Training Ground Seven seperti biasa Menma dan Sasuke sedang berlatih sambil berduel, keduanya di awasi oleh Kakashi dan Sakura.

Kini jarak Menma dan Sasuke cukup jauh sekitar 10 meter, keduanya nampaknya siap dengan jutsunya.

"Hei Menma aku punya jutsu baru, akan aku tunjukan padamu." kata Sasuke kemudian membuat handseal.

"Aku juga akan tunjukan jutsu baruku, meskipun bukan baru sih, sebenarnya ini jutsu andalan Naruto, dan sekarang aku sudah menguasainya." kata Menma yang kini sudah membuat satu Kagebunshin.

Sasuke telah menyesaikan Handsealnya dan tercipta sebuah petir berwarna hitam di tangan kanannya sama seperti Chidori miliknya tapi tampaknya masuk dalam kategori jutsu level S.

Sedangkan Menma sudah membuat bola berpendar berwarna biru di tangan kanannya lalu di masuki Chakra anginnya kemudian terbentuk bola berpendar biru dengan shuriken kecil mengitari bola tersebut. Justu ini juga termasuk kategori jutsu level S.

Kakashi yang melihat itu membelakan matanya, ketika Menma dan Sasuke berlari bersamaan dan akan membenturkan jutsu mereka masing-masing.

_**"Raiton: Raiga!"**_

_**"Fuuton: Rasengan!"**_

Sebelum membenturkan jutsu mereka masing-masing Kakashi sudah menangkap tangan mereka berdua lalu meleparkan mereka berlawanan arah.

"Uwoooohh!" teriak Menma dan Sasuke karena jutsunya pasti membentur tanah, dan benar saja jutsu mereka membentur tanah.

**DUARR! BLARR!**

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kakashi-sensei!" teriak Menma dan Sasuke yang kini sudah mendekat ke arah Kakashi. Tapi tidak menjawab Kakashi menjitak kepala mereka berdua.

**Bletak! Bletak!**

"Adaw!" rintih mereka Menma dan Sasuke.

"Bodoh kalian! Kalian mau saling bunuh dengan jutsu level S ya?" tanya Kakashi yang tidak habis pikir dengan tingkat dua orang yang bisa di bilang cukup jenius tapi kelihatan bodoh.

"Ehhh?!" kaget Menma dan Sasuke tidak sadar apa yang mereka lakukan tadi. Kalau Chidori dan Rasengan masih mending karena pasti hanya luka ringan. Tapi ini dua jutsu level S pasti luka parah.

Sakura yang melihat dua orang jenius tapi bodoh hanya bisa tertawa.

"Jangan tertawa Sakura!" kata Menma dan Sasuke.

"Hahaha. Habis kalian lucu mengaku jenius tapi bodoh." kata Sakura yang masih tertawa.

'Sialan Sakura bilang aku bodoh. Sepertinya aku salah mencintai wanita.' batin Sasuke.

'Brengsek! Tapi benar apa yang di katakan Kakashi-sensei. Kalau itu terjadi aku dan Sasuke pasti terluka parah.' batin Menma bergidik ngeri.

Di kantor Hokage kini Jiraiya sudah menyampaikan semuanya pada sang Hokage.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan sensei?" tanya Minato pada Jiraiya.

"Jika perhitunganku tepat, setelah Naruto pergi dari Kirigakure lalu menuju Sunagakure, hanya ada dua kemungkinan yang akan di ambil Naruto, kalau tidak Kumogakure ya Kusagakure." jawab Jiraiya kepada Minato.

"Jadi kita harus mengirim Team ke salah satu desa itu untuk mencari Naruto dan membawanya pulang. Menurut sensei kira-kira Naruto akan kemana?" tanya Minato yang otaknya sudah buntu memikirkan cara agar Naruto tidak bergabung dengan Akatsuki.

"Kita kirim team ke Kusagakure, sekalian menyelidiki pertemuan dua orang anggota Akatsuki itu dengan teman lamaku Orochimaru." kata Jiraiya kemudian.

"Baiklah aku akan kirim team yang akan ku bentuk dan akan berangkat 7 hari lagi." kata Minato.

"Lebih baik kau kirim Team Kakashi saja." kata Jiraiya mengusulkan.

"Tapi bukankah Menma juga Jinchuriki." kata Minato yang khawatir pada Menma apabila di kirim ke sebuah misi yang berbahaya.

"Aku tahu, tapi bagaimana kalau asumsiku benar tentang Naruto yang berada disana. Kita bisa membawanya pulang, di tambah lagi bahwa kakaknya lah yang mengajak Naruto pulang." kata Jiraiya menjelaskan maksud dan tujuannya. "Dan juga kau boleh mengikut sertakan salah satu Anbu dalam team Kakashi untuk menjaga Menma."

"Baiklah aku akan mengirim Team Kakashi ke Kusagakure 7 hari lagi." kata Minato dengan keputusan finalnya. 'Aku harap kamu ada disana Naruto, dan Menma bisa membawamu pulang. Tou-san dan Kaa-san sangat rindu padamu.' batin Minato.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Keterangan:**

**Raiton: Raiga (Lightning Release: Lightning Blade) :** Justu buatan Author seperti Raikiri tapi petirnya berwarna hitam.

**Kaminari (Lightning God) : **Jutsu buatan Author yang hampir sama dengan Kuro Kaminari.


	7. Chapter 7: 10 Days Before to Kusagakure

**Title: Salamander no Naruto**

**Genre: Adventure, Family, Fantasy, Friendship and Romance**

**Rated: M**

**Pairing: NaruKarin (Naruto x Karin) slight KakaMei (Kakashi x Mei)**

**Disclaimed: Naruto bukan punya saya**

**Naruto di hilangkan semua kekuatannya oleh ayahnya karena alasan bertarung dengan kakaknya sendiri, dan Naruto pun pergi dari desa, dan menjadikannya sebagai S-Rank Missing-nin, Naruto memiliki kekuatan baru tapi bukan dari dunia Shinobi. Warning : Lemon, Lime, and Rape!**

**Warning: Abal, Gaje, OC, OOC, Typo, Lemon, Lime, Rape, and ETC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesi Tanya Jawab:

Q: Kok anggota Akatsuki cepat banget ilangnya.

A: Itu karena cincin yang mereka pakai, hanya saja cuma bisa di pakai satu kali dalam satu bulan.

Q: Kok Itachi nggak pernah kelihatan sih?

A: Di chapter ini muncul.

Q: Menma sudah bisa mengendalikan Kyuubi belum? Apa ada Orochimaru dan Kabuto?

A: Menma belum bisa mengendalikan Kyuubi. Ada donk pastinya.

Q: Apa Gaara akan di tangkap lagi?

A: Tidak, alasannya Sunagakure sudah memperketat penjagaanya.

Untuk Chapter ini tidak ada pertarungan yang ada pertarungan ranjang. Hahahaha...

Warning: Kakashi x Mei Lemon, Lime, Rape.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7: 10 Days Before to Kusagakure**

Minato Namikaze atau yang lebih di kenal dengan sebutan Yondaime Hokage sedang berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen laknat yang berada di atas lama kemudian muncul sosok Anbu dengan topeng elang di depan sang Hokage.

"Maaf mengganggu anda Hokage-sama, apa benar anda memanggil hamba." kata sang Anbu dengan nada formalnya.

Minato melihat ke arah Anbu itu lalu tersenyum, "Buka topengmu Itachi-kun." perintah sang Hokage.

Anbu itu pun membuka topengnya, dan memperlihatkan wajah yang tampan dengan rambut berwarna hitam. "Ada apa memanggilku Minato-jisan." kata Itachi yang sudah melepas topengnya dan berbicara santai.

"Aku ada misi untukmu Itachi." kata sang Hokage.

"Misi apa Minato-jisan?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku akan mengikut sertakan kamu dalam Team Kakashi, berhubung Kakashi sedang ada misi bersama Gai untuk 7 hari kedepan, kamu bawa wakil kaptenmu Tenzou untuk ikut serta dalam misimu kali ini." jawab sang Hokage menjelaskan maksud memanggil Itachi kedalam kantornya dan menyerahkan sebuah gulungan misi kepada Itachi

"Baik Minato-jisan. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." kata Itachi yang kini sudah pergi meninggalkan kantor Hokage dengan shunshin.

'Ku serahkan semuanya padamu Itachi, tolong bawa anakku pulang jika bertemu dengannya.' batin sang Hokage yang tidak lain adalah Minato. "Huh, dan sekarang aku harus cepat-cepat menyesaikan dokumen-dokumen terkutuk ini." katanya kemudian sambil menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumennya.

Sementara itu di Training Ground Seven seperti biasa Menma, Sasuke, dan Sakura sedang menunggu kedatangan sensei mereka, hampir 2 jam mereka diam di tempat tanpa melakukan apapun.

'Brengsek Kakashi-sensei belum datang juga, tahu begitu tadi aku mengunjungi Tsunade-shisou saja dan berlatih bersamanya.' batin Sakura merutuki keterlambatan senseinya.

Tidak lama kemudian muncul dua orang berpakaian Jounin lengkap, dan menyapa mereka.

"Yo Otouto." sapa salah satu orang tersebut.

"Aniki?" tanya Sasuke heran kakaknya berada di training ground milik Team Kakashi.

"Hai Itachi-nii/Itachi-san." sapa Menma dan Sakura kepada Itachi.

"Hai Menma-kun, Sakura-chan." sapa balik Itachi kepada Menma dan Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Aniki?" tanya Sasuke tidak terlalu suka kakaknya berada di Training Ground. "Dan siapa orang yang bersamamu?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin menyapa Team ku yang akan menjalankan misi bersamaku." kata Itachi yang kini menghampiri Sasuke, Menma, dan Sakura yang sedang duduk di tiga tiang yang berada di Training Ground. "Dan perkenalkan salah satu Team kita nanti, namanya Yamato." katanya kemudian memperkenalkan Yamato.

"Salam kenal semuanya." kata Yamato.

"Team?" tanya Menma, Sasuke dan Sakura heran, kerena Itachi menyebut mereka adalah teamnya saat ini.

"Ya Team, karena mulai sekarang sampai misi selesai kalian adalah Teamku dan Yamato." jawab Itachi.

"Misi?" tanya Menma, Sasuke dan Sakura makin bingung.

Itachi pun menjelaskan misi yang akan di lakukan dengan Team Kakashi, dan untuk 7 hari kedepan Itachi dan Yamato yang akan melatih Menma, Sasuke, dan Sakura. Menma senang karena misi ini memungkinkan akan bertemu dengan Naruto sang adik. Sasuke dan Sakura hanya membatin 'Brengsek kenapa Kakashi-sensei tidak memberitahu kami, hampir dua jam kami lumutan di Training Ground.'

Di tempat lain atau lebih tepatnya di tempat Rookie 13 kumpul, terdapat 6 orang yaitu, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, dan Tenten.

"Jadi kaliam bertemu Naruto-kun di Sunagakure?" tanya Rock Lee memastikan kabar yang beredar tentang Naruto.

"Ya, kami bertemu dengan Naruto." jawab Shikamaru dengan sedikit malas lalu merebahkan badannya di atas pipa-pipa tempat mereka kumpul.

"Benarkah Naruto telah menikah?" tanya Tenten kepada Team Asuma yang sedang berkumpul bersama.

"Ya, Naruto telah menikah. Dan istrinya bisa di bilang cantik dan anggun." jawab Ino kepada Tenten dan mengakui bahwa Karin memang lebih cantik daripada dirinya.

"Wow, Naruto-kun memiliki semangat masa muda yang membara, untuk merayakannya aku akan berkeliling Konoha dengan posisi tangan di bawah 100 kali." kata Lee dengan semangat kemudian memposisikan dirinya dengan tangan di atas tanah dan kaki di atas udara lalu berjalan untuk berkeliling Konoha 100 kali. Yang lain hanya memandang Lee dengan tatapan yang dapat di artikan -Maniak latihan dan otaknya sudah terkontaminasi oleh Gai-sensei-

"Lalu bagaimana kekuatan Naruto sekarang?" kali ini yang bertanya adalah Neji, pasalnya dirinya kalah dengan Naruto saat ujian Chuunin dan bisa di bilang Neji menghormati Naruto sebagai rival dalam hal pertarungan.

"Menakjubkan (krauk), Naruto bisa mengeluarkan (krauk) api dalam tubuhnya (krauk), itu yang aku lihat ketika (krauk) dia berlatih bersama istrinya (krauk)." jawab Chouji yang duduk di sebelah Shikamaru sambil memakan kripik kentangnya.

'Hebat kau Naruto, lain kali kita bertemu aku akan mengajaknya bertarung.' batin Neji tersenyum tipis.

"Hebat, apa Naruto juga menggunakan senjata?" tanya Tenten antusias.

"Sepertinya tidak." kata Ino menjawab pertanyaan Tenten. Tenten sedikit kecewa atas jawaban Ino.

Obrolan pun di lanjutkan meninggalkan Lee yang sedang mengitari Konohagakure dan Shikamaru yang sedang tertidur di atas pipa-pipa.

Kini Kakashi dan Gai sudah berada di gerbang Kirigakure, untuk menyerahkan surat yang di berikan Hokage untuk mengadakan Aliansi dengan Kirigakure. Penjaga gerbang pun mengantar Kakashi dan Gai menuju gedung Mizukage, walaupun Terumi Mei belum resmi menjadi Mizukage, karena pelantikan harus di lakukan setelah masalah perang saudara telah selesai semua.

Kakashi dan Gai kini berada di kantor Mizukage, Kakashi pun menyerahkan gulungan surat kepada Mizukage, Mei pun mengambil gulungan tersebut kemudian membacanya, lalu tersenyum ke arah Kakashi dan Gai.

"Jadi Konohagakure sudah melepas status S-Rank Missing-nin Naruto-san?" tanya Mei setelah membaca surat dari sang Hokage.

"Ya, Mizukage-sama. Konohagakure sudah mencabut status Missing-nin Naruto." jawab Kakashi sambil tersenyum seperti biasa tapi di hatinya berdegup dengan kencang melihat Mizukage, 'Sial, perasaan apa ini? Apa ini yang namanya jatuh cinta? Sadar Kakashi, dia itu calon Mizukage.' batin Kakashi.

"Setelah saya baca, nampaknya kami setuju untuk mengadakan aliansi dengan Konohagakure. Dan suatu kehormatan bagi kami harus beraliansi kepada pahlawan desa kami." kata Mei yang tersenyum kearah Kakashi, 'Oh Kami-sama, kenapa dengan jantungku. Melihat Kakashi Hatake, jantungku berdegup dengan kencang. Apa aku jatuh cinta lagi?' batin Mei.

"Pahlawan?" tanya Kakashi dan Gai bingung. "Maksud anda apa Mizukage-sama?"

"Ah, kalian mungkin hanya mendapat informasi Naruto pernah singgah disini kan." jawab Mei yang dadanya masih berdegup dengan kencang.

"Ya, kami dengar Naruto pernah singgah kemari. Hanya itu saja." jawab Kakashi dengan jantung yang berdetak lebih cepat.

"Sebenarnya bukan hanya singgah, Naruto dan Karin membantu kami menggulingkan rezim Yondaime Mizukage. Dan berhasil mengalahkan Yagura yang merupakan Jinchuriki ekor tiga." kata Mei menjelaskan sesungguhnya kenapa Naruto bisa ada di Kirigakure.

"Apa?!" kaget Kakashi dan Gai mendengar penuturan sang Mizukage. "Benarkah itu Mizukage-sama?" tanya Kakashi memastikan.

Mei hanya mengangguk kemudian menceritakan segalanya kepada Kakashi dan Gai bagaimana pertemuannya dengan Naruto, dan juga ke ikut sertaan Naruto dan Karin dalam perang saudara dan akhirnya di menangkan oleh pasukan Rebellion.

'Hebat kau Naruto-kun, semangat masa mudamu makin membara saja. Aku juga tidak akan kalah. Setelah pulang aku akan mengelilingi Konoha dengan tangan di tanah sebanyak 300 kali untuk mengikuti jejak masa mudamu.' batin Gai tersenyum akan rival muridnya.

'Kau memang murid yang aku banggakan Naruto, kau benar-benar penuh dengan kejutan Naruto.' batin Kakashi tersenyum bangga dengan kondisi yang masih sama yaitu jantung berdekat lebih cepat karena sang calon Mizukage adalah penyebabnya.

"Kalian pasti lelah, berhubung hari sudah hampir malam kalian menginaplah di sini. Aku sudah menyiapkan dua kamar untuk kalian. Dan untuk masalah bilateral lainnya bisa kita lanjutkan besok." kata Mei kemudian memanggil salah satu ninjanya untuk mengantar Kakashi dan Gai ke tempat mereka istirahat. Kakashi dan Gai pun berpamitan dan mengikuti langkah ninja tersebut.

**- Salamander no Naruto -**

Terumi Mei berada di kamarnya dengan gelisah, karena pertemuannya dengan ninja Konoha yang bernama Kakashi Hatake, 'Oh sial, kenapa aku ke pikiran Hatake-san, aku sudah tidak tahan ingin bertemu dengannya lagi.' batin Mei yang kini keluar dari kamarnya lalu menuju kamar tempat Kakashi Hatake menginap.

Sementara itu di kamar tempat Kakashi menginap Kakashi baru saja mandi dan kini hanya mengenakan handuknya saja. Wajah Kakashi kini tanpa masker dan matanya juga tanpa pelindung kepala yang menutupi mata kiri Kakashi. Sebenarnya Kakashi mata kiri tidak di tutup pun tidak akan terjadi kehabisan chakra karena Sharingannya, karena metode pengobatan yang di lakukan Tsunade untuk menghentikan chakra di mata Kakashi berhasil, walaupun matanya tidak berubah dan masih menjadi mata Sharingan. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Kakashi yang tidak sadar masih memakai handuk saja berjalan ke arah pintu dan membuka sedikit daun pintunya.

"Ah, Mizukage-sama. Ada perlu apa kemari?" tanya Kakashi yang pintunya terbuka sedikit dan hanya memperlihatkan kepala Kakashi saja.

"Boleh aku masuk Kakashi-kun." kata Mei yang mengenakan piyama berwarna merah dan menambahkan suffix 'kun' pada Kakashi dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Ah sebentar Mizukage-sama, saya ganti baju dulu." kata Kakashi yang kemudian ingin menutup pintu tapi di tahan oleh Mei, dan Mei mendorong pintu tersebut sehingga Kakashi sedikit mundur, kemudian Mei masuk dan mengunci pintu kamar Kakashi.

Kakashi yang masih mengenakan handuk buru-buru berkata. "Maaf saya ganti baju dulu di kamar mandi." kata Kakashi yang ingin beranjak dari hadapan Mei, tapi tangan Kakashi di tahan oleh tangan Mei, dan Mei membalikan tubuh Kakashi menghadap kembali ke arah Mei. Tanpa komando Mei langsung mencium bibir Kakashi.

"Mizukage-sama, hmmpt- apa yang anda lakukan hmmmpth-." kata Kakashi yang mencoba berontak dari ciuman Mei, walaupun dalam hati Kakashi ingin membalas ciuman Mei.

Mei menghentikan ciumannya, kemudian matanya menatap bola mata Kakashi yang berbeda. "Maaf Kakashi-kun, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Sejak pertemuan tadi aku selalu memikirkanmu. Aku tahu kita sama-sama sudah dewasa. Aku mencintaimu Kakashi-kun, aku ingin kamu jadi suamiku." kata Mei yang menatap bola mata Kakashi dengan pipi bersemu merah.

Kakashi terdiam dengan sekaligus terkejut. "Anda sedang tidak bercanda kan Mizukage-sama?" tanya Kakashi memastikan bahwa Mei tidak bercanda dengan ucapan, karena hati Kakashi kini sedang mengalami hujan bunga.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda Kakashi-kun." jawab Mei dengan pipi merona. "Dan tolong jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan Mizukage-sama, aku masih calon Mizukage. Jadi panggil aku Mei-chan." kata Mei kemudian.

Detik itu juga Kakashi langsung mencium bibir Mei, dan Mei membalas ciuman Kakashi. Cukup lama mereka berciuman hingga akhirnya melepas ciuman mereka karena butuh pasokan udara.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Mei-chan, tapi kalau aku jadi suamimu nanti berarti aku harus berada di sini. Sedangkan aku mempunyai janji dengan sahabat lamaku untuk melindungi Konoha." kata Kakashi kepada Mei.

"Tidak, aku yang akan ikut bersamamu. Aku masih calon Mizukage, jadi aku bisa menolak pelantikan itu." kata Mei senang dengan wajah yang merona hebat. "Tolong sentuh aku Kakashi-kun. Aku ingin kamu yang jadi pertama menyentuh tubuhku."

Kakashi menelan ludahnya, 'Ini lebih hebat dari Icha-Icha Paradise.' batin Kakashi, kemudian mencium bibir Mei dengan lembut, Mei pun membalas ciuman Kakashi. Tangan Kakashi kemudian membuka tali piyama milik Mei, kemudian menurunkannya.

Terlihat jelas di mata Kakashi tubuh indah Mei tanpa sehelai benang pun, tampaknya Mei sudah mempersiapkan segala dengan tidak memakai bra dan celana dalam, dengan tubuh ideal dan ukuran payudara 36B, Kakashi pun meremas pelan payudara kiri Mei dengan lembut dan tidak lupa memainkan jari-jarinya di puting indah Mei. Mei pun mendesah merasakan kenikmatan atas perlakuan Kakashi.

"Ahhh! Akhhh!"

Kakashi pun memutar badannya dan kini tepat di belakang Mei, dan langsung mencium bibir Mei dari samping kanan Mei dan tidak lupa meremas kedua payudara Mei dengan lembut. Ciuman Kakashi beralih dari bibir kini menuju leher jenjang Mei dan mencium dengan lembut kemudian meninggalkan kissmark di leher Mei. Mei pun mendesah menikmati setiap permainan Kakashi.

"Akhhh! Kakashi-kun! Ahhh!"

Kakashi langsung menggendong Mei ala pengantin dan meletakan Mei di pinggir kasur. Kakashi kemudiam duduk di samping Mei dan langsung mencium payudara kanan yang indah milik Mei, Tidak lupa jari tengah tangan kanan Kakashi kini berada di vagina milik Mei dan memaju mundurkan jari tangannya ke dalam vagina milik Mei, Mei pun mendesah menikmati permainan demi permainan yang di berikan Kakashi.

"Ahhh! Akhhh! Kakashi-kun! Lebih cepat! Ahhh! Ughhh!"

"Tubuhmu wangi sekali Mei, tubuhmu bagai candu untukku. Aku mencintaimu Mei." kata Kakashi yang kini mencium leher jenjang Mei dan tidak lupa menambahkan satu jari di dalam vagina milik Mei dan memaju mundurkan jari tersebut dengan cepat.

"Akhhh! Aku juga mencintaimu Kakashi-kun! Ahhh! Akhhhh!"

Kakashi kini beralih ke payudara kanan Mei dan melumat dengan lembut serta menggigit-gigit kecik payudara indah Mei dan tidak lupa menambah kecepatan dua jarinya di dalam vagina milik Mei.

"Akhhh! Akhhh! Aku keluar Kakashi-kun! Akhhh! Nikmat sekali!"

Kakashi terus mempercepat memaju mundurkan dua jari nya di vagina milik Mei, dan akhirnya cairan kenikmatan milik Mei pun keluar dan membasahi dua jari tangan Kakashi.

'Kami-sama, ini lebih indah dari Icha-Icha Paradise, melihat langsung wanita mencapai klimaks ini benar-benar indah.' batin Kakashi melepas handuknya dan kini sudah berada di depan Mei dan memposisikan penisnya di depan bibir vagina Mei.

"Kau siap Mei-chan?" tanya Kakashi kepada Mei.

"Iya aku siap, pelan-pelan ya Kakashi-kun. Ini baru pertama kali bagiku." jawab Mei merona di wajahnya.

Kakashi pun hanya mengangguk kemudian memasukan penisnya secara perlahan, Mei sedikit berteriak kesakitan saat penis Kakashi memasuki vaginanya.

"Akhhh! Sakit!" kata Mei merasakan sakit di vaginanya.

"Tahan sebentar Mei-chan, sedikit lagi masuk semua." kata Kakashi kini menghentakan pinggulnya dan bingo penis Kakashi masuk menembus selaput dara Mei dan keluarlah darah dari vagina Mei yang menandakan keperawanannya di ambil oleh Kakashi.

"Ahhhh! Aghhhhh! Sakit!" teriak Mei kemudian menggigit pundak Kakashi untuk meredam rasa sakitnya.

Kakashi pun hanya meringis kesakitan karena pundaknya di gigit oleh Mei, dan menunggu rasa sakit di vagina Mei reda. Tidak berapa lama sakit di vagina Mei hilang dan di gantikan rasa nikmat yang luar biasa, "Silahkan bergerak Kakashi-kun." kata Mei menyuruh Kakashi memaju mundurkan penisnya.

Kakashi pun memaju mundurkan penisnya dengan tempo yang stabil, dan tidak lupa memberi rangsangan kepada Mei dengan melumat payudara indah Mei, memainkan payudara indah Mei di mulutnya dan menggigit-gigit kecil puting payudara Mei yang membuat Mei mendesah merasakan kenikmatan dari mulut dan penis Kakashi.

"Akhhh! Lebih cepat Kakashi-kun! Ahhh! Lebih cepat! Ahhhh! Uhhhh! Akhhh!"

"Akhhh! Mei-chan vaginamu sempit, aku suka dengan vaginamu dan payudaramu indah sekali! Akhhh! Ahhhh!" racau Kakashi lebih cepat memaju mundurkan penisnya di dalam vagina milik Mei. 'Akhhh! ini lebih nikmat dari berfantasy dengan buku Icha-Icha Paradise, aku sudah menyusulmu Naruto. Aku laki-laki sejati sekarang.' batin Kakashi yang masih memaju mundurkan penisnya di dalam vagina Mei.

Kakashi menambah tempo memaju mundurkan penisnya lebih cepat dan kembali merangsang Mei dengan mencium bibir ranum Mei, Mei pun membalas ciuman itu. Mereka pun bertarung lidah sambil menikmati permainan penis Kakashi di vagina milik Mei. Ciuman Kakashi kini pindah ke leher jenjang Mei dan memberikan banyak Kissmark di leher Mei sebagai tanda kepemilikan. Hampir 15 menit Kakashi berpacu di vagina milik Mei, Mei pun merasakan vaginanya berkedut tanda ingin klimaks.

"Akhhhh! Ahhhhh! Uhhhh! Kakashi-kun! Aku keluar! Akhhh!"

"Keluarkan sayang, aku ingin merasakannya!" kata Kakashi yang makin cepat memaju mundurkan penisnya di vagina Mei. Mei pun klimaks mencapai puncaknya, melihat Mei klimaks Kakashi mencium kembali Mei untuk merangsangnya kembali

Di bibir, di payudara, di leher jenjangnya Mei sehingga Mei kembali terangsang dan mendesah.

"Ahhhh! Aku terangsang kembali sayang! Kamu memang hebat! Akhhhh! Ahhhh!"

"Aku akan memuaskanmu malam ini dan malam-malam selanjutnya sayang!" kata Kakashi yang kini memaju mundurkan penisnya lebih cepat.

Hampir 20 menit Kakashi dan Mei berpacu dalam kenikmatan ini. Kakashi mencium bibir ranum Mei dengan penuh nafsu dan meminta izin memasuki rongga mulutnya. Kakashi pun menyapu bersih rongga mulut Mei, dan melepas ciuman itu kemudian memfocuskan diri pada penisnya yang ingin klimaks, begitu juga Mei yang merasa ingin klimaks. Kakashi memaju mundurkan penisnya lebih cepat, hingga akhirnya mereka berdua mencapai klimaksnya.

"Akhhh! Kakashi-kun! Aku keluar! Ahhhhhh! Akhhhhhh!"

"Aku juga keluar Mei-chan! Akhhhh! Uhhhh! Ahhhh!"

Cairan sperma Kakashi menembus masuk kedalam rahim milik Mei, Kakashi pun diam sesaat untuk menunggu spermanya masuk kedalam rahim Mei. Kemudian mencium bubir Mei dengan lembut sekilas dan mencabut penisnya dari dalam vagina Mei.

"Akhh!"

Kakashi pun menaikan Mei ke atas kasur, Kakashi pun memeluk tubuh Mei dari belakang dan membawa Mei kedalam depakan hangatnya.

"Terima kasih Mei-chan, setelah nanti di Konohagakure nanti kita menikah disana." kata Kakashi memeluk tubuh telanjang Mei di kasur dan menaikan selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka.

"Ya, terima kasih sudah menerima cintaku Kakashi-kun. Besok kita akan menghadap para tetua untuk membatalkan pelantikan ku nanti dan menyuruh Ao menggantikanku menjadi Mizukage." kata Mei meyesap dekapan hangat tubuh Kakashi.

'Sialan Naruto lebih hebat dariku, dia membuat istrinya klimaks 4 kali. Aku harus banyak belajar nih.' batin Kakashi mengeratkan pelukannya. "Tidurlah hime." kata Kakashi mencium pucuk kepala Mei.

"Oyasuminasai Kakashi-kun." kata Mei lalu menutup matanya untuk tidur.

"Oyasuminasai Mei-chan." kata Kakashi mengeratkan pelukannya kemudian tertidur.

Di tempat lain tepatnya kamar milik Naruto dan Karin tampaknya sudah selesai bercinta dan membawa Karin dalam dekapannya. Pasalnya tadi habis menjelaskan semuanya pada Raikage dan Darui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di tempat Training tadi.

Melelahkan memang sehabis pertarungan dengan Raikage tapi itu tidak mengurangi stamina untuk bermain di ranjang bersama Karin. Malam ini Naruto membuat Karin klimaks sebanyak 5 kali, karena kali ini Karin begitu agresif.

"Oyasuminasai Tsuma." kata Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya lalu tertidur pulas.

"Oyasuminasai Anata." balas Karin yang kemudian tertidur juga.

Malam ini adalah malam terindah bagi pasangan baru yaitu Kakashi Hatake dan Mei Terumi yang baru bertemu langsung bercinta terlebih lagi nanti setelah misi ini Kakashi langsung menikah dengan Mei.

Sementara di Konohagakure sang Hokage sedang merutuki nasibnya malam ini karena harus berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen laknat. "Sialan! Kenapa malam ini aku sial sekali, harus membawa dokumen-dokumen laknat ini kerumah. Padahal aku ingin bercinta dengan Kushina-chan malam ini!" teriak Minato merutuki dokumen-dokumen laknatnya.

Sementara sang istri Kushina hanya bisa terkikik melihat Minato yang frustasi.

**- Salamander no Naruto -**

Naruto dan Karin sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada Raikage apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sana, dan kini Raikage percaya bahwa yang melakukannya bukan Naruto.

Setelah melewati malam yang panjang, kini Naruto sedang di ajak oleh Raikage untuk berlatih bersama, karena Raikage menganggap Naruto adalah lawan yang tangguh sekaligus rival keduanya setelah Yondaime Hokage dalam hal kecepatan.

Naruto dan Raikage sudah dalam mode mereka masing-masing, Raikage dengan _'Raiton no Yoroi' _sementara Naruto dengan _'Faiya Doraibu'._

Naruto dan Raikage saling beradu jurus mereka masing-masing, tampaknya wajah mereka senang karena menemukan lawan yang sebanding dengan mereka. Dan juga saling menghormati satu sama lain sebagai sesama petarung. Tidak jauh dari tempat itu Karin dan Darui sedang melihat pertarungan antar rival soal kecepatan dan kekuatan itu.

"Tampaknya Raikage-sama senang mendapatkan lawan tanding yang sama kuat dengannya." kata Darui yang masih melihat pertarungan antara Raikage melawan Naruto.

"Ya, suamiku juga tampaknya senang menemukan lawan yang bisa membuatnya senang." kata Karin yang melihat pertarungan mereka.

"Ah Karin-san kalau boleh tahu berapa lama kalian akan tinggal disini? Soalnya saya sangat tertarik mengenai sihir yang anda katakan dan suami anda katakan." tanya Darui yang benar-benar tertarik dengan yang namanya sihir, tidak dapat di pungkiri bahwa kini Naruto yang menggunakan sihir bisa mengimbangi Raikage, bahkan mungkin melampaui Raikage.

"Kata Naruto-kun, Raikage menahannya selama 10 hari di sini. Katanya ingin berlatih tanding bersama." jawab Karin yang masih memandangi suaminya.

"Hahaha. Dasar Raikage-sama itu seenaknya saja menahan orang. Tapi boleh aku mengetahui tentang sihir lebih jauh. Ya, walaupun tidak bisa mempelajarinya seperti yang anda katakan. Tapi mungkin metodenya bisa di aplikasikan dengan penggunaan chakra." kata Darui mencoba merayu Karin agar mau berbagi ilmunya tentang sihir.

"Baiklah, mungkin aku dan suamiku bisa berdiskusi denganmu tentang sihir." kata Karin yang kini tersenyum kepada Darui.

"Ah terima kasih Karin-san." kata Darui yang membungkukan badannya kepada Karin.

Latihan pun berjalan dengan seru dan tampaknya Naruto dan Raikage seimbang. Naruto kini mendekati istrinya lalu mencium lembut pipi sang istri dan sukses membuat sang istri merona. Raikage dan Darui pun hanya tersenyum melihat pasangan muda itu. 'Indahnya jika kita mempunyai pendamping hidup.' batin Raikage dan Darui yang masih belum mendapatkan pendamping hidup.

Naruto dan Karin pun berdiskusi banyak dengan Darui, Darui pun tertarik dengan _Rune Magic_ yang menurutnya bisa di aplikasikan untuk latihan walaupun tidak bisa di buat oleh Darui, Darui meminta tolong agar Naruto membuat _Rune Magic_ di setiap tempat latihan. Naruto yang di dampingi Karin membuat pelindung _Rune Magic_ di semua tempat latihan dan mengajarkan Darui untuk menulis ulang _Rune Magic_ yang di tulis Naruto di setiap pelindung tempat latihan dengan spidol magic. Darui sudah bisa menguasai penulisan ulang dengan menggunakan spidol sihir yang di berikan Naruto. Dengan spidol sihir Darui bisa menulis ulang di pelindung yang di buat Naruto misalnya _'Gravitasi dalam pelindung 200 kg lebih kuat, dan orang yang bisa masuk dan keluar pelindung adalah bla bla bla'._

Naruto juga akan mengaplikasikan ini ketika kembali ke Konoha, agar ninja Konoha lebih kuat lagi.

7 Hari berlalu Naruto dan Karin berdiskusi akan melanjutkan perjalanan kemana, Karin bilang ingin mengunjungi desa kelahirannya yaitu Kusagakure. Naruto pun menuruti kemauan sang istri, dan kenapa akhir-akhir ini sang istri jadi tambah sedikit sensitif.

Demikian juga dengan Kakashi, Mei, dan Gai akan pergi ke Konoha. Tampaknya Mei menolak untuk di angkat jadi Mizukage dan jabatan itu akan di serahkan kepada Ao, sang tetua desa tidak bisa memaksakan Mei untuk jadi Mizukage dan mengizinkan untuk ikut calon suaminya ke Konoha. Dan kini Konoha dan Kiri bisa lebih dekat lagi dalam urusan Aliansi karena Mei adalah shinobi dari Kirigakure.

Akhirnya Kakashi, Mei dan Gai pun pergi meninggalkan Kirigakure, sementara Gai masih merutuki dirinya yang kalah dari rivalnya satu langkah tentang mendapatkan pasangan hidup. 'Sialan kau rivalku, aku akan segara menyusulmu rivalku. Semangat masa mudaku akan mencari pendamping hidup yang cocok untukku.' batin Gai dengan penuh semangat masa muda.

Sementara di Konohagakure, Team 7 yang terdiri dari Menma Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Itachi Uchiha, dan Yamato sedang bersiap-siap berangkat menuju Kusagakure.

"Yosh! Ayo kita berangkat." kata Menma yang penuh semangat. Anggota Team pun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkat Menma.

'Tunggu aku Otouto, aku akan membawamu pulang.' batin Menma dengan penuh semangat.

'Semoga kau ada di Kusagakure dobe, jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot mencarimu dan membawa pulang.' batin Sasuke.

'Semoga belum terlambat, kalau sampai Naruto masuk organisasi itu, aku tidak tahu apa jadinya.' batin Itachi mengingat ucapan sang Master.

Akhirnya mereka semua berangkat ke Kusagakure, Tampaknya takdir mempertemukan sebuah keluarga di Kusagakure.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih telah baca fiction ini. Nanti update selanjutnya The God of Shinobi dan Sweet Day.**


	8. Chapter 8: Reunion Family Part 1

**Title: Salamander no Naruto**

**Genre: Adventure, Family, Fantasy, Friendship and Romance**

**Rated: M**

**Pairing: NaruKarin (Naruto x Karin)**

**Disclaimed: Naruto bukan punya saya**

**Naruto di hilangkan semua kekuatannya oleh ayahnya karena alasan bertarung dengan kakaknya sendiri, dan Naruto pun pergi dari desa, dan menjadikannya sebagai S-Rank Missing-nin, Naruto memiliki kekuatan baru tapi bukan dari dunia Shinobi. Warning : Lemon, Lime, and Rape!**

**Warning: Abal, Gaje, OC, OOC, Typo, Lemon, Lime, Rape, and ETC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesi Tanya Jawab:

Q: Kok perasaan banyak Lemonnya?

A: Baca Warningnya.

Q: Apakah Karin sudah hamil?

A: Sudah hamil 3 minggu, Hanya Karin belum sadar.

Q: Author punya FB?

A: Punya. Search aja 'Angganata Girindhabistara'

Q: Kok Kakashi dan Mei seperti cinta satu malam?

A: Bukan satu malam, hanya saja mereka tidak mau cuma pacaran saja. Umur Kakashi 31 Tahun dan Mei 30 Tahun. Udh tua gak cocok pacar2an. Hahahaha.

Q: Kapan NaruKarin pulang ke Konoha?

A: Chapter depan NaruKarin pulang ke konoha..

Q: Updatenya tiap hari apa aja?

A: Gak tentu soalnya kalau memang waktu luang saya nulis lanjutannya.

Segitu dulu sesi tanya jawabnya. Terima kasih yang sudah favorite, follow, and Review Fiction saya. Silahkan baca Chapter 8.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8: Reunion Family Part 1**

Sudah tiga hari berselang, Naruto dan Karin kini berada di depan gerbang Kumogakure untuk melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Kusagakure.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya Raikage-san." kata Naruto mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah di terima baik oleh Kumogakure.

"Hahaha. Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih bocah, kau sudah memberi kami tempat latihan yang menakjubkan." kata Raikage kepada Naruto.

"Ah, itu bukan apa-apa. Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu Raikage-san." kata Naruto berpamitan kepada Raikage.

"Naruto-san, Karin-san terima kasih banyak sudah mengajarkan saya sedikit mengenai sihir. Kumogakure terbuka lebar untuk kalian." kata Darui kepada Naruto dan Karin.

"Ya, sama-sama Darui-san. Aku dan suamiku pamit dulu." kata Karin, kemudian Naruto dan Karin mengaktifkan sihirnya.

_**"Mitia!" (Meteor)**_

_**"Sukairain!" (Skyline)**_

Lingkaran sihir berwarna kuning muncul di bawah kaki Naruto kemudian menyelumuti tubuh Naruto, sedangkan cahaya putih menyelimuti tubuh Karin dan berubah menjadi sepasang sayap malaikat. Kemudian keduanya melesat dengan cepat di udara sambil berpegangan tangan meninggalkan Kumogakure.

"Hati-hati bocah!" teriak Raikage kemudian masuk kedalam desa lagi bersama Darui dan beberapa Anbu lainnya.

Di tempat lain atau lebih tepatnya di tempat Team Kakashi, Itachi dan Yamato mereka sudah bersembunyi di dekat jembatan Kusagakure untuk menyelidiki lebih jauh organisasi Akatsuki serta bila mereka beruntung mereka bisa bertemu Naruto beserta istrinya.

"Sampai kapan kita harus menunggu disini Aniki?" tanya Sasuke tidak sabar karena harus menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti.

"Sabar sedikit Otouto, sebentar lagi mereka pasti datang." jawab Itachi kepada Sasuke yang tidak sabaran.

'Semoga kau ada disini Otouto.' batin Menma yang berharap bisa bertemu adiknya di sini.

Tidak berapa lama muncullah seseorang dengan menggunakan tudung merah berdiri di atas jembatan seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu. Melihat itu Itachi langsung membuat satu buah Bunshin dan berubah menjadi seekor gagak dan terbang mendekat ke arah orang bertudung merah itu dan hinggap di salah satu tiang penyangga jembatan.

Tidak berapa lama muncullah dua orang di atas jembatan dengan jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah menghampiri orang bertudung merah tersebut.

"Ssst, jangan ada yang bersuara, aku akan berkonsentrasi dengan gagak ku dan menguping apa yang mereka bicarakan." kata Itachi setengah berbisik.

"Siap!" kata Team Kakashi dan Yamato berbisik.

Di atas jembatan terlihat sudah ada tiga orang yang nampaknya sedang berbicara.

"Apa kamu di ikuti?" tanya salah satu dari anggota Akatsuki yang terbungkus oleh Hiruko (kagutsu).

"Tidak Sasori-sama." jawab orang dengan tudung merah.

"Buka tutup kepalamu." kata Sasori kepada pria bertudung merah.

Orang itu pun membuka tutup kepalanya, dan betapa terkejutnya Team Kakashi yang tidak jauh dari mereka. Ternyata mata-mata dari organisasi dari pihak Akatsuki untuk Orochimaru adalah Kabuto.

"Tuan ini gulungannya." kata Kabuto menyerahkan gulungan informasi dan di terima oleh seorang bernama Deidara.

"Kau tahu dimana saja tempat persembunyian Orochimaru?" tanya Sasori kepada Kabuto.

"Saya tahu, kurang lebih ada 100 tempat persembunyian Orochimaru, dan sekarang Orochimaru sedang bersembunyi di sekitar kawasan Kusagakure." jawab Kabuto menjelaskan tempat persembunyian Orochimaru.

Setelah menanyakan itu Sasori menyiapkan ekor scorpionnya untuk menyerang Kabuto, tapi sayang ekor scorpionnya Sasori terkena kunai seseorang yang menyerang Kabuto.

**Trang!**

Kabuto pun kaget, lalu segera menyingkir dan berdiri di belakang Sasori dan Deidara, "Terima kasih Sasori-sama. Kalau tidak ada kau mungkin aku sudah mati oleh kunai itu." kata Kabuto kepada Sasori.

'Sialan, padahal aku ingin membunuhnya, karena sudah tidak berguna.' batin Sasori.

Di depan Sasori, Deidara, dan Kabuto kini terlihat salah satu kriminal yang cukup terkenal dia adalah Orochimaru. Team Kakashi, Itachi, dan Yamato hanya mengawasi dari jauh. Tapi tampaknya Sasori dan Deidara tidak sadar kalau Kabuto sudah mengalirkan chakra medisnya lalu menghantam Hiruko milik Sasori hingga hancur. Dan memperlihatkan pemuda berambut merah.

**BRAKK!**

Kabuto pun langsung shunshin dan berdiri di sebelah Orochimaru. "Apa itu wujud asli Sasori, Orochimaru-sama?" tanya Kabuto kepada Orochimaru.

"Khu khu khu, benar sekali Kabuto, itu wujud aslinya." jawab Orochimaru.

"Brengsek apa yang kau lakukan Kabuto?" tanya Sasori dengan nada marah karena Kabuto menyerangnya dan menghancurkan tubuh Hiruko-nya.

"Ah, maaf Sasori tampaknya segel milikmu yang kau tanam padaku sudah di lepas oleh Orochimaru-sama." jawab Kabuto dengan santai.

"Khu khu khu, sekarang saatnya aku menghabisi kalian para Akatsuki yang sudah membuangku." kata Orochimaru dengan nada dingin yang menatap Sasori dan Deidara, "Tapi tampaknya kalian punya masalah dengan Ninja lain." kata Orochimaru yang sudah menyadari keberadaan Team Kakashi, Itachi dan Yamato.

Team Kakashi, Itachi, dan Yamato kaget karena Orochimaru menyadari mereka. "Sial, dia menyadari keberadaan kita." kata Itachi yang sudah kembali dari konsentrasinya kepada sang gagak. Lalu mereka keluar dari persembunyian tanpa di ketahui Sasori dan Deidara.

Orochimaru dan Kabuto memasang wajah datar meski di dalam hati mereka terkejut karena ada salah satu ketua Anbu dalam Team Kakashi.

"Apa maksudmu Orochimaru?" tanya Sasori geram sekaligus tidak mengerti ucapan Orochimaru.

Orochimaru malah mengabaikan ucapan Sasori kemudian berteriak dengan lantang, "Selamat bersenang-senang Ninja Konoha, aku pergi dulu." kata Orochimaru menghilang dalam kepulan asap di ikuti oleh Kabuto.

Sasori dan Deidara terkejut Orochimaru menyebutkan Ninja Konoha, kemudian berbalik kebelakang dan melihat Team Kakashi, Yamato, dan Itachi sudah berada di belakang mereka.

"Danna tampaknya ini hari keberuntungan kita, tidak dapat Ichibi kita dapat Kyuubi." kata Sasori dengan seringai iblisnya. Kemudian membuat tanah liat dan berbentuk burung kemudian naik di atasnya.

"Ya, kita juga bisa dapat kepala prodigy dari seorang Uchiha." kata Sasori menambahkan karena melihat Itachi yang masuk dalam buku _Kuro Bingo_ yang biasa di miliki oleh para Kriminal.

"Sasuke, Menma, kalian lawan yang naik burung itu. Kalian bisa? Sisanya biar aku, Sakura dan Yamato yang menangani bocah merah itu." perintah Itachi pada Sasuke dan Menma.

"Serahkan pada kami Itachi-san/Aniki." kata Menma dan Sasuke bersamaan.

Tanpa tunggu perintah berikutnya Sasuke langsung menyerang Deidara dengan jutsu apinya.

_**"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"**_

Serangan bola api menyerang ke arah Deidara yang masih di atas burung, Deidara pun menghindari serangan Sasuke begitu juga dengan Sasori yang tidak mau ke imbas serangan Sasuke. Mendapat kesempatan memisahkan kedua anggota Akatsuki tersebut, Sakura yang sudah siap langsung berlari menghantam tubuh Sasori yang menghindar serangan Sasuke.

"Shannaro!" teriak Sakura menghantam tubuh Sasori.

**BRAKK!**

Sasori terpental cukup jauh akibat pukulan Sakura, tapi sayang pukulan Sakura tidak berarti apa-apa. Sasori yang jatuh pun bangun lagi dan mengeluarkan gulungan dari tempat penyimpanannya.

"Kau boleh juga ." kata Sasori yang melepas segel gulungan tersebut, muncullah sebuah kugutsu dari dalam gulungan tersebut. "Kau akan merasakan seni ku nona manis." kata Sasori kemudian yang sudah menempelkan benang chakra pada kugutsunya lalu menyerang Sakura.

_**"Satetsu Shigure!"**_

Dari dalam kugutsu muncul pasir hitam dan langsung menyerang Sakura, melihat Sakura di serang Yamato langsung membuat handseal untuk melindungi Sakura.

_**"Mokuton: Mokujouheki!"**_

Sebuah pelindung yang terbuat dari kayu melindungi di depan Sakura, sehingga pasir hitam mengenai pelindung kayu tersebut, Sakura berbalik dan melihat Yamato dan mengucapkan terima kasih dan di balas dengan anggukan.

Sementara di tempat Sasuke dan Menma, kini Menma mengambil shuriken dari kantong shurikennya dan menyerang Deidara.

_**"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_

serangan dua shuriken berubah menjadi 100 shuriken lebih menyerang Deidara, Deidara pun menghindar serangan tersebut di udara, salah satu shuriken tersebut berubah menjadi Menma yang sudah siap dengan jutsunya dan menghantam ke arah Deidara.

_**"Rasengan!"**_

Serangan bola berpendar biru mengarah kepada Deidara, tapi sayang Deidara melompat dari burung tanah liatnya dan serang Menma hanya mengenai burung tanah liat tersebut. Deidara menapakan kakinya di atas tanah. Belum beberapa saat Sasuke berlari dan menghantam Deidara dengan Taijutsunya. Menyerang Deidara dengan pukulan dan tendangan Taijutsunya, Deidara pun menangkis serangan tersebut. Deidara bersalto kebelakang dan menatap Sasuke dan Menma yang kini telah bersama.

"Kalian boleh juga bocah Kyuubi." kata Deidara datar sambil membuat sebuah naga dari tanah liatnya. Deidara pun naik ke atas Naga tersebut lalu terbang dan menembakan bola-bola tanah liatnya ke arah Menma dan Sasuke.

"Rasakan serangan C2 Bomb ku bocah-bocah sialan!" kata Deidara yang di atas udara.

Serangan tersebut dapat di hindari oleh Sasuke dan Menma, serang berbentuk bola itu tidak meledak dan membuat Sasuke dan Menma heran, kini Menma dan Sasuke di kelilingi bola-bola yang tadi di tembakan oleh naga milik Deidara. Menyadari ada yang aneh Sasuke dan Menma mengantisipasi itu dengan menyerang Deidara dengan Fuma Shuriken mereka masing-masing. Deidara pun menghindari Fuma Shuriken tersebut.

"Hahaha, jutsu kacangan. Seni adalah ledakan!" teriak Deidara dengan lantang.

_**"Katsu!"**_

Bola-bola yang mengelilingi Menma dan Sasuke meledak berbarengan.

**DUARR! BLARR! DUARR! BLARR!**

"Hahaha. Mati kalian." kata Deidara tidak menyadari bahwa dua buah Fuma Shuriken tadi berubah menjadi Sasuke dan Menma.

'Mengerikan!' batin Menma dan Sasuke, keduanya pun membuat handseal dengan cepat lalu mengarahkannya ke Deidara yang tidak sadar bahwa Sasuke dan Menma berada di udara tepat di belakang Deidara.

_**"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"**_

_**"Fuuton: Daitoppa!"**_

Serangan bola api Sasuke makin membesar akibat bantuan angin dari Menma dan meluncur dengan indah ke arah Deidara. Deidara tidak sempat menghindar akhirnya terkena jutsu Sasuke dan Menma.

_**DUARR!**_

Deidara pun jatuh dengan mulus ke tanah dan kini mulutnya mengeluarkan darah segar. Menma dan Sasuke pun turun ke bawah dengan mulus, seringai menghiasai wajah keduanya.

"Uhuk. Bangsat kalian!" kata Deidara menyeka darahnya dari bibirnya.

Deidara pun membuat burung dari tanah liat lagi dan terbang lagi di udara, setelah di udara Deidara membuat sebuah burung lagi yang akan di jatuhkan kepada Menma dan Sasuke.

"Baiklah terpaksa aku harus menggunakan C3." kata Deidara yang sudah siap menjatuhkan C3 nya ke arah Menma dan Sasuke.

**- Salamander no Naruto -**

Dua hari sebelumnya di Konoha. Kakashi, Mei dan Gai sudah berada di depan Konohagakure, betapa terkejutnya Izumo dan Kotetsu bahwa Kakashi membawa seorang wanita yang bisa di bilang cukup cantik.

"Apa Hokage-sama ada di gedung Hokage?" tanya Kakashi yang ingin menyampaikan misinya.

"Ah iya beliau ada di gedung Hokage." jawab Izumo yang sudah kembali dalam mode normalnya.

"Baiklah aku mau beri laporan dulu, Gai kau boleh kembali ke Team mu, biar aku dan Mei-chan yang ke tempat Hokage-sama." kata Kakashi kepada Gai.

"Ok! Aku juga tidak sabar bertemu murid kesayanganku. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Kakashi, jangan lupa traktirannya di kedai Yakiniku!" kata Gai yang sudah berlari menuju tempat di mana dia berlatih bersama Lee.

"Sialan." gumam Kakashi yang sudah berjalan bersama Mei menuju gedung Hokage.

Di kantor Hokage, Minato sang Hokage masih saja merutuki dokumen dokumen keparat yang masih saja menumpuk.

"Bisakah aku dapat libur satu hari saja." kata Minato yang setia dengan dokumen-dokumennya. Tidak berapa lama terdengar pintu di ketuk.

"Masuk!"

Masuklah Kakashi dan Mei ke dalam kantor Hokage. Sang Hokage yang melihat Kakashi dan Mei langsung berdiri, karena yang sang Hokage dengar bahwa Terumi Mei adalah calon Mizukage.

"Ah maaf Mizukage-dono saya tidak tahu bahwa anda akan datang ke Konohagakure." kata sang Hokage sedikit malu karena tidak menyambut kedatangan Mizukage.

"Ah maaf Hokage-sama, saya bukan lagi calon Mizukage, saya kesini mengantarkan Kakashi-kun, sekaligus meminta kepada Hokage-sama untuk mengizinkan saya jadi warga Konohagakure." kata Mei kepada sang Hokage.

"Hah? Apa saya tidak salah dengar?" tanya sang Hokage.

"Sensei tidak salah dengar, dan juga aku dan Mei-chan akan melangsungkan pernikahan di sini." jawab Kakashi dengan senyuman di balik maskernya.

"Hmm, bagus itu Kakashi." kata sang Hokage tidak sadar akan omongan Kakashi, kemudian tersadar kembali dan membulatkan matanya. "Apa!? Menikah!?" tanya sang Hokage terkejut.

"Iya Hokage-sama, saya dan Kakashi-kun akan menikah di Konoha, dan saya juga mau jadi warga Konohagakure." jawab Mei yang kini menggenggam tangan kiri Kakashi.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya sang Hokage tidak percaya bahwa Kakashi yang di kenal sebagai Jounin yang anti wanita tiba-tiba saja mau menikah.

"Tentu saja bisa. Kami saling mencintai satu sama lain." jawab Kakashi santai.

"Ya sudah kalau itu keputusanmu Kakashi. Dan Mei-san, kau mau jadi warga biasa atau jadi shinobi Konohagakure?" tanya sang Hokage kepada Mei.

"Lebih baik warga biasa saja Hokage-sama, tapi saya tetap akan membantu apabila ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Konoha nanti." jawab Mei kepada sang Hokage.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, dan satu lagi. Panggil aku Minato saja karena Kakashi sudah ku anggap sebagai adik sendiri." kata Minato sang Hokage.

"Ya, Minato-nii." kata Mei yang masih menggenggam tangan Kakashi. "Kalau boleh tahu apa Naruto sudah pulang ke Konoha?" tanya Mei kemudian.

"Kau mengenal Naruto?" tanya sang Hokage heran, pasalnya dari yang dia dengar Naruto hanya mampir ke Kirigakure.

"Tentu saja, bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengenal pahlawan desa asalku." jawab Mei tersenyum.

Minato terkejut atas ucapan Mei, bahwa Naruto adalah pahlawan bagi Kirigakure, kemudian Mei menceritakan semuanya yang terjadi pada Minato, dari mulai pertemuan hingga perpisahan. Dan itu membuat Minato bangga sekaligus merindukan sosok putra bungsunya. 'Cepat pulang Naruto. Kami merindukan mu.' batin Minato sedih sekaligus tersenyum karena Naruto adalah pahlawan bagi Kirigakure.

"Maaf Minato-nii, kalau Naruto dan Karin pulang apa Minato-nii sudah mengganti tempat tidur Naruto untuk berdua?" tanya Mei kepada Minato.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa tentang itu. Terima kasih Mei sudah mengingatkan, nanti setelah selesai aku dan istriku akan mencari tempat tidur baru untuk mereka." jawab Minato yang lupa kalau anaknya sekarang sudah mempunyai istri, dan beruntung di ingatkan oleh calon istri adik angkatnya.

"Ya, kalau begitu kami pamit dulu Minato-nii." kata Kakashi kemudian keluar bersama Mei dari ruangan Hokage.

'Aku harus menyelesaikan dokumen terkutuk ini dan segera pulang untuk membeli tempat tidur baru buat Naruto dan Karin.' batin Minato yang dengan cepet menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumen laknat.

Di tempat Sakura, Itachi dan Yamato. Masih bertarung antara Sakura, Itachi dan Yamato melawan Sasori dari Akatsuki. Yamato sudah selesai membuat handsealnya dan mengarahkannya kepada Sasori.

_**"Suiton: Suijinheki!"**_

Semburan air keluar dari mulut Yamato mengarah kepada Sasori, kemudian Itachi membuat handseal dengan cepat untuk membantu Yamato.

_**"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"**_

Naga Air keluar dari semburan air yang di keluarkan Yamato dan menerjang bersamaan ke arah Sasori, Sasori yang melihat itu langsung membuat pertahanan.

_**"Satetsu Kabe!" (Iron Sand Wall)**_

Sebuah pelindung melindungi Sasori dan Kugutsunya, sehingga serangan Yamato dan Itachi mengenai pelindung pasir tersebut. Setelah air hilang Sasori mengarahkan Kugutsunya ke atas dan siap melancarkan Jutsunya pada mereka bertiga.

_**"Satetsu Kesshuu!"**_

Sebuah piramida terbalik terbentuk di atas mereka, lalu melesat dengan cepat ke arah mereka bertiga, Yamato dengan cepat membentuk handseal untuk menahan jutsu tersebut.

_**"Mokuton: Shichuuro no Jutsu!"**_

Kini Itachi, Yamato, dan Sakura berada di dalam penjara yang di buat oleh Yamato, dan pasir hitam tersebut menghantam penjara itu dan hancur berkeping-keping meninggalkan orang yang berada di dalamnya tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kemudian Itachi membalas serangan tadi dengan menutup mata lalu membukanya kembali dan bergumam.

_**"Amaterasu!"**_

Api hitam menyerang Sasori, Sasori yang mengetahui itu langsung menarik Kugustunya untuk melindunginya. Tapi sayang Kugutsunya terbakar habis oleh Api hitam milik Itachi, tidak mau ambil resiko Sasori melepaskan benang Chakranya agar tidak merambat ke dirinya lalu melompat mundur ke belakang. Api hitam pun telah padam karena Itachi memadamkan api hitam tersebut.

"Mengesankan, kalian bisa mengalahkan salah satu koleksi terbaikku." kata Sasori kepada Yamato, Itachi, dan Sakura. "Kali ini aku akan mengalahkan kalian." kata Sasori yang melepas jubahnya dan terlihatlah tubuhnya yang terbuat dari Kugutsu dan itu membuat Sakura terbelak kaget, karena serangan pertamanya di tidak mempan karena tubuh Sasori adalah Kugutsu.

Sasori pun mengambil gulungan lalu memasukannya kedalam dadanya dan bergumam.

_**"Akahigi: Hyakki no Soen!"**_

Muncul seratus kugutsu dengan jubah hitam di hadapan Yamato, Itachi dam Sakura. Benang-benang Chakra keluar dari dada Sasori dan menempel pada kugutsu-kugutsunya. Itachi, Yamato, dan Sakura terbelak tidak percaya bahwa mereka akan berhadapan dengan banyak kugutsu.

"Inilah koleksi terbaikku, jadi persiapkan diri kalian." kata Sasori dengan seringai iblisnya.

**- Salamander no Naruto -**

Naruto dan Karin kini terbang di atas untuk menuju desa Kusagakure, tapi mereka mendengar sebuah ledakan, Naruto dan Karin pun melesat mencari sumber ledakan tersebut.

Akhirnya Naruto dan Karin menemukan sumber ledakan tersebut, dan betapa terkejutnya Naruto bahwa kakaknya berada dalam bahaya karena ulah dari Deidara yang sudah menjatuhkan C3 nya ke tanah.

"Tsuma, setelah aku menyelamatkan mereka. Kamu serang orang yang berada di atas burung tersebut." kata Naruto kepada istrinya.

"Baik Anata." kata Karin mengerti akan ucapan Naruto.

Naruto pun melesat ke arah Sasuke dan Menma dan berdiri 2 langkah di belakang Menma dan Sasuke. Menma dan Sasuke tidak sadar akan kehadiran Naruto. Naruto yang melihat C3 makin mendekat langsung membuat rune magic dan untungnya tepat waktu. Sasuke dan Menma menutup mata mereka menantikan ajal mereka.

"Seni adalah ledakan!"

_**"Katsu!"**_

**DUARRRR! BLAARRR!**

Ledakan besar terjadi dan dapat terdengar suara tawa dari Deidara yang menyangka bahwa Menma dan Sasuke telah mati akibat C3 nya.

Sementara Sasuke dan Menma masih menutup matanya, melihat kakaknya dan salah satu temannya masih menutup mata Naruto membuka suara.

"Sampai kapan Menma-nii dan Teme menutup mata kalian?" tanya Naruto kepada Menma dan Sasuke dengan senyum menahan kerinduannya pada kakak kembarnya.

Menma dan Sasuke yang mendengar suara yang cukup familiar membuka matanya dan mencari sumber suara tersebut, dan betapa terkejutnya mereka karena melihat Naruto berada tidak jauh dari mereka. Menma langsung menitikan air mata rindu dan langsung memeluk Naruto.

"Naruto! Benar ini kamu Naruto?" tanya Menma memastikan bahwa dirinya tidak berhalusinasi. Naruto pun membalas pelukan hangat kakaknya dengan erat.

"Ya, ini aku Menma-nii." jawab Naruto yang tidak tahan menitikan air matanya karena baru kali ini Menma memeluknya dengan hangat.

"Aku merindukanmu Naruto, aku merindukanmu." kata Menma masih memeluk Naruto dengan erat, seakan-akan tidak ingin Naruto pergi dari hidupnya lagi. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum bahagia, akhirnya bisa menemukan Naruto, dan yang membuat terkejut adalah Naruto menyelamatkan mereka.

"Dobe, benarkah itu dirimu sobat?" tanya Sasuke yang masih tidak percaya. Naruto melihat Sasuke kemudian melepaskan tangan kanannya yang memeluk Menma kemudian menjulukan kepalannya kepada Sasuke, Sasuke pun membalas kepalan tersebut.

"Sudah percaya sekarang, kalau ini aku Teme?" tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"Ya, aku percaya. Dan aku benar-benar tidak berhalusinasi." jawab Sasuke kemudian menarik tangannya kembali begitu juga dengan Naruto yang menarik tangannya kembali.

Naruto melepaskan pelukan kakaknya dan berkata, "Sudah Menma-nii, nanti bisa kita teruskan lagi. Sekarang kita hadapi dulu makhluk kuning brengsek itu." kata Naruto yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya, begitu juga dengan Menma yang sudah melepaskan pelukan adiknya dan di jawab dengan anggukan.

Ledakan sudah hilang, Deidara masih tertawa laknat, kemudian terkejut karena targetnya masih hidup dan lebih kesalnya lagi Deidara melihat Naruto yang dulu pernah mengalahkannya. Naruto pun melepas Rune Magicnya dan menatap Deidara dengan amarah yang memuncak, karena berani menyakiti kakaknya.

Memanfaatkan keterkejutan Deidara, Karin yang di udara tidak jauh dari Deidara langsung melancarkan sihirnya.

_**"Tenryuu no Hoko!" (Sky Dragon's Roar)**_

Serangan gelombang angin berwarna putih menghantam Deidara dan burungnya sehingga Deidara terjatuh dari udara dan menabrak tanah dengan indahnya, badannya pun sedikit terkena goresan-goresan serangan dari Karin, darah segar keluar dari mulutnya dan mengumpat dengan kasar.

"Bangsat! siapa yang melakukan ini!" umpat Deidara kemudian bangun dan melihat siapa yang menyerangnya. Dan terlihatlah seorang wanita di udara dengan sayap seperti malaikat yang memukau.

Sasuke dan Menma pun melihat Karin dan berkata secara bersamaan.

"Malaikat." kata Sasuke dan Menma bersamaan.

Naruto hanya menahan tawanya melihat kakaknya dan temannya dan berkata, "Dia bukan malaikat, dia istriku." kata Naruto kepada Menma dan Sasuke.

"Eh?" kaget Menma dan Sasuke secara bersamaan, Karin pun melesat ke arah Naruto dan kedua orang tersebut dan berdiri di depan Naruto.

"Anata tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Karin yang memeriksa tubuh suaminya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Tsuma." jawab Naruto kepada Karin, "Ah, perkenalkan mereka adalah aniki ku dan temanku. Namanya Menma Namikaze dan Sasuke Uchiha." kata Naruto memperkenalkan Menma dan Sasuke.

Menma dan Sasuke bersemu merah karena kecantikan istri Naruto kemudian membatin bersama, 'Brengsek ternyata lebih cantik aslinya daripada di foto. Aku harus mencari istri yang lebih cantik dari pada istri Naruto, dan memamerkannya kepada Naruto.'

"Karin. Karin Namikaze namaku, salam kenal." kata Karin yang kini sudah berada di sebelah Naruto dan menggenggam tangan suaminya.

"Salam kenal Karin-san/Adik ipar." kata Menma dan Sasuke bersamaan meninggalkan Deidara yang kesal akan interaksi mereka.

"Brengsek kalian mengabaikanku bajingan. Kalian akan ku ledakan dengan seniku." kata Deidara sambil mengumpat kepada Naruto, Karin, Menma dan Sasuke.

Karin yang tidak terima dirinya di katakan Bajingan kemudian menatap Deidara dengan tajam dan berkata, "Anata biar aku saja yang merobek mulutnya dengan sihirku. Anata istirahat saja." kata Karin tajam, dan sukses membuat Menma dan Sasuke terkejut.

'Sialan! Dia mirip Kaa-san/Kushina-basan. Aku tidak akan macam-macam dengannya.' batin Menma dan Sasuke.

"Biar aku saja Tsuma, aku ada urusan dengannya yang belum terselesaikan dengannya." kata Naruto kepada Karin. Karin hanya memanyunkan bibirnya tanda tidak terima, tapi apa boleh buat kalau memang suaminya ada urusan dengan pria bajingan berambut kuning berponi di depannya. "Ngomong-ngomong kalian dengan siapa di sini?" tanya Naruto kepada Menma dan Sasuke.

"Dengan Itachi-san, Sakura, dan Yamato-san. Mereka sedang melawan satu anggota akatsuki lainnya." jawab Menma.

"Lebih baik kalian membantu mereka. Dan untukmu Tsuma, bantu Aniki ku dan temannya, biar aku yang hadapi dia." kata Naruto kepada Menma, Sasuke dan istrinya dan menunjuk Deidara.

"Tapi-" sebelum Karin menyelesaikan kalimatnya Naruto sudah membisikan sesuatu kepada Karin.

"Kau bisa bersenang-senang disana." bisik Naruto kepada Karin. Karin pun menyeringai mendengar kata bersenang-senang dari Naruto, seringai itu membuat Menma dan Sasuke menelan ludahnya.

'Brengsek! Seringainya mirip Kaa-san/Kushina-basan. Aku benar-benar tidak akan macam-macam dengannya. Aku masih sayang nyawa.' batin Menma dan Sasuke.

Karin langsung mencium bibir Naruto dengan lembut dan melepaskan ciumannya. "Jangan sampai kalah, aku pergi dengan Menma-nii dan Sasuke. Hati-hati Anata." kata Karin kepada Naruto. Lagi-lagi Menma dan Sasuke bersemu merah melihat adegan romantisme pasangan suami istri.

'Sialan! Romantis sekali. Kalau aku menikah harus lebih romantis dari Naruto.' batin Menma dan Sasuke.

Akhirnya Karin, Menma dan Sasuke beranjak dari tempat Naruto, meninggalkan Naruto dan Deidara berdua di sana.

"Kali ini tidak akan ku biarkan lolos." kata Naruto menatap tajam Deidara kemudian mengaktifkan sihirnya.

_**"Faiya Doraibu!" (Fire Drive)**_

Tubuh Naruto di selimuti aura berwarna merah dengan jilatan-jilatan api kecil yang berputar-putar di tubuhnya. Begitu pula Deidara, sudah terbang lagi di udara dan menyiapkan 20 buah laba-laba dark tanah liat yang siap meledak kapan saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah baca fiction saya. Semoga kalian terhibur dengan Fiction saya. Dan saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih yang sudah Favorite, Follow dan Review Fanfiction saya.**


	9. Chapter 9: Pemberitahuan Update

**Mohon Maaf**

**Mohon maaf fiction Salamander no Naruto, The God of Shinobi, Naruto The Surgeon of Death, and Sweet Day akan saya update tanggal 3 Januari. Di karenakan saya sedang dinas di luar kota untuk urusan pekerjaan. Data semua fiction berada di komputer rumah dan belum sempat saya kopi ke laptop atau sd card saya. Saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. **

**Terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Mohon maaf sudah buat para reader kecewa...**


	10. Chapter 10: Reunion Family Part 2

**Title: Salamander no Naruto**

**Genre: Adventure, Family, Fantasy, Friendship and Romance**

**Rated: M**

**Pairing: NaruKarin (Naruto x Karin)**

**Disclaimed: Naruto bukan punya saya**

**Naruto di hilangkan semua kekuatannya oleh ayahnya karena alasan bertarung dengan kakaknya sendiri, dan Naruto pun pergi dari desa, dan menjadikannya sebagai S-Rank Missing-nin, Naruto memiliki kekuatan baru tapi bukan dari dunia Shinobi. Warning : Lemon, Lime, and Rape!**

**Warning: Abal, Gaje, OC, OOC, Typo, Lemon, Lime, Rape, and ETC.**

**Terima kasih sudah menunggu lama, tanpa basa-basa lagi silahkan baca Chapter 9 ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9 : Reunion Family Part 2**

Kilatan api berputar-putar di sekujur tubuh Naruto, Naruto pun melesat menggunakan serangan magicnya ke arah Deidara.

_**"Karyuu no Tekken!" (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)**_

Serangan pukulan Naruto yang di selimuti api mengenai muka pipi kanan Deidara, Deidara pun terpental jauh hingga menabrak pepohonan, darah keluar dari mulut Deidara.

"Hoek! Bangsat kau!" umpat Deidara sambil menyeka darah yang keluar dari mulutnya, kemudian bergumam.

_**"Katsu!"**_

**DUARRR! BLARRR!**

20 laba-laba yang sempat Deidara jatuhkan di dekat Naruto sebelum terkena pukulan Naruto meledak secara bersamaan, kobaran api di atas burung yang Naruto pijak berkobar membara, teriakan gembira keluar dari mulut Deidara yang melihat serangannya berhasil mengenai Naruto, dan berpikir bahwa Naruto tidak akan selamat dari serangannya.

"Hahahaha. Rasakan ledakan ku bocah bangsat!" tawa Deidara bagaikan seorang psikopat karena serangannya berhasil mengenai Naruto dengan telak.

Tapi tawa gembira itu pun pudar ketika mendengar suara dari dalam kobaran api yang Deidara ciptakan dari ledakan jutsunya.

"Kau tidak pernah belajar dari pengalamannya? Api tidak akan bisa membunuhku." kata Naruto yang kini sedang menguap di dalam kobaran api dengan malas karena musuhnya begitu bodoh karena tidak belajar dari pengalaman, kemudian memakan api tersebut, "Tapi, terima kasih atas makanannya," kata Naruto yang kini tersenyum iblis ke arah Deidara.

Naruto kini menyatukan kedua tangannya ke depan dan muncul lingkaran sihir di depan tangan Naruto yang menyatu, kemudian menyiapkan kuda-kudanya untuk melepaskan sihirnya.

_**"Karyuu no Hoko!" (Fire Dragon's Roar)**_

Kedua tangan Naruto di letakan di depan mulutnya kemudian menyemburkan api dari mulutnya, api tersebut mengarah ke arah Deidara yang berada di bawah. Deidara yang melihat serangan tersebut langsung menghindar ke arah kanan, tapi nampaknya serangan Naruto tidak sampai situ saja, Naruto sekarang sudah berada di depan wajah Deidara dengan kedua tangan Naruto yang di selimuti api, Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya kemudian bergumam menyebutkan nama sihirnya.

_**"Karyuu no Koen!" (Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame)**_

Kedua tangan Naruto yang di rentangkan pun di satukan dan menyebabkan serangan berbentuk bola api besar yang menyelimuti tubuh Deidara, kobaran api dari Naruto pun mengenai Deidara dengan telak.

**BLARRR!**

Naruto pun mundur ke belakang sejauh 10 meter untuk melihat apakah Deidara selamat dari serangannya atau malah mati terbakar karena serangannya.

Api hasil serangan Naruto pun padam dan memperlihatkan sosok Deidara yang terbakar hingga hangus, tapi nampaknya Deidara masih bisa bergerak kemudian tertawa ala psikopatik.

"Sialan kau bocah kuning brengsek, aku sampai harus menggunakan C0 untuk menghabisimu." kata Deidara dengan tubuh terbakar kemudian membuka jahitan yang berada di dada kirinya kemudian memasukan tanah liat ke dalam dada kirinya yang berbentuk seperti mulut. Seketika tubuh Deidara menghitam kemudian berubah menjadi transparan, terlihat sebuah bola hitam di dada kiri Deidara.

"Inilah maha karya terbesarku, serangan yang dapat menghancurkan semuanya dalam radius 10 km, bersiaplah menerima ajalmu bocah kuning brengsek!" umpat Deidara kemudian bergumam.

_**"Katsu!"**_

Tubuh Deidara berubah kembali menjadi berwarna putih menyilaukan seakan-akan siap meledak kapan pun. Naruto yang melihat itu segera mengambil tindakan, dengan cepat Naruto menuliskan _Rune Magic_ di udara untuk meminimalis kehancuran yang akan terjadi.

**BLARRRRRR!**

Tubuh Deidara meledak begitu hebat hingga menimbulkan getaran yang sangat dahsyat, Deidara pun mati dengan tragis akibat jurus pamungkasnya sendiri. Tapi sayang nampaknya serangan Deidara hanya sampai berada di dalam kubus yang Naruto buat, kubus dengan panjang dan lebar 20m yang di buat Naruto menahan serangan dari Deidara.

Ledakan yang maha dahsyat itu pun hilang dan meninggalkan Naruto yang berada di dalamnya dengan pakaian yang compang-camping akibat ledakan yang di buat Deidara, tapi tubuh Naruto tidak terjadi apa-apa karena api tidak dapat melukai Naruto. Naruto pun melihat Deidara sudah tidak ada lagi di depannya kemudian terdengar seperti retakan.

**Krekkk!**

Ternyata _Rune Magic_ yang di buat Naruto pun retak kemudian hancur berkeping-keping.

"Serangan yang hebat, sampai-sampai _Rune Magic _yang ku buat hancur dengan serangannya." kata Naruto yang melihat Rune Magic-nya hancur. Naruto pun pergi dari tempat pertarungannya dengan Deidara untuk menemui istrinya dan teman-temannya.

_**"Mitia!" (Meteor)**_

Lingkaran sihir di bawah tubuh Naruto pun muncul dan kemudian tubuh Naruto di lapisi lingkaran berwarna kuning tersebut lalu terbang melesat menuju tempat dimana istrinya dan teman-temannya berada.

Sementara di tempat Itachi, Yamato, dan Sakura sebelum ledakan dari Deidara, sekitar 10 menit yang lalu. 100 boneka yang di keluarkan Sasori sudah hancur sekitar 10 boneka.

"Hah hah benar-benar menguras chakra." kata Yamato dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

'Sial, _Mangekyou Sharingan-_ku belum sempurna.' batin Itachi yang tidak jauh beda dari Yamato, karena _Mangekyou Sharingan_ yang belum sempurnya akan menyerap chakra yang cukup besar.

"Sialan kau akatsuki!" teriak Sakura dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Ternyata ninja Konohagakure lemah-lemah." kata Sasori dengan senyum mengejek kepada Itachi, Yamato, dan Sakura.

_**"Tenryuu no Hoko!" (Sky Dragon's Roar)**_

_**"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!"**_

_**"Fuuton: Daitoppa!"**_

Serangan gabungan dari sihir milik Karin dengan jutsu milik Sasuke dan Menma melesat dari tempat yang tidak terduga oleh Sasori, serangan tersebut adalah sebuah serangan api yang cukup besar, Sasori yang menyadari serangan datang dari tempat yang tidak terduga menahannya dengan 5 buah kugutsunya. Kugutsu Sasori pun terbakar dan hancur berkeping-keping karena serangan gabungan tersebut.

**BLARRR!**

Muncullah Karin, Sasuke dan Menma dari tempat yang tidak terduga, kemudian mendekati Itachi, Yamato, dan Sakura.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Menma kepada mereka.

"Ya, kami tidak apa-apa." jawab Yamato singkat.

"Menma, Sasuke bagaimana kalian bisa berada di sini? Dimana anggota akatsuki yang berambut kuning itu? Kalian sudah membunuhnya?" tanya Itachi dengan panjang lebar kepada Menma dan Sasuke, kemudian pandangannya beralih ke arah Karin, "Siapa dia?" tanya Itachi.

"Naruto yang melawan akatsuki itu sendirian. Dan tentang dia, Dia adalah Karin Namikaze, istri dari Naruto." jawab Menma kepada Itachi.

"Apa?!" kaget mereka Itachi, Yamato, dan Sakura.

Kemudian Sakura menatap Karin kemudian teringat foto yang dia lihat di kediaman Namikaze, dan benar foto tersebut mirip dengan gadis yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

"Karin, Karin Namikaze." kata Karin memperkenalkan diri. "Untuk penjelasannya nanti saja, kita lawan dulu orang itu." kata Karin menunjuk Sasori yang geram karena 5 kugutsunya hancur dalam satu kali serang.

"Brengsek kalian! Dan kau nona, kau lumayan cantik, kenapa kau tidak ikut saja denganku untuk bersenang-senang." kata Sasori yang melihat Karin, karena Karin bisa di bilang gadis yang sangat cantik.

Karin yang mendengar itu mengumpat dengan kasar karena berani berkata seperti itu. "Bajingan! Ku hancurkan kau berkeping-keping!" kata Karin yang sudah mengaktifkan sihirnya.

_**"Sukai Doraibu!" (Sky Drive) **_

Lingkaran sihir berwarna putih muncul di bawah kaki Karin kemudian menyelimuti tubuh Karin, Karin menatap Sasori dengan amarah yang memuncak.

Sementara Menma, Sasuke, Yamato, Itachi, dan Sakura yang melihat Karin marah hanya bisa membatin bersama.

'Mirip Kaa-san/Kushina-baasan/Kushina-sama.' batin mereka berjamaah.

Karin pun menyiapkan sihirnya untuk menyerang Sasori.

_**"Tenryuu no Hoko!" (Sky Dragon's Roar)**_

Serangan semburan angin berwarna putih melesat dengan cepat ke arah Sasori beserta 85 kugutsunya. Melihat itu Sasori berusaha menahan serangan Karin dengan 10 kugutsu miliknya, tapi sayang serangan Karin begitu hebat hingga 10 kugutsu milik Sasori hancur berkeping-keping, tapi sayang serangan Karin masih berlanjut, Sasori pun menambah kan pertahanannya dengan 10 kugutsu lagi. 10 yang di tambah Sasori pun hancur berkeping-keping.

Sasori yang melihat itu geram bukan main. "Bangsat! Wanita jalang sialan!" umpat Sasori semakin menjadi-jadi.

Nampaknya Naruto yang baru datang di belakang mereka tidak terima istrinya di katakan wanita jalang oleh Sasori. "Bangsat kau! Berani bicara seperti itu lagi kuhancurkan kau berkeping-keping." umpat Naruto dengan amarah yang memuncak.

Sontak saja para ninja Konoha itu kaget mendengar ucapan yang berasal dari belakang mereka kemudian menengok kebelakang. Betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat Naruto sudah berada di belakang mereka, berarti anggota akatsuki itu sudah mati di tangan Naruto.

"Naruto." kata Menma melihat adiknya berada di belakangnya.

Itachi dan Yamato merinding, karena aura yang di keluarkan oleh Naruto sama persis dengan aura yang di keluarkan sang Hokage mereka saat marah, tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikan amarah tersebut kecuali orang yang membuat amarah tersebut keluar mati di tangannya.

Naruto pun berjalan mendekati Karin dan mengabaikan tatapan Menma, Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi, dan Yamato. "Biar aku saja Tsuma, ku bunuh dia dengan tanganku ini." kata Naruto kepada Karin dengan tangan terkepal menahan amarah yang meluap-luap.

"Hohoho, suami si jalang sudah tiba, berarti Deidara sudah mati, dan kau bocah akan ku tunjukan seni ku padamu." kata Sasori santai dengan 65 kugutsu yang masih setia bersamanya.

"Anata." kata Karin khawatir karena suaminya benar-benar marah kali ini. Karin tahu bahwa sifat naga dari Naruto kini sudah keluar. Sang Naga Api yang akan menghanguskan semuanya, Naga api yang mengajarkan sihir kepada Naruto memang cukup unik, karena sumber terbesar dari sihir yang di pelajari Naruto adalah amarah yang meluap-luap.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Naruto mengaktifkan sihirnya.

_**"Moudo Raienryuu!" (Lightning Flame Dragon Mode)**_

Kini tubuh Naruto di selimuti oleh api dan petir yang berputar di sekujur tubuhnya kemudian mengaktifkan sihirnya untuk menyerang Sasori.

_**"Raienryuu no Hoko!" (Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar)**_

Serangan semburan api di sertai petir mengarah kepada Sasori dan 65 kugutsunya, Sasori yang lengah pun harus terkena serangan dari Naruto, 65 kugutsu milik Sasori hancur berkeping-keping kemudian terbakar hangus akibat serangan dari Naruto, sementara Sasori yang terkena serangan Naruto pun terdorong ke belakang cukup jauh.

**BLAARRRRRRR!**

Tubuh Sasori hangus terbakar akibat serangan dari Naruto, kemudian berdiri lalu mengumpat dengan kasar. "Bangsat kau bocah!" umpat Sasori yang tidak menyadari kini Naruto berada di depannya dengan sedikit melayang yang siap melancarkan serangan berikutnya.

"Bajingan sepertimu harus mati di tanganku!" kata Naruto kemudian memutar kedua tangannya yang di aliri api di tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya di aliri petir.

_**"Metsuryuu Ougi Kai!" (New Dragon Slayer's Secret Art)**_

"Bangsat kau!" umpat Sasori pasrah karena tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakan sama sekali.

_**"Guren: Bakuraijin!" (Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lighting Blade)**_

Serangan gelombong api dan petir mengenai Sasori dengan telak sehingga menimbulkan ledakan yang di sertai petir terjadi.

**BLARRRRRR!**

Sasori pun hancur dengan tubuh terpisah-pisah, jantung yang tertutup kugutsunya pun terbakar akibat serangan dari Naruto. Karin yang melihat itu langsung berlari ke arah Naruto kemudian memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sudah Anata, dia sudah mati. Kontrol amarahmu Anata." kata Karin sedikit mengeluarkan air mata, karena takut Naruto tidak bisa mengendalikan amarahnya.

Amarah Naruto seketika hilang akibat pelukan dari Karin, Naruto pun membalikan badannya kemudian membawa Karin dalam pelukannya. "Maaf aku benar-benar emosi." kata Naruto membelai rambut indah Karin.

Karin hanya mengangguk dan menangis di pelukan sang suami. Sementara Team Kakashi, Itachi dan Yamato pun mendekati mereka dan mereka sepakat tidak akan menggoda atau menghina Karin kalau tidak ingin mati dengan tragis seperti Sasori di tangan Naruto.

"Otouto, kamu tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Menma yang mengkhawatirkan adiknya.

Naruto pun tersenyum dan menjawab, "Aku tidak apa-apa Menma-nii." jawab Naruto kepada kakaknya yang masih setia memeluk dan membelai rambut indah Karin, karena Karin tampaknya tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya. "Dan maaf soal tadi, aku benar-benar emosi." katanya kemudian.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto, bukankah sewajarnya sang suami menjaga harga diri sang istri bagaimana pun caranya." kata Itachi bijaksana.

"Terima kasih Itachi-nii." kata Naruto tersenyum lebar ke arah Team Kakashi, Itachi, dan Yamato.

"Otouto maukah kau pulang bersama kami, Tou-san dan Kaa-san merindukanmu." kata Menma berharap adiknya ikut pulang bersamanya.

Naruto terdiam sesaat kemudian bertanya kepada Karin, "Tsuma, kalau kita pulang ke Konoha bagaimana?" tanya Naruto kepada Karin yang masih dalam pelukannya. Karin hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju bahwa dia ingin ke Konohagakure.

"Ya, kami akan pulang ke Konoha." kata Naruto kepada Team Kakashi, Itachi, dan Yamato.

Menma pun senang akhirnya sang adik mau pulang bersamanya, di tambak adik iparnya juga akan ikut, "Tou-san dan Kaa-san pasti senang mendapat kejutan saat kita pulang nanti." kata Menma tersenyum lebar.

"Dobe, ajarkan jurus yang tadi? Bisakan?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba kepada Naruto.

Naruto hanya melongo tidak percaya seorang Uchiha Sasuke minta di ajarkan oleh Naruto, "Maaf teme, aku tidak bisa mengajarkannya karena jurus tadi bukan jurus ninja, tapi sihir. Tapi aku ada hadiah kepada seluruh shinobi Konoha, mungkin hadiah dariku bisa membuat semua shinobi Konoha lebih tangguh lagi." kata Naruto mengingat janjinya bahwa akan membuat tempat berlatih yang di lapisi _Rune Magic_.

"Cih, tapi aku harap hadiahnya benar-benar membuat aku menjadi kuat, karena aku ingin melindungi orang yang ku cintai." kata Sasuke yang kini melihat Sakura dengan tatapan melindungi.

"Siapa gadis yang beruntung itu Otouto?" tanya Itachi penasaran.

'Jadi Sasuke-kun, sudah punya orang yang di sukai. Harapanku pupus sudah.' batin Sakura.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu Baka Aniki." kata Sasuke kepada sang kakak.

"Kau mau tahu Itachi-nii siapa gadis yang di sukai si teme itu?" tanya Naruto yang masih memeluk Karin. "Kalau kau mau tahu aku kasih sedikit petunjuk untukmu Itachi-nii, gadis itu adalah gadis musim semi." kata Naruto memberikan ciri-ciri gadis yang di sukai Sasuke dengan terkekeh begitu pula Menma yang ikut terkekeh mendengar ciri-ciri yang di berikan Naruto dengan tepat.

"Sialan kau dobe." kata Sasuke kesal karena Naruto menyebutkan ciri-cirinya dengan tepat.

Itachi pun menyadari arti dari ciri-ciri yang di berikan oleh Naruto kemudian berkata, "Sungguh aku tidak menyangka, kau memendam rasa kepadanya." kata Itachi menggoda adiknya.

"Sudah lupakan itu." kata Sasuke makin kesal.

Sementara sang gadis yang di sukai Sasuke atau lebih tepatnya Sakura bingung kemana arah pembicaraan mereka.

Akhirnya Naruto, Karin, Team Kakashi, Itachi, dan Yamato meninggalkan tempat pertempuran kemudian pulang ke Konohagakure, Naruto yang pakaian compang-camping sudah berganti kembali dengan pakaian yang sama.

**- Salamander no Naruto -**

Konohagakure, tiga hari setelah pertarungan Naruto, Karin, Team Kakashi, Itachi dan Yamato. Di Mansion Namikaze sang ibu dari Menma dan Naruto sedang memasak di dapur dengan di bantu oleh Mei yang merupakan istri dari Kakashi yang melangsungkan pernikahan dua hari yang lalu. Nampaknya kali ini Kushina selaku tuan rumah memasak makanan yang lumayan banyak, dan juga nampaknya hati Kushina sedang senang sekali.

"Kushina-neesan, ada apa? Kelihatannya senang sekali?" tanya Mei yang sedang mengiris bawang merah.

"Entahlah Mei-chan, aku merasa hari ini akan ada sesuatu yang akan membuatku bahagia." jawab Kushina yang sedang memotong sayuran untuk membuatkan ramen special. Entah kenapa hari ini dirinya memasak ramen.

"Kalau Kushina-neesan senang aku juga ikut senang, dan semoga Naruto-san cepat pulang agar bisa menambah kebahagiaan Kushina-neesan." kata Mei yang masih setia mengiris bawang merahnya.

"Terima kasih Mei-chan, semoga itu cepat terjadi, aku benar-benar rindu dengan putra bungsuku." kata Kushina yang kini memasukan sayuran nya kedalam panci.

Kita tinggal dulu mereka, sementara itu di depan gerbang Konohagakure, terlihat Team Kakashi beserta yang lain baru tiba di desa.

"Naruto dan Karin, kalian mau ikut melaporkan misi apa langsung pulang?" tanya Menma kepada Naruto dan Karin.

"Sepertinya aku langsung pulang, jujur aku rindu dengan Kaa-san." kata Naruto yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kerinduannya.

"Aku juga ingin ikut dengan Naruto-kun saja Menma-nii, aku ingin sekali bertemu ibu mertua." kata Karin tersenyum kepada Menma.

"Baiklah kami pergi melapor dahulu, nanti setelah melapor aku akan cepat pulang bersama Tou-san, Tou-san pasti senang sekali melihat kalian." kata Menma yang kini berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua dan bergabung dengan yang lainnya untuk melapor ke kantor Hokage.

"Ayo Tsuma kita pulang." kata Naruto menggandeng tangan Karin.

Pemandangan yang cukup mencengangkan sang mantan Missing-nin akhirnya pulang bersama seseorang. Di depan gerbang Izumo dan Kotetsu tersenyum bahagia, karena sang Hokage tidak akan tampak lesuh lagi.

"Hokage-sama dan Kushina-sama pasti senang kalau Naruto-sama pulang kembali." kata Kotetsu melihat Naruto dan Karin meninggalkan mereka.

"Ya, mereka pasti senang. Ngomong-ngomong gadis tadi siapa?" tanya Izumo kepada Kotetsu.

"Sepertinya gadis tadi menantu Hokage-sama, soalnya aku dengar kemarin Naruto-sama sudah menikah." jawab Kotetsu.

"Wah benarkah. Enaknya masih muda sudah menikah, sedangkan kita masih membujang." kata Izumo yang sedikit sedih karena masih membujang.

"Ya, kapan ada wanita menghampiriku dan menyatakan cintanya ya." sambung Kotetsu dengan nada sedih mengingat mereka berdua masih jomblo.

Kini Naruto dan Karin berada di depan pintu Mansion Namikaze, dengan perasaan ragu mengetuk pintu Mansion tersebut.

**Tok tok tok**

Kushina dan Mei yang sedang memasak pun menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Mei-chan, kau angkat masakannya, aku akan membukakan pintu." kata Kushina kepada Mei yang kini sudah melepas apronnya dan berjalan ke depan pintu.

"Ya, Kushina-neesan." kata Mei yang kini mengangkat masakannya kedalam tempat yang di sediakan.

Dengan langkah cepat Kushina berjalan ke depan pintu sambil berkata, "Ya, tunggu sebentar."

Betapa kagetnya ketika pintu di buka, terlihatlah pemuda yang di rindukan Kushina selama ini dan juga seorang gadis yang nampaknya Kushina kenal dan ingin segera bertemu. Pemuda tersebut pun mengeluarkan air mata karena bertemu kembali dengan ibunya yang sangat dia rindukan.

"Tadaima Kaa-san." kata Naruto dengan air mata yang begitu bahagia melihat ibunya kini berada di depan matanya.

Kushina langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat, sama seperti halnya Naruto, Kushina mengeluarkan air mata bahagia ketika anak yang dirindukannya berada di dalam pelukannya, "Okaeri." kata Kushina yang masih memeluk Naruto, dengan ragu Naruto membalas pelukan sang ibu.

"Maafkan Naru Kaa-san, sudah buat Kaa-san menderita dengan membuat Kaa-san bersedih. Naru memang anak yang tidak berguna." kata Naruto sambil menangis di pelukan ibunya.

"Naru tidak salah, Kaa-san yang salah. Kaa-san minta maaf Naru, Kaa-san benar-benar menyesal mengabaikanmu dulu, Kaa-san benar-benar minta maaf." kata Kushina yang kini melepas pelukannya dan mencium kedua pipi anaknya dan keningnya, tanda bahwa dia benar-benar merindukan anaknya. Naruto yang di perlakukan seperti itu sangat malu dan juga sangat senang karena ibunya mau menciumnya.

"Kaa-san, kenalkan ini istriku Karin. Karin kenalkan ini Kaa-san ku namanya Kushina Namikaze." kata Naruto memperkenalkan mereka berdua.

"Salam kenal Kushina-san." kata Karin sopan kepada ibu mertuanya.

"Jadi ini menantu Kaa-san, jangan panggil seperti itu, panggil saja Kaa-san, sekarang kau bagian dari keluarga ini." kata Kushina yang langsung memeluk menantunya.

"Eh, ia Kaa-san." kata Karin yang membalas pelukan ibu mertuanya.

Kushina pun melepas pelukannya kemudian mengajak mereka berdua masuk kedalam dan ingin mengobrol lebih banyak lagi dengan anaknya dan menantunya.

Terdengar suara dari arah pintu masuk dapur, "Kushina-neesan, siapa yang datang?" tanya Mei yang kini sudah keluar dari dapur dan betapa terkejutnya Mei melihat dua pahlawan Kirigakure berada di Konohagakure.

"Naruto-san, Karin-san!" pekik Mei kaget melihat mereka berdua.

Naruto dan Karin pun tidak kalah kaget karena melihat sang Mizukage berada di rumahnya, "Mei-san!" kaget Naruto dan Karin.

"Kenapa bisa berada disini, bukankah Mei-san seorang Mizukage?" tanya Naruto penasaran kenapa Mei bisa ada disini.

"Ceritanya panjang Naruto-kun, boleh aku panggil seperti." kata Mei kepada Naruto, dan membuat Karin merasa tidak enak dengan panggilan itu kepada suaminya. Melihat perubahan itu wajah Karin, Mei terkikik geli, "Ada apa Karin-chan, kau cemburu? Jangan salah sangka, aku sudah menikah dua hari yang lalu jadi tenang saja aku tidak akan merebut suamimu ini." kata Mei yang masih terkikik geli.

Karin malu karena ketahuan cemburu karena Mei memanggil Naruto dengan suffix -kun.

"Sudah Mei-chan, jangan kau goda menantuku." kata Kushina kepada Mei.

"Iya iya Kushina-neesan. Jika kalian berdua bertanya kenapa aku ada disini, ceritanya panjang." kata Mei kepada Naruto dan Karin.

Mei pun menceritakan semuanya kepada Naruto dan Karin, betapa terkejutnya Naruto karena Mei tidak menjabat menjadi Mizukage dan sekarang malah menikah dengan Kakashi yang notaben nya mantan guru Naruto. Sementara Kushina terus memeluk Karin sang menantu karena benar-benar senang bahwa dirinya sekarang mempunyai menantu dari klan Uzumaki. Klan yang memiliki banyak ke istimewaan.

Di kantor Hokage. Team Kakashi, Itachi, dan Yamato sedang melaporkan misi mereka yang sukses.

"Bagaimana misi kalian?" tanya sang Hokage kepada mereka.

"Misi sukses Hokage-sama." jawab Itachi, "Tapi sayang kami tidak bisa menangkap Orochimaru. Tapi kami berhasil mengalahkan dua anggota akatsuki, lebih tepatnya kami di bantu oleh dua orang yang hebat." katanya kemudian.

"Siapa dua orang itu Itachi?" tanya sang Hokage penasaran pada dua orang yang berhasil mengalahkan dua anggota akatsuki.

"Dua orang itu adalah Naruto Namikaze dan Karin Namikaze, Tou-san." jawab Menma sebelum Itachi memberikan jawabannya.

"Naruto Namikaze dan Karin Namikaze ya, mereka memang hebat, dua orang pahlawan Kirigakure yang hebat." kata sang Hokage yang tidak sadar menyebutkan nama anaknya dan menantunya. Sesaat kemudian sang Hokage membulatkan matanya kaget karena yang membantu adalah anaknya dan menantunya, "APA?! Dimana mereka sekarang?" tanya sang Hokage dengan ekspresi terkejut, bahagia, dan juga rindu.

Team Kakashi, Itachi, dan Yamato sweatdrop melihat kelakuan sang Hokage, sementara Menma hanya bisa menepuk kepalanya karena sang ayah baru menyadarinya.

"Mereka ada di rumah Tou-san." jawab Menma yang masih sweatdrop dengan tingkah laku ayahnya.

"Aku harus segera pulang, ayo Menma kita pulang. Tou-san sudah gak sabar bertemu adikmu." kata Minato yang kini bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menggenggam tangan Menma untuk melakukan Hiraishin no Jutsu. "Iruka, tolong kau urus di sini." perintah sang Hokage kepada sang assisten yang kini sudah menghilang dari hadapan mereka semua bersama Menma.

Semua yang berada di kantor Hokage hanya sweatdrop kemudian tersenyum kembali karena sang Hokage akhirnya bisa tersenyum kembali.

Minato dan Menma kini berada di depan pintu masuk kediaman Namikaze, dengan tidak sabar Minato membuka pintu tanpa mengucapkan salam terlebih dahulu.

"NARUTO! NARUTO! Dimana kamu nak, ini Tou-san, Tou-san kangen." kata Minato yang masuk sambil meneriaki nama anaknya.

Merasa namanya di panggil Naruto pun akhirnya menuju sumber suara dan melihat ayahnya kemudian berkata, "Jangan teriak-teriak Tou-san." kata Naruto yang kini berada tidak jauh dari ayahnya.

Minato yang melihat Naruto berada tidak jauh kemudian memeluk Naruto dengan erat, merasakan setiap kehadiran anaknya dalam pelukannya, Naruto pun balas memeluk ayahnya dengan air mata yang keluar dari kedua matanya.

"Maafkan Tou-san Naruto, Tou-san benar-benar menyesal, jangan pergi lagi dari rumah, Tou-san tidak mau kehilanganmu lagi." kata Minato mengeluarkan sedikit air matanya karena benar-benar merindukan anaknya.

"Maafkan Naru juga Tou-san, Naru janji, Naru tidak akan pergi lagi dari rumah." kata Naruto yang masih setia memeluk Tou-san nya. 'Terima kasih Kami-sama, kau kabulkan semua doaku, aku bahagia sekarang, kedua orang tuaku dan kakakku akhirnya menyayangiku, ini benar-benar hadiah terindah darimu Kami-sama.' batin Naruto.

Minato melepas pelukannya kemudian mencium kening anak keduanya, kemudian berkata, "Mana menantu Tou-san, kau membawanya kesini kan?" tanya Minato antusias karena dua hari yang lalu dirinya dan Kushina baru saja membeli kasur baru untuk Naruto dan Karin.

"Selamat sore Hokage-sama," kata Karin yang tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka.

"Jangan panggil Hokage-sama, aku ini ayah mertuamu, panggil saja Tou-san." kata Minato yang kini memeluk menantunya sesaat kemudian melepasnya kembali.

"Iya Tou-san." kata Karin tersenyum karena dirinya di terima di keluarga sang suami.

Hari ini adalah hari terindah untuk keluarga Namikaze, mereka pun makan bersama di meja makan bersama-sama, tidak lupa mereka makan dengan Kakashi dan juga Mei. Minato mengatakan akan melepas _Fuin_ yang menempel di tubuh Naruto, tapi Naruto bilang kalau _Fuin_ itu sudah hilang saat Naruto belajar sihir dari ayah angkatnya. Minato sempat kecewa karena menghancurkan mimpi anaknya, Naruto malah tersenyum dan berkata, semua ada hikmahnya, dan juga Naruto berkata dirinya lebih nyaman dengan sihir dari pada jutsu. Minato pun akhirnya tersenyum dan berjanji akan menjaga keutuhan keluarga mereka. Naruto juga bilang bahwa dirinya akan memasang _Rune Magic _di setiap training ground agar bisa membantu para shinobi Konohagakure lebih kuat lagi, tentu saja Minato senang karena anaknya mau membantu Konohagakure.

Bahaya apa yang akan di hadapi Konohagakure nanti, yang pasti Konohagakure akan siap menerima segala bahaya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya nyampe juga di rumah dengan selamat, maaf untuk **The God of Shinobi** dan **Sweet Day** kayaknya hari Sabtu atau Senin, karena laptop ada di kantor. Benar-benar capek hari ini, semoga kalian suka chapter ini. terima kasih kepada semua yang mendukung Fanfic saya. Terima kasih semuanya.


End file.
